MEYVE RİSALESİ
On Birinci Şuâ: Denizli Hapsinin Bir Meyvesi: Zındıka ve küfr-ü mutlaka karşı Risale-i Nur’un bir müdafaanamesidir Zındıka ve küfr-ü mutlaka karşı Risale-i Nur’un bir müdafaanamesidir. Ve bu hapsimizde hakiki müdafaanamemiz dahi budur. Çünkü yalnız buna çalışıyoruz. Bu risale, Denizli Hapishanesinin bir meyvesi ve bir hatırası ve iki cuma gününün mahsulüdür. Said Nursî ------ Meyve Risalesi بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ thumb|316px thumb|336px فَلَبِثَ فِى السِّجْنِ بِضْعَ سِنٖينَ âyetinin ihbarı ve sırrıyla Yusuf aleyhisselâm mahpusların pîridir. Ve hapishane bir nevi Medrese-i Yusufiye olur. Madem Risale-i Nur şakirdleri, iki defadır çoklukla bu medreseye giriyorlar; elbette Risale-i Nur’un hapse temas ve ispat ettiği bir kısım meselelerinin kısacık hülâsalarını, bu terbiye için açılan dershanede okumak ve okutmakla tam terbiye almak lâzım geliyor. İşte o hülâsalardan beş altı tanesini beyan ediyoruz. Birincisi : 1 saati sarf Dördüncü Söz’de izahı bulunan, her gün yirmi dört saat sermaye-i hayatı Hâlık’ımız bize ihsan ediyor. Tâ ki iki hayatımıza lâzım şeyler o sermaye ile alınsın. Biz kısacık hayat-ı dünyeviyeye yirmi üç saati sarf edip beş farz namaza kâfi gelen bir saati, pek çok uzun olan hayat-ı uhreviyemize sarf etmezsek ne kadar hilaf-ı akıl bir hata ve o hatanın cezası olarak hem kalbî hem ruhî sıkıntıları çekmek ve o sıkıntılar yüzünden ahlâkını bozmak ve meyusane hayatını geçirmek sebebiyle değil terbiye almak, belki terbiyenin aksine gitmekle ne derece hasaret ederiz, kıyas edilsin. Eğer, bir saati beş farz namaza sarf etsek o halde hapis ve musibet müddetinin her bir saati, bazen bir gün ibadet ve fâni bir saati bâki saatler hükmüne geçebilmesi ve kalbî ve ruhî meyusiyet ve sıkıntıların kısmen zeval bulması ve hapse sebebiyet veren hatalara keffareten affettirmesi ve hapsin hikmeti olan terbiyeyi alması ne derece kârlı bir imtihan, bir ders ve musibet arkadaşlarıyla tesellidarane bir hoşsohbet olduğu düşünülsün. Dördüncü Söz’de denildiği gibi bin lira ikramiye kazancı için bin adam iştirak etmiş bir piyango kumarına yirmi dört lirasından beş on lirayı veren ve yirmi dörtten birisini ebedî bir mücevherat hazinesinin biletine vermeyen; halbuki dünyevî piyangoda o bin lirayı kazanmak ihtimali binden birdir, çünkü bin hissedar daha var. Ve uhrevî mukadderat-ı beşer piyangosunda, hüsn-ü hâtimeye mazhar ehl-i iman için kazanç ihtimali binden dokuz yüz doksan dokuz olduğuna yüz yirmi dört bin enbiyanın ona dair ihbarını keşif ile tasdik eden evliyadan ve asfiyadan hadd ü hesaba gelmez sadık muhbirler haber verdikleri halde; evvelki piyangoya koşmak, ikincisinden kaçmak ne derece maslahata muhalif düşer, mukayese edilsin. Bu meselede hapishane müdürleri ve ser-gardiyanları ve belki memleketin idare müdebbirleri ve asayiş muhafızları, Risale-i Nur’un bu dersinden memnun olmaları gerektir. Çünkü bin mütedeyyin ve cehennem hapsini her vakit tahattur eden adamların idare ve inzibatı, on namazsız ve itikadsız, yalnız dünyevî hapsi düşünen ve haram helâl bilmeyen ve kısmen serseriliğe alışan adamlardan daha kolay olduğu, çok tecrübelerle görülmüş. İkinci Meselenin Hülâsası: Madem ölüm öldürülmüyor Risale-i Nur’dan Gençlik Rehberi’nin güzelce izah ettiği gibi ölüm, o kadar kat’î ve zahirdir ki bugünün gecesi ve bu güzün kışı gelmesi gibi ölüm başımıza gelecek. Bu hapishane nasıl ki mütemadiyen çıkanlar ve girenler için muvakkat bir misafirhanedir. Öyle de bu zemin yüzü dahi acele hareket eden kafilelerin yollarında bir gecelik konmak ve göçmek için bir handır. Her bir şehri yüz defa mezaristana boşaltan ölüm, elbette hayattan ziyade bir istediği var. İşte bu dehşetli hakikatin muammasını Risale-i Nur hall ve keşfetmiş. Bir kısacık hülâsası şudur: Madem ölüm öldürülmüyor ve kabir kapısı kapanmıyor; elbette bu ecel celladının elinden ve kabir haps-i münferidinden kurtulmak çaresi varsa insanın en büyük ve her şeyin fevkinde bir endişesi, bir meselesidir. Evet, çaresi var ve Risale-i Nur, Kur’an’ın sırrıyla o çareyi iki kere iki dört eder derecesinde kat’î ispat etmiş. Kısacık hülâsası şudur ki: Ölüm ya idam-ı ebedîdir hem o insanı hem bütün ahbabını ve akaribini asacak bir darağacıdır. Veyahut başka bir bâki âleme gitmek ve iman vesikasıyla saadet sarayına girmek için bir terhis tezkeresidir. Ve kabir ise ya karanlıklı bir haps-i münferid ve dipsiz bir kuyudur veyahut bu zindan-ı dünyadan bâki ve nurani bir ziyafetgâh ve bağistana açılan bir kapıdır. Bu hakikati “Gençlik Rehberi” bir temsil ile ispat etmiş. Mesela, bu hapsin bahçesinde asmak için darağaçları konulmuş ve onların dayandıkları duvarın arkasında gayet büyük ve umum dünya iştirak etmiş bir piyango dairesi kurulmuş. Biz bu hapisteki beş yüz kişi, her halde hiç müstesnası yok ve kurtulmak mümkün değil, bizi birer birer o meydana çağıracaklar: Ya “Gel idam ilanını al, darağacına çık.” veya “Daimî haps-i münferid pusulasını tut, bu açık kapıya gir.” veyahut “Sana müjde! Milyonlar altın bileti sana çıkmış, gel al.” diye her tarafta ilanatlar yapılıyor. Biz de gözümüzle görüyoruz ki birbiri arkasında o darağaçlarına çıkıyorlar. Bir kısmın asıldıklarını müşahede ediyoruz. Bir kısmı da darağaçlarını basamak yapıp o duvarın arkasındaki piyango dairesine girdiklerini, orada büyük ve ciddi memurların kat’î haberleri ile görür gibi bildiğimiz bir sırada, bu hapishanemize iki heyet girdi. Bir kafile ellerinde çalgılar, şaraplar, zahirde gayet tatlı helvalar, baklavalar var. Bizlere yedirmeye çalıştılar. Fakat o tatlılar zehirlidir, insî şeytanlar içine zehir atmışlar. İkinci cemaat ve heyet, ellerinde terbiyenameler ve helâl yemekler ve mübarek şerbetler var. Bize hediye veriyorlar ve bi’l-ittifak beraber, pek ciddi ve kat’î diyorlar ki: “Eğer o evvelki heyetin sizi tecrübe için verilen hediyelerini alsanız, yeseniz bu gözümüz önündeki şu darağaçlarda başka gördükleriniz gibi asılacaksınız. Eğer bizim bu memleket hâkiminin fermanıyla getirdiğimiz hediyeleri evvelkinin yerine kabul edip ve terbiyenamelerdeki duaları ve evradları okusanız o asılmaktan kurtulacaksınız. O piyango dairesinde ihsan-ı şahane olarak her biriniz milyon altın biletini alacağınızı, görür gibi ve gündüz gibi inanınız. Eğer o haram ve şüpheli ve zehirli tatlıları yeseniz asılmaya gittiğiniz zamana kadar dahi o zehirin sancısını çekeceğinizi, bu fermanlar ve bizler müttefikan size kat’î haber veriyoruz.” diyorlar. İşte bu temsil gibi her vakit gördüğümüz ecel darağacının arkasında mukadderat-ı nev-i beşer piyangosundan ehl-i iman ve taat için –hüsn-ü hâtime şartıyla– ebedî ve tükenmez bir hazinenin bileti çıkacağını yüzde yüz ihtimal ile; sefahet ve haram ve itikadsızlık ve fıskta devam edenler –tövbe etmemek şartıyla– ya idam-ı ebedî (âhirete inanmayanlara) veya daimî ve karanlık haps-i münferid (beka-i ruha inanan ve sefahette gidenlere) ve şakavet-i ebediye i’lamını alacaklarını yüzde doksan dokuz ihtimal ile kat’î haber veren, başta ellerinde nişane-i tasdik olan hadsiz mu’cizeler bulunan yüz yirmi dört bin peygamberler ve onların verdikleri haberlerin izlerini ve sinemada gibi gölgelerini, keşif ile zevk ile görüp tasdik ederek imza basan yüz yirmi dört milyondan ziyade evliyalar (kaddesallahu esrarahum) ve o iki kısım meşahir-i insaniyenin haberlerini aklen kat’î bürhanlarla ve kuvvetli hüccetlerle –fikren ve mantıken– yakînî bir surette ispat ederek tasdik edip imza basan milyarlar gelen geçen muhakkikler, (*1) müçtehidler ve sıddıkînler; bi’l-icma, mütevatiren nev-i insanın güneşleri, kamerleri, yıldızları olan bu üç cemaat-i azîme ve bu üç taife-i ehl-i hakikat ve beşerin kudsî kumandanları olan bu üç büyük ve âlî heyetlerin fermanları ile verdikleri haberleri dinlemeyen ve saadet-i ebediyeye giden, onların gösterdikleri yol olan sırat-ı müstakimde gitmeyenler, yüzde doksan dokuz dehşetli tehlike ihtimalini nazara almayan ve bir tek muhbirin bir yolda tehlike var demesiyle o yolu bırakan başka uzun yolda hareket eden bir adam, elbette ve elbette vaziyeti şudur ki: İki yolun –hadsiz muhbirlerin kat’î ihbarlarıyla– en kısa ve kolayı ve yüzde yüz cennet ve saadet-i ebediyeyi kazandıranı bırakıp en dağdağalı ve uzun ve sıkıntılı ve yüzde doksan dokuz cehennem hapsini ve şakavet-i daimeyi netice veren yolunu ihtiyar ettiği halde, dünyada iki yolun, bir tek muhbirin yalan olabilir haberiyle yüzde bir tek ihtimal tehlike ve bir ay hapis imkânı bulunan kısa yolu bırakıp, menfaatsiz –yalnız zararsız olduğu için– uzun yolu ihtiyar eden bedbaht, sarhoş divaneler gibi dehşetli ve uzakta görünen ve ona musallat olan ejderhalara ehemmiyet vermez, sineklerle uğraşıyor, yalnız onlara ehemmiyet verir derecede aklını, kalbini, ruhunu, insaniyetini kaybetmiş oluyor. Madem hakikat-i hal budur; biz mahpuslar, bu hapis musibetinden intikamımızı tam almak için o mübarek ikinci heyetin hediyelerini kabul etmeliyiz. Yani, nasıl ki bir dakika intikam lezzeti ve birkaç dakika veya bir iki saat sefahet lezzetleriyle bu musibet, bizi on beş ve beş ve on ve iki üç sene bu hapse soktu, dünyamızı bize zindan eyledi. Biz dahi bu musibetin rağmına ve inadına, bir iki saat müddet-i hapsi bir iki gün ibadete ve iki üç sene cezamızı –mübarek kafilenin hediyeleriyle– yirmi otuz sene bâki bir ömre ve on ve yirmi sene hapiste cezamızı milyonlar sene cehennem hapsinden affımıza vesile edip fâni dünyamızın ağlamasına mukabil bâki hayatımızı güldürerek bu musibetten tam intikamımızı almalıyız. Hapishaneyi terbiyehane gösterip vatanımıza ve milletimize birer terbiyeli, emniyetli, menfaatli adam olmaya çalışmalıyız. Ve hapishane memurları ve müdürleri ve müdebbirleri dahi cani ve eşkıya ve serseri ve kātil ve sefahetçi ve vatana muzır zannettikleri adamları, bir mübarek dershanede çalışan talebeler görsünler ve müftehirane Allah’a şükretsinler. Üçüncü Mesele :Eskişehir Hapishanesinin penceresinde sefahati terviç eden Gençlik Rehberi’nde izahı bulunan ibretli bir hâdisenin hülâsası şudur: Bir zaman, Eskişehir Hapishanesinin penceresinde bir Cumhuriyet Bayramı’nda oturmuştum. Karşısındaki lise mektebinin büyük kızları, onun avlusunda gülerek raks ediyorlardı. Birden manevî bir sinema ile elli sene sonraki vaziyetleri bana göründü. Ve gördüm ki o elli altmış kızlardan ve talebelerden kırk ellisi kabirde toprak oluyorlar, azap çekiyorlar. Ve on tanesi, yetmiş seksen yaşında çirkinleşmiş, gençliğinde iffetini muhafaza etmediğinden sevmek beklediği nazarlardan nefret görüyorlar, kat’î müşahede ettim. Onların o acınacak hallerine ağladım. Hapishanedeki bir kısım arkadaşlar ağladığımı işittiler. Geldiler, sordular. Ben dedim: Şimdi beni kendi halime bırakınız, gidiniz. Evet, gördüğüm hakikattir, hayal değil. Nasıl ki bu yaz ve güzün âhiri kıştır. Öyle de gençlik yazı ve ihtiyarlık güzünün arkası kabir ve berzah kışıdır. Geçmiş zamanın elli sene evvelki hâdisatı sinema ile hal-i hazırda gösterildiği gibi gelecek zamanın elli sene sonraki istikbal hâdisatını gösteren bir sinema bulunsa, ehl-i dalalet ve sefahetin elli altmış sene sonraki vaziyetleri onlara gösterilse idi, şimdiki güldüklerine ve gayr-ı meşru keyiflerine nefretler ve teellümlerle ağlayacaklardı. Ben o Eskişehir Hapishanesindeki müşahede ile meşgul iken sefahet ve dalaleti terviç eden bir şahs-ı manevî, insî bir şeytan gibi karşıma dikildi ve dedi: “Biz, hayatın her bir çeşit lezzetini ve keyiflerini tatmak ve tattırmak istiyoruz, bize karışma.” Ben de cevaben dedim: Madem lezzet ve zevk için ölümü hatıra getirmeyip dalalet ve sefahete atılıyorsun, kat’iyen bil ki senin dalaletin hükmüyle bütün geçmiş zaman-ı mazi ölmüş ve ma’dumdur ve içinde cenazeleri çürümüş bir vahşetli mezaristandır. İnsaniyet alâkadarlığıyla ve dalalet yoluyla senin başına ve varsa ve ölmemiş ise kalbine, o hadsiz firaklardan ve o nihayetsiz dostlarının ebedî ölümlerinden gelen elemler, senin şimdiki sarhoşça, pek kısa bir zamandaki cüz’î lezzetini imha ettiği gibi; gelecek istikbal zamanı dahi itikadsızlığın cihetiyle yine ma’dum ve karanlıklı ve ölü ve dehşetli bir vahşetgâhtır. Ve oradan gelen ve başını vücuda çıkaran ve zaman-ı hazıra uğrayan bîçarelerin başları, ecel celladının satırıyla kesilip hiçliğe atıldığından, mütemadiyen akıl alâkadarlığıyla senin imansız başına hadsiz elîm endişeler yağdırıyor. Senin sefihane cüz’î lezzetini zîr ü zeber eder. Eğer dalaleti ve sefaheti bırakıp iman-ı tahkikî ve istikamet dairesine girsen iman nuruyla göreceksin ki o geçmiş zaman-ı mazi, ma’dum ve her şeyi çürüten bir mezaristan değil belki mevcud ve istikbale inkılab eden nurani bir âlem ve bâki ruhların istikbaldeki saadet saraylarına girmelerine bir intizar salonu görünmesi haysiyetiyle değil elem, belki imanın kuvvetine göre cennetin bir nevi manevî lezzetini dünyada dahi tattırdığı gibi; gelecek istikbal zamanı, değil vahşetgâh ve karanlık, belki iman gözüyle görünür ki saadet-i ebediye saraylarında hadsiz rahmeti ve keremi bulunan ve her bahar ve yazı birer sofra yapan ve nimetlerle dolduran bir Rahman-ı Rahîm-i Zülcelali ve’l-ikram’ın ziyafetleri kurulmuş ve ihsanlarının sergileri açılmış, oraya sevkiyat var diye iman sinemasıyla müşahede ettiğinden, derecesine göre bâki âlemin bir nevi lezzetini hissedebilir. Demek, hakiki ve elemsiz lezzet, yalnız imanda ve iman ile olabilir. İmanın bu dünyada dahi verdiği binler fayda ve neticelerinden yalnız bir tek fayda ve lezzetini, bu mezkûr bahsimiz münasebetiyle Gençlik Rehberi’nde bir hâşiye olarak yazılan bir temsil ile beyan edeceğiz. Şöyle ki: Mesela, senin gayet sevdiğin bir tek evladın sekeratta ölmek üzere iken ve meyusane elîm ebedî firakını düşünürken birden Hazret-i Hızır ve Hakîm-i Lokman gibi bir doktor geldi, tiryak gibi bir macun içirdi. O sevimli ve güzel evladın gözünü açtı, ölümden kurtuldu. Ne kadar sevinç ve ferah veriyor, anlarsın. İşte o çocuk gibi sevdiğin ve ciddi alâkadar olduğun milyonlar sence mahbub insanlar, o mazi mezaristanında –senin nazarında– çürüyüp mahvolmak üzere iken birden hakikat-i iman, Hakîm-i Lokman gibi o büyük idamhane tevehhüm edilen mezaristana kalp penceresinden bir ışık verdi. Onunla baştan başa bütün ölüler dirildiler. Ve “Biz ölmemişiz ve ölmeyeceğiz, yine sizinle görüşeceğiz.” lisan-ı hal ile dediklerinden aldığın hadsiz sevinçler ve ferahları, iman bu dünyada dahi vermesiyle ispat eder ki: İman hakikati öyle bir çekirdektir ki eğer tecessüm etse bir cennet-i hususiye ondan çıkar, o çekirdeğin şecere-i tûbası olur dedim. O muannid döndü dedi: “Hiç olmazsa hayvan gibi hayatımızı keyif ve lezzetle geçirmek için sefahet ve eğlencelerle bu ince şeyleri düşünmeyerek yaşayacağız.” Cevaben dedim: “Hayvan gibi olamazsın. Çünkü hayvanın mazi ve müstakbeli yok. Ne geçmişten elemler ve teessüfler alır ve ne de gelecekten endişeler ve korkular gelir. Lezzetini tam alır. Rahatla yaşar, yatar. Hâlık’ına şükreder. Hattâ kesilmek için yatırılan bir hayvan, bir şey hissetmez. Yalnız bıçak kestiği vakit hissetmek ister fakat o his dahi gider. O elemden de kurtulur. Demek, en büyük bir rahmet, bir şefkat-i İlahiye, gaybı bildirmemektedir ve başa gelen şeyleri setretmektedir. Hususan masum hayvanlar hakkında daha mükemmeldir. Fakat ey insan, senin mazi ve müstakbelin akıl cihetiyle bir derece gaybîlikten çıkmasıyla setr-i gaybdan hayvana gelen istirahatten tamamen mahrumsun. Geçmişten çıkan teessüfler, elîm firaklar ve gelecekten gelen korkular ve endişeler; senin cüz’î lezzetini hiçe indirir. Lezzet cihetinde yüz derece hayvandan aşağı düşürür. Madem hakikat budur. Ya aklını çıkar, at; hayvan ol, kurtul veya aklını imanla başına al, Kur’an’ı dinle. Yüz derece hayvandan ziyade bu fâni dünyada dahi safi lezzetleri kazan!” diyerek onu ilzam ettim. Yine o mütemerrid şahıs döndü dedi: “Hiç olmazsa ecnebi dinsizleri gibi yaşarız.” Cevaben dedim: “Ecnebi dinsizleri gibi de olamazsın. Çünkü onlar bir peygamberi inkâr etse diğerlerine inanabilirler. Peygamberleri bilmese de Allah’a inanabilir. Bunu da bilmezse kemalâta medar bazı seciyeleri bulunabilir. Fakat bir Müslüman, en âhir ve en büyük ve dini ve daveti umumî olan Âhir Zaman Peygamberi aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı inkâr etse ve zincirinden çıksa daha hiçbir peygamberi, hattâ Allah’ı kabul etmez. Çünkü bütün peygamberleri ve Allah’ı ve kemalâtı onunla bilmiş. Onlar onsuz kalbinde kalmaz. Bunun içindir ki eskiden beri her dinden İslâmiyet’e giriyorlar. Ve hiçbir Müslüman, hakiki Yahudi veya Mecusi veya Nasrani olmaz. Belki dinsiz olur, seciyeleri bozulur; vatana, millete muzır bir halete girer.” ispat ettim. O muannid ve mütemerrid şahsın daha tutunacak bir yeri kalmadı. Kayboldu, cehenneme gitti. İşte ey bu Medrese-i Yusufiyede benim ders arkadaşlarım! Madem hakikat budur. Ve bu hakikati Risale-i Nur o derece kat’î ve güneş gibi ispat etmiş ki yirmi senedir mütemerridlerin inatlarını kırıp imana getiriyor. Biz dahi hem dünyamıza hem istikbalimize hem âhiretimize hem vatanımıza hem milletimize tam menfaatli ve kolay ve selâmetli olan iman ve istikamet yolunu takip edip, boş vaktimizi sıkıntılı hülyalar yerinde, Kur’an’dan bildiğimiz sureleri okumak ve manalarını bildiren arkadaşlardan öğrenmek ve kazaya kalmış farz namazlarımızı kaza etmek ve birbirinin güzel huylarından istifade edip bu hapishaneyi güzel seciyeli fidanlar yetiştiren bir mübarek bahçeye çevirmek gibi a’mal-i saliha ile hapishane müdür ve alâkadarları, cani ve kātillerin başlarında zebani gibi azap memurları değil belki Medrese-i Yusufiyede cennete adam yetiştirmek ve onların terbiyesine nezaret etmek vazifesiyle memur birer müstakim üstad ve birer şefkatli rehber olmalarına çalışmalıyız. Dördüncü Mesele:Harb-i Umumî’den elli gündür (şimdi yedi seneden geçti aynı hal) hiç sormuyorsun ve merak etmiyorsun Yine Gençlik Rehberi’nde izahı var. Bir zaman bana hizmet eden kardeşlerim tarafından sual edildi ki: “Küre-i arzı herc ü merce getiren ve İslâm mukadderatıyla alâkadar olan bu dehşetli Harb-i Umumî’den elli gündür (şimdi yedi seneden geçti aynı hal) (*2) hiç sormuyorsun ve merak etmiyorsun. Halbuki bir kısım mütedeyyin ve âlim insanlar, cemaati ve camiyi bırakıp radyo dinlemeye koşuyorlar. Acaba bundan daha büyük bir hâdise mi var? Veya onunla meşgul olmanın zararı mı var?” dediler. Cevaben dedim ki: Ömür sermayesi pek azdır. Lüzumlu işler pek çoktur. Birbiri içinde mütedâhil daireler gibi her insanın kalp ve mide dairesinden ve ceset ve hane dairesinden, mahalle ve şehir dairesinden ve vatan ve memleket dairesinden ve küre-i arz ve nev-i beşer dairesinden tut tâ zîhayat ve dünya dairesine kadar, birbiri içinde daireler var. Her bir dairede her bir insanın bir nevi vazifesi bulunabilir. Fakat en küçük dairede, en büyük ve ehemmiyetli ve daimî vazife var. Ve en büyük dairede en küçük ve muvakkat, ara sıra vazife bulunabilir. Bu kıyas ile küçüklük ve büyüklük makûsen mütenasip vazifeler bulunabilir. Fakat büyük dairenin cazibedarlığı cihetiyle küçük dairedeki lüzumlu ve ehemmiyetli hizmeti bıraktırıp lüzumsuz, malayani ve âfakî işlerle meşgul eder. Sermaye-i hayatını boş yerde imha eder. O kıymettar ömrünü kıymetsiz şeylerde öldürür. Ve bazen bu harp boğuşmalarını merak ile takip eden, bir tarafa kalben taraftar olur. Onun zulümlerini hoş görür, zulmüne şerik olur. Birinci noktaya cevap ise: Evet, bu Cihan Harbi’nden daha büyük bir hâdise ve bu zemin yüzündeki hâkimiyet-i âmme davasından daha ehemmiyetli bir dava, herkesin ve bilhassa Müslümanların başına öyle bir hâdise ve öyle bir dava açılmış ki her adam, eğer Alman ve İngiliz kadar kuvveti ve serveti olsa ve aklı da varsa o tek davayı kazanmak için bilâ-tereddüt sarf edecek. İşte o dava ise yüz bin meşahir-i insaniyenin ve hadsiz nev-i beşerin yıldızları ve mürşidlerinin müttefikan, kâinat sahibinin ve mutasarrıfının binler vaad ve ahidlerine istinaden haber verdikleri ve bir kısmı gözleriyle gördükleri şu ki herkesin iman mukabilinde bu zemin yüzü kadar bağlar ve kasırlar ile müzeyyen ve bâki ve daimî bir tarla ve mülkü kazanmak veya kaybetmek davası başına açılmış. Eğer iman vesikasını sağlam elde etmezse kaybedecek. Ve bu asırda, maddiyyunluk taunuyla çoklar o davasını kaybediyor. Hattâ bir ehl-i keşif ve tahkik, bir yerde kırk vefiyattan yalnız birkaç tanesi kazandığını sekeratta müşahede etmiş, ötekiler kaybetmişler. Acaba bu kaybettiği davanın yerini, bütün dünya saltanatı o adama verilse doldurabilir mi? İşte o davayı kazandıracak olan hizmetleri ve yüzde doksanına o davayı kaybettirmeyen hârika bir dava vekilini, o işte çalıştıran vazifeleri bırakıp ebedî dünyada kalacak gibi âfakî malayaniyat ile iştigal etmek tam bir akılsızlık bildiğimizden biz Risale-i Nur şakirdleri, her birimizin yüz derece aklımız ziyade olsa da ancak bu vazifeye sarf etmek lâzımdır, diye kanaatimiz var. Ey hapis musibetinde benim yeni kardeşlerim! Sizler, benim ile beraber gelen eski kardeşlerim gibi Risale-i Nur’u görmemişsiniz. Ben onları ve onlar gibi binler şakirdleri şahit göstererek derim ve ispat ederim ve ispat etmişim ki o büyük davayı yüzde doksanına kazandıran ve yirmi senede yirmi bin adama o davanın kazancının vesikası ve senedi ve beratı olan iman-ı tahkikîyi eline veren ve Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in mu’cize-i maneviyesinden neş’et edip çıkan ve bu zamanın birinci bir dava vekili bulunan Risale-i Nur’dur. Bu on sekiz senedir benim düşmanlarım ve zındıklar ve maddiyyunlar, aleyhimde gayet gaddarane desiselerle hükûmetin bazı erkânlarını iğfal ederek bizi imha için bu defa gibi eskide dahi hapislere, zindanlara soktukları halde, Risale-i Nur’un çelik kalesinde yüz otuz parça cihazatından ancak iki üç parçasına ilişebilmişler. Demek, avukat tutmak isteyen onu elde etse yeter. Hem korkmayınız, Risale-i Nur yasak olmaz; hükûmet-i cumhuriyenin mebusları ve erkânlarının ellerinde mühim risaleleri iki üçü müstesna olarak serbest geziyorlardı. İnşâallah, bir zaman hapishaneleri tam bir ıslahhane yapmak için bahtiyar müdürler ve memurlar, o Nurları mahpuslara ekmek ve ilaç gibi tevzi edecekler. Beşinci Mesele: Gençlik hiç şüphe yok ki gidecek Gençlik Rehberi’nde izah edildiği gibi gençlik hiç şüphe yok ki gidecek. Yaz güze ve kışa yer vermesi ve gündüz akşama ve geceye değişmesi kat’iyetinde, gençlik dahi ihtiyarlığa ve ölüme değişecek. Eğer o fâni ve geçici gençliğini iffetle hayrata –istikamet dairesinde– sarf etse onunla ebedî, bâki bir gençliği kazanacağını bütün semavî fermanlar müjde veriyorlar. Eğer sefahete sarf etse nasıl ki bir dakika hiddet yüzünden bir katl, milyonlar dakika hapis cezasını çektirir. Öyle de gayr-ı meşru dairedeki gençlik keyifleri ve lezzetleri, âhiret mes’uliyetinden ve kabir azabından ve zevalinden gelen teessüflerden ve günahlardan ve dünyevî mücazatlarından başka, aynı lezzet içinde o lezzetten ziyade elemler olduğunu aklı başında her genç tecrübe ile tasdik eder. Mesela, haram sevmekte bir kıskançlık elemi ve firak elemi ve mukabele görmemek elemi gibi çok arızalar ile o cüz’î lezzet, zehirli bir bal hükmüne geçer. Ve o gençliğin sû-i istimali ile gelen hastalıkla hastahanelere ve taşkınlıklarıyla hapishanelere ve kalp ve ruhun gıdasızlık ve vazifesizliğinden neş’et eden sıkıntılarla meyhanelere, sefahethanelere veya mezaristana düşeceklerini bilmek istersen, git hastahanelerden ve hapishanelerden ve meyhanelerden ve kabristandan sor. Elbette ekseriyetle, gençlerin gençliğinin sû-i istimalinden ve taşkınlıklarından ve gayr-ı meşru keyiflerin cezası olarak gelen tokatlardan eyvahlar ve ağlamalar ve esefler işiteceksin. Eğer istikamet dairesinde gitse gençlik gayet şirin ve güzel bir nimet-i İlahiye ve tatlı ve kuvvetli bir vasıta-i hayrat olarak âhirette gayet parlak ve bâki bir gençlik netice vereceğini, başta Kur’an olarak çok kat’î âyâtıyla bütün semavî kitaplar ve fermanlar haber verip müjde ediyorlar. Madem hakikat budur. Ve madem helâl dairesi keyfe kâfidir. Ve madem haram dairesindeki bir saat lezzet, bazen bir sene ve on sene hapis cezasını çektirir. Elbette gençlik nimetine bir şükür olarak o tatlı nimeti iffette, istikamette sarf etmek lâzım ve elzemdir. Altıncı Mesele: “Bize Hâlık’ımızı tanıttır, muallimlerimiz Allah’tan bahsetmiyorlar.” Risale-i Nur’un çok yerlerinde izahı ve kat’î hadsiz hüccetleri bulunan iman-ı billah rüknünün binler küllî bürhanlarından bir tek bürhana kısaca bir işarettir. Kastamonu’da lise talebelerinden bir kısmı yanıma geldiler. “Bize Hâlık’ımızı tanıttır, muallimlerimiz Allah’tan bahsetmiyorlar.” dediler. Ben dedim: Sizin okuduğunuz fenlerden her fen, kendi lisan-ı mahsusuyla mütemadiyen Allah’tan bahsedip Hâlık’ı tanıttırıyorlar. Muallimleri değil, onları dinleyiniz. Mesela, nasıl ki mükemmel bir eczahane ki her kavanozunda hârika ve hassas mizanlarla alınmış hayattar macunlar ve tiryaklar var. Şüphesiz gayet maharetli ve kimyager ve hakîm bir eczacıyı gösterir. Öyle de küre-i arz eczahanesinde bulunan dört yüz bin çeşit nebatat ve hayvanat kavanozlarındaki zîhayat macunlar ve tiryaklar cihetiyle, bu çarşıdaki eczahaneden ne derece ziyade mükemmel ve büyük olması nisbetinde, okuduğunuz fenn-i tıp mikyasıyla küre-i arz eczahane-i kübrasının eczacısı olan Hakîm-i Zülcelal’i hattâ kör gözlere de gösterir, tanıttırır. Hem mesela, nasıl bir hârika fabrika ki binler çeşit çeşit kumaşları basit bir maddeden dokuyor. Şeksiz, bir fabrikatörü ve maharetli bir makinisti tanıttırır. Öyle de küre-i arz denilen yüz binler başlı, her başında yüz binler mükemmel fabrika bulunan bu seyyar makine-i Rabbaniye, ne derece bu insan fabrikasından büyükse, mükemmelse o derecede okuduğunuz fenn-i makine mikyasıyla küre-i arzın ustasını ve sahibini bildirir ve tanıttırır. Hem mesela, nasıl ki gayet mükemmel bin bir çeşit erzak etrafından celbedip içinde muntazaman istif ve ihzar edilmiş depo ve iaşe ambarı ve dükkân, şeksiz bir fevkalâde iaşe ve erzak mâlikini ve sahibini ve memurunu bildirir. Öyle de bir senede yirmi dört bin senelik bir dairede muntazaman seyahat eden ve yüz binler ve ayrı ayrı erzak isteyen taifeleri içine alan ve seyahatiyle mevsimlere uğrayıp baharı bir büyük vagon gibi binler ayrı ayrı taamlarla doldurarak kışta erzakı tükenen bîçare zîhayatlara getiren ve küre-i arz denilen bu Rahmanî iaşe ambarı ve bu sefine-i Sübhaniye ve bin bir çeşit cihazatı ve malları ve konserve paketleri taşıyan bu depo ve dükkân-ı Rabbanî, ne derece o fabrikadan büyük ve mükemmel ise okuduğunuz veya okuyacağınız fenn-i iaşe mikyasıyla o kat’iyette ve o derecede küre-i arz deposunun sahibini, mutasarrıfını, müdebbirini bildirir, tanıttırır, sevdirir. Hem nasıl ki dört yüz bin millet içinde bulunan ve her milletin istediği erzakı ayrı ve istimal ettiği silahı ayrı ve giydiği elbisesi ayrı ve talimatı ayrı ve terhisatı ayrı olan bir ordunun mu’cizekâr bir kumandanı, tek başıyla bütün o ayrı ayrı milletlerin ayrı ayrı erzaklarını ve çeşit çeşit eslihalarını ve elbiselerini ve cihazatlarını, hiçbirini unutmayarak ve şaşırmayarak verdiği o acib ordu ve ordugâh, şüphesiz bedahetle o hârika kumandanı gösterir, takdirkârane sevdirir. Aynen öyle de zemin yüzünün ordugâhında ve her baharda yeniden silah altına alınmış bir yeni ordu-yu Sübhanîde, nebatat ve hayvanat milletlerinden dört yüz bin nev’in çeşit çeşit elbise, erzak, esliha, talim, terhisleri gayet mükemmel ve muntazam ve hiçbirini unutmayarak ve şaşırmayarak bir tek kumandan-ı a’zam tarafından verilen küre-i arzın bahar ordugâhı, ne derece mezkûr insan ordu ve ordugâhından büyük ve mükemmel ise sizin okuyacağınız fenn-i askerî mikyasıyla, dikkatli ve aklı başında olanlara o derece küre-i arzın hâkimini ve Rabb’ini ve müdebbirini ve Kumandan-ı Akdes’ini hayretler ve takdislerle bildirir ve tahmid ve tesbihle sevdirir. Hem nasıl ki bir hârika şehirde milyonlar elektrik lambaları hareket ederek her yeri gezerler, yanmak maddeleri tükenmiyor bir tarzdaki elektrik lambaları ve fabrikası; şeksiz, bedahetle elektriği idare eden ve seyyar lambaları yapan ve fabrikayı kuran ve iştial maddelerini getiren bir mu’cizekâr ustayı ve fevkalâde kudretli bir elektrikçiyi hayretler ve tebriklerle tanıttırır, yaşasınlar ile sevdirir. Aynen öyle de bu âlem şehrinde dünya sarayının damındaki yıldız lambaları, bir kısmı –kozmoğrafyanın dediğine bakılsa– küre-i arzdan bin defa büyük ve top güllesinden yetmiş defa süratli hareket ettikleri halde, intizamını bozmuyor, birbirine çarpmıyor, sönmüyor, yanmak maddeleri tükenmiyor. Okuduğunuz kozmoğrafyanın dediğine göre, küre-i arzdan bir milyon defadan ziyade büyük ve bir milyon seneden ziyade yaşayan ve bir misafirhane-i Rahmaniyede bir lamba ve soba olan güneşimizin yanmasının devamı için her gün küre-i arzın denizleri kadar gaz yağı ve dağları kadar kömür veya bin arz kadar odun yığınları lâzımdır ki sönmesin. Ve onu ve onun gibi ulvi yıldızları gaz yağsız, odunsuz, kömürsüz yandıran ve söndürmeyen ve beraber ve çabuk gezdiren ve birbirine çarptırmayan bir nihayetsiz kudreti ve saltanatı, ışık parmaklarıyla gösteren bu kâinat şehr-i muhteşemindeki dünya sarayının elektrik lambaları ve idareleri ne derece o misalden daha büyük, daha mükemmeldir, o derecede sizin okuduğunuz veya okuyacağınız fenn-i elektrik mikyasıyla bu meşher-i a’zam-ı kâinatın sultanını, münevvirini, müdebbirini, sâni’ini, o nurani yıldızları şahit göstererek tanıttırır. Tesbihatla, takdisatla sevdirir, perestiş ettirir. Hem mesela, nasıl ki bir kitap bulunsa ki bir satırında bir kitap ince yazılmış ve her bir kelimesinde ince kalemle bir sure-i Kur’aniye yazılmış, gayet manidar ve bütün meseleleri birbirini teyid eder ve kâtibini ve müellifini fevkalâde maharetli ve iktidarlı gösteren bir acib mecmua; şeksiz, gündüz gibi kâtip ve musannifini kemalâtıyla, hünerleriyle bildirir, tanıttırır. “Mâşâallah, bârekellah” cümleleriyle takdir ettirir. Aynen öyle de bu kâinat kitab-ı kebiri ki bir tek sahifesi olan zemin yüzünde ve bir tek forması olan baharda, üç yüz bin ayrı ayrı kitaplar hükmündeki üç yüz bin nebatî ve hayvanî taifeleri beraber, birbiri içinde, yanlışsız, hatasız, karıştırmayarak, şaşırmayarak; mükemmel, muntazam ve bazen ağaç gibi bir kelimede bir kasideyi; ve çekirdek gibi bir noktada bir kitabın tamam bir fihristesini yazan bir kalem işlediğini gözümüzle gördüğümüz bu nihayetsiz manidar ve her kelimesinde çok hikmetler bulunan şu mecmua-i kâinat ve bu mücessem Kur’an-ı Ekber-i Âlem, mezkûr misaldeki kitaptan ne derece büyük ve mükemmel ve manidar ise o derecede sizin okuduğunuz fenn-i hikmetü’l-eşya ve mektepte bilfiil mübaşeret ettiğiniz fenn-i kıraat ve fenn-i kitabet, geniş mikyaslarıyla ve dürbün gözleriyle bu kitab-ı kâinatın nakkaşını, kâtibini hadsiz kemalâtıyla tanıttırır. “Allahu ekber” cümlesiyle bildirir, “Sübhanallah” takdisiyle tarif eder, “Elhamdülillah” senalarıyla sevdirir. İşte bu fenlere kıyasen, yüzer fünundan her bir fen, geniş mikyasıyla ve hususi âyinesiyle ve dürbünlü gözüyle ve ibretli nazarıyla bu kâinatın Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’ini esmasıyla bildirir; sıfâtını, kemalâtını tanıttırır. İşte bu muhteşem ve parlak bir bürhan-ı vahdaniyet olan mezkûr hücceti ders vermek içindir ki Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan çok tekrar ile en ziyade رَبُّ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضِ ve خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ âyetleriyle Hâlık’ımızı bize tanıttırıyor, diye o mektepli gençlere dedim. Onlar dahi tamamıyla kabul edip tasdik ederek: “Hadsiz şükür olsun Rabb’imize ki tam kudsî ve ayn-ı hakikat bir ders aldık. Allah senden razı olsun.” dediler. Ben de dedim: İnsan, binler çeşit elemler ile müteellim ve binler nevi lezzetler ile mütelezziz olacak bir zîhayat makine ve gayet derece acziyle beraber hadsiz maddî, manevî düşmanları ve nihayetsiz fakrıyla beraber hadsiz zahirî ve bâtınî ihtiyaçları bulunan ve mütemadiyen zeval ve firak tokatlarını yiyen bir bîçare mahluk iken, birden iman ve ubudiyetle böyle bir Padişah-ı Zülcelal’e intisap edip bütün düşmanlarına karşı bir nokta-i istinad ve bütün hâcatına medar bir nokta-i istimdad bularak herkes mensup olduğu efendisinin şerefiyle, makamıyla iftihar ettiği gibi o da böyle nihayetsiz Kadîr ve Rahîm bir Padişah’a iman ile intisap etse ve ubudiyetle hizmetine girse ve ecelin idam ilanını kendi hakkında terhis tezkeresine çevirse ne kadar memnun ve minnettar ve ne kadar müteşekkirane iftihar edebilir, kıyas ediniz. O mektepli gençlere dediğim gibi musibetzede mahpuslara da tekrar ile derim: Onu tanıyan ve itaat eden zindanda dahi olsa bahtiyardır. Onu unutan saraylarda da olsa zindandadır, bedbahttır. Hattâ bir bahtiyar mazlum, idam olunurken bedbaht zalimlere demiş: “Ben idam olmuyorum. Belki terhis ile saadete gidiyorum. Fakat ben de sizi idam-ı ebedî ile mahkûm gördüğümden sizden tam intikamımı alıyorum.” لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ diyerek sürur ile teslim-i ruh eder. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ Yedinci Mesele: Bize âhiretimizi de tam bildir. Tâ ki nefsimiz ve zamanın şeytanları bizi yoldan çıkarmasın, daha böyle hapislere sokmasın Denizli Hapsinde bir cuma gününün meyvesidir. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَمَٓا اَمْرُ السَّاعَةِ اِلَّا كَلَمْحِ الْبَصَرِ اَوْ هُوَ اَقْرَبُ ۞ مَا خَلْقُكُمْ وَلَا بَعْثُكُمْ اِلَّا كَنَفْسٍ وَاحِدَةٍ ۞ فَانْظُرْ اِلٰٓى اٰثَارِ رَحْمَتِ اللّٰهِ كَيْفَ يُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا اِنَّ ذٰلِكَ لَمُحْيِى الْمَوْتٰى وَهُوَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ Bir zaman Kastamonu’da “Hâlık’ımızı bize tanıttır.” diyen lise talebelerine sâbık Altıncı Mesele’de mektep fünununun dilleriyle verdiğim dersi, Denizli Hapishanesinde benimle temas edebilen mahpuslar okudular. Tam bir kanaat-i imaniye aldıklarından âhirete bir iştiyak hissedip “Bize âhiretimizi de tam bildir. Tâ ki nefsimiz ve zamanın şeytanları bizi yoldan çıkarmasın, daha böyle hapislere sokmasın.” dediler. Ve Denizli Hapsindeki Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin ve sâbıkan Altıncı Mesele’yi okuyanların arzuları ile âhiret rüknünün dahi bir hülâsasının beyanı lâzım geldi. Ben de Risale-i Nur’dan bir kısacık hülâsa ile derim: Nasıl ki Altıncı Mesele’de biz Hâlık’ımızı arzdan, semavattan sorduk; onlar fenlerin dilleri ile güneş gibi Hâlık’ımızı bize tanıttırdılar. Aynen biz de âhiretimizi başta o bildiğimiz Rabb’imizden, sonra Peygamberimizden, sonra Kur’an’ımızdan, sonra sair peygamberler ve mukaddes kitaplardan, sonra melaikelerden, sonra kâinattan soracağız. İşte birinci mertebede âhireti Allah’tan soruyoruz. O da bütün gönderdiği elçileriyle ve fermanlarıyla ve bütün isimleriyle ve sıfatlarıyla “Evet, âhiret vardır ve sizi oraya sevk ediyorum.” ferman ediyor. Onuncu Söz, on iki parlak ve kat’î hakikatler ile bir kısım isimlerin âhirete dair cevaplarını ispat ve izah eylemiş. Burada, o izaha iktifaen gayet kısa bir işaret ederiz. Evet, madem hiçbir saltanat yoktur ki o saltanata itaat edenlere mükâfatı ve isyan edenlere mücazatı bulunmasın. Elbette rububiyet-i mutlaka mertebesinde bir saltanat-ı sermediyenin, o saltanata iman ile intisap ve taat ile fermanlarına teslim olanlara mükâfatı ve o izzetli saltanatı küfür ve isyanla inkâr edenlere de mücazatı; o rahmet ve cemale, o izzet ve celale lâyık bir tarzda olacak diye Rabbü’l-âlemîn ve Sultanü’d-Deyyan isimleri cevap veriyorlar. Hem madem güneş gibi gündüz gibi zemin yüzünde bir umumî rahmet ve ihatalı bir şefkat ve kerem gözümüzle görüyoruz. Mesela, o rahmet her baharda umum ağaçları ve meyveli nebatları cennet hurileri gibi giydirip, süslendirip, ellerine her çeşit meyveleri verip, bizlere uzatıp “Haydi alınız, yeyiniz.” dediği gibi; bir zehirli sineğin eliyle bizlere şifalı, tatlı balı yedirdiği ve elsiz bir böceğin eliyle en yumuşak ipeği bizlere giydirdiği gibi bir avuç kadar küçücük çekirdeklerde, tohumcuklarda binler batman taamları bizim için saklayan ve ihtiyat zahîresi olarak o küçücük depolarda yerleştiren bir rahmet, bir şefkat, elbette hiç şüphe olamaz ki: Bu derece nâzeninane beslediği bu sevimli ve minnettarları ve perestişkârları olan mü’min insanları idam etmez. Belki onları daha parlak rahmetlere mazhar etmek için hayat-ı dünyeviye vazifesinden terhis eder, diye Rahîm ve Kerîm isimleri sualimize cevap veriyorlar ‌اَلْجَنَّةُ حَقٌّ‌ diyorlar. Hem madem biz gözümüzle görüyoruz ki: Umum mahluklarda ve zemin yüzünde öyle bir hikmet eli işliyor ve öyle bir adalet ölçüleriyle işler dönüyor ki akl-ı beşer onun fevkinde düşünemiyor. Mesela, insanın bin cihazatına takılan hikmetlerinden yalnız bir küçük çekirdek kadar kuvve-i hâfızasında bütün tarihçe-i hayatını ve ona temas eden hadsiz hâdisatı o kuvvecikte yazıp, onu bir kütüphane hükmüne getirip ve insanın haşirde muhakemesi için neşir olacak olan defter-i a’malinin bir küçük senedi olarak her vakit hatırlatmak sırrı ile her insanın eline vererek dimağının cebine koyan bir ezelî hikmet ve bütün masnuatta gayet hassas mizanlar ile azalarını yerleştiren, mikroptan gergedana, sinekten simurga kuşuna, bir çiçekli nebattan milyarlar, trilyonlarla çiçekler açan bahar çiçeğine kadar, israfsız ölçülerle bir tenasüp, bir muvazene, bir intizam ve bir cemal içinde masnuatı bir hüsn-ü sanat yapan ve her zîhayatın hukuk-u hayatını kemal-i mizanla veren; iyiliklere güzel neticeler ve fenalıklara fena neticeler verdiren ve Âdem zamanından beri tâğî ve zalim kavimlere vurduğu tokatlarla kendini pek kuvvetli ihsas ettiren bir adalet-i sermediye, elbette ve hiç şüphe getirmez ki: Güneş gündüzsüz olmadığı gibi o hikmet-i ezeliye, o adalet-i sermediye âhiretsiz olmazlar ve ölümde en zalimlerin ve en mazlumların bir tarzda gitmelerindeki âkıbetsiz bir dehşetli haksızlığa, adaletsizliğe ve hikmetsizliğe hiçbir vechile müsaade etmezler, diye Hakîm ve Hakem ve Adl ve Âdil isimleri bizim sualimize kat’î cevap veriyorlar. Hem madem bütün zîhayat mahlukların elleri yetişmediği ve iktidarları dairesinde olmayan bütün hâcatlarını, bütün fıtrî matlablarını bir nevi dua bulunan istidad-ı fıtrî ve ihtiyac-ı zarurî dilleriyle istedikleri vakitte, gayet rahîm ve işitici ve şefkatli bir dest-i gaybî tarafından verildiğinden ve ihtiyarî olan daavat-ı insaniyenin, hususan havasların ve nebilerin dualarının on adetten altı yedisi hilaf-ı âdet makbul olmasından kat’î anlaşılıyor ki: Her dertlinin âhını, her muhtacın duasını işiten ve dinleyen bir Semî’-i Mücîb perde arkasında var, bakar ki en küçük bir zîhayatın en küçük bir ihtiyacını görür ve en gizli bir âhını işitir, şefkat eder, fiilen cevap verir, memnun eder. Elbette ve her halde hiçbir şüphe ihtimali kalmaz ki mahlukların en ehemmiyetlisi olan nev-i insanın en ehemmiyetli ve umumî ve umum kâinatı ve umum esma ve sıfât-ı İlahiyeyi alâkadar eden beka-i uhreviyeye ait dualarını içine alan ve nev-i insanın güneşleri ve yıldızları ve kumandanları olan bütün peygamberleri arkasına alıp onlara duasına “Âmin âmin!” dedirten ve ümmetinden her gün, her ferd-i mütedeyyin hiç olmazsa kaç defa ona salavat getirmekle onun duasına “Âmin, âmin!” diyen ve belki bütün mahlukat o duasına iştirak ederek “Evet, yâ Rabbenâ! İstediğini ver, biz de onun istediğini istiyoruz.” diyorlar. Bütün bu reddedilmez şerait altında beka-i uhrevî ve saadet-i ebediye için Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın –haşrin hadsiz esbab-ı mûcibesinden– yalnız tek duası, cennetin vücuduna ve baharın icadı kadar kudretine kolay olan âhiretin icadına kâfi bir sebeptir, diye Mücîb ve Semî’ ve Rahîm isimleri bizim sualimize cevap veriyorlar. Hem madem gündüz bedahetle güneşi gösterdiği gibi; zemin yüzünde, mevsimlerin tebeddülünde küllî ölmek ve dirilmekte, perde arkasında bir mutasarrıf gayet intizamla koca küre-i arzı bir bahçe, belki bir ağaç kolaylığında ve intizamında ve azametli baharı bir çiçek suhuletinde ve mizanlı ziynetinde ve zemin sahifesinde üç yüz bin haşir ve neşrin numune ve misallerini gösteren üç yüz bin kitap hükmündeki nebatat ve hayvanat taifelerini onda yazar, beraber ve birbiri içinde şaşırmayarak, karışık iken karıştırmayarak, birbirine benzemekle beraber iltibassız, sehivsiz, hatasız, mükemmel, muntazam, manidar yazan bir kalem-i kudret, bu azameti içinde hadsiz bir rahmet, nihayetsiz bir hikmet ile işlediği gibi; koca kâinatı bir hanesi misillü insana musahhar ve müzeyyen ve tefriş etmek ve o insanı halife-i zemin ederek ve dağ ve gök ve yer tahammülünden çekindikleri emanet-i kübrayı ona vermesi ve sair zîhayatlara bir derece zabitlik mertebesiyle mükerrem etmesi ve hitabat-ı Sübhaniyesine ve sohbetine müşerref eylemesi ile fevkalâde bir makam verdiği ve bütün semavî fermanlarda ona saadet-i ebediyeyi ve beka-i uhreviyeyi kat’î vaad ve ahdettiği halde, elbette ve hiçbir şüphe olmaz ki: Bahar kadar kudretine kolay gelen dâr-ı saadeti o mükerrem ve müşerref insanlar için açacak ve yapacak ve haşir ve kıyameti getirecek, diye Muhyî ve Mümît ve Hay ve Kayyum ve Kadîr ve Alîm isimleri, Hâlık’ımızdan sormamıza cevap veriyorlar. Evet, her baharda bütün ağaçları ve otların köklerini aynen ihya ve nebatî ve hayvanî üç yüz bin nevi haşrin ve neşrin numunelerini icad eden bir kudret, Muhammed ve Musa aleyhimessalâtü vesselâmların her birinin ümmetinin geçirdiği bin senelik zaman, karşı karşıya hayalen getirilip bakılsa haşrin ve neşrin bin misalini ve bin delilini iki bin baharda (*3) gösterdiği görülecek. Ve böyle bir kudretten haşr-i cismanîyi uzak görmek, bin derece körlük ve akılsızlıktır. Hem madem nev-i beşerin en meşhurları olan yüz yirmi dört bin peygamberler ittifak ile saadet-i ebediyeyi ve beka-yı uhrevîyi Cenab-ı Hakk’ın binler vaad ve ahidlerine istinaden ilan edip, mu’cizeleriyle doğru olduklarını ispat ettikleri gibi hadsiz ehl-i velayet, keşif ile ve zevk ile aynı hakikate imza basıyorlar. Elbette, o hakikat güneş gibi zahir olur, şüphe eden divane olur. Evet, bir fende ve bir sanatta mütehassıs bir iki zatın o fen ve o sanata ait hükümleri ve fikirleri, onda ihtisası olmayan bin adamın –hattâ başka fenlerde âlim ve ehl-i ihtisas da olsalar– muhalif fikirlerini hükümden ıskat ettikleri gibi bir meselede, mesela, ramazan hilâlini yevm-i şekte ispat etmek ve “Süt konservelerine benzeyen ceviz-i Hindî bahçesi rûy-i zeminde var.” diye dava etmekte iki ispat edici, bin inkâr edici ve nefyedicilere galebe edip davayı kazanıyorlar. Çünkü ispat eden yalnız bir ceviz-i Hindîyi veyahut yerini gösterse kolayca davayı kazanır. Onu nefiy ve inkâr eden, bütün rûy-i zemini aramak, taramakla hiçbir yerde bulunmadığını göstermekle davasını ispat edebildiği gibi; cenneti ve dâr-ı saadeti ihbar ve ispat eden yalnız bir izini, sinemada gibi keşfen bir gölgesini, bir tereşşuhunu göstermekle davayı kazandığı halde; onu nefiy ve inkâr eden, bütün kâinatı ve ezelden ebede kadar zamanları görmek ve göstermekle ancak inkârını ve nefyini ispat ile davayı kazanabilir. Ve bu ehemmiyetli sırdandır ki hususi bir yere bakmayan ve imanî hakikatler gibi umum kâinata bakan nefiyler, inkârlar –zatında muhal olmamak şartıyla– ispat edilmez, diye ehl-i tahkik ittifak edip bir düstur-u esasî kabul etmişler. İşte bu kat’î hakikate binaen binler feylesofların muhalif fikirleri, böyle imanî meselelerde bir tek muhbir-i sadıka karşı hiçbir şüphe hattâ vesvese vermemek lâzım iken, yüz yirmi bin ispat edici ehl-i ihtisas ve muhbir-i sadıkın ve hadsiz ve nihayetsiz müsbit ve mütehassıs ehl-i hakikat ve ashab-ı tahkikin ittifak ettikleri erkân-ı imaniyede; aklı gözüne inmiş, kalpsiz, maneviyattan uzaklaşmış, körleşmiş birkaç feylesofun inkârlarıyla şüpheye düşmenin ne kadar ahmaklık ve divanelik olduğunu kıyas ediniz. Hem madem gözümüzle, gündüz gibi hem nefsimizde hem etrafımızda bir rahmet-i âmme ve bir hikmet-i şâmile ve bir inayet-i daime müşahede ediyoruz ve dehşetli bir saltanat-ı rububiyet ve dikkatli bir adalet-i âliye ve izzetli icraat-ı celaliyenin âsârını ve cilvelerini görüyoruz. Hattâ bir ağacın meyveleri ve çiçekleri sayısınca o ağaca hikmetler takan bir hikmet ve her bir insanın cihazatı ve hissiyatı ve kuvveleri adedince ihsanları, in’amları ona bağlamış bir rahmet ve kavm-i Nuh ve Hud ve Salih aleyhimüsselâm ve kavm-i Âd ve Semud ve Firavun gibi âsi milletlere tokat vuran ve en küçük bir zîhayatın hakkını muhafaza eden izzetli ve inayetli bir adalet ve وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖٓ اَنْ تَقُومَ السَّمَٓاءُ وَالْاَرْضُ بِاَمْرِهٖ ثُمَّ اِذَا دَعَاكُمْ دَعْوَةً مِنَ الْاَرْضِ اِذَٓا اَنْتُمْ تَخْرُجُونَ âyeti, azametli bir îcaz ile der: Nasıl ki iki kışlada yatan ve duran mutî askerler, bir kumandanın çağırmasıyla silah başına ve vazife başına boru sesiyle gelmeleri gibi aynen öyle de bu iki kışlanın misalinde ve emre itaatinde koca semavat ve küre-i arz, Sultan-ı Ezelî’nin askerlerine iki mutî kışla gibi ne vakit Hazret-i İsrafil aleyhisselâmın borusuyla o kışlalarda ölüm ile yatanlar çağrılsa, derhal ceset libaslarını giyip dışarı fırlamalarını ispat edip gösteren her baharda arz kışlası içindekiler, melek-i ra’dın borusuyla aynı vaziyeti göstermesiyle nihayetsiz azameti anlaşılan bir saltanat-ı rububiyet; elbette ve elbette ve her halde ve hiç şüphe getirmez ki: Onuncu Söz’de ispatına binaen, o rahmet ve hikmet ve inayet ve adalet ve saltanat-ı sermediyenin gayet kat’î istedikleri dâr-ı âhiret ve daire-i haşir ve neşrin açılmamasıyla; o nihayetsiz cemal-i rahmet nihayetsiz bir çirkin merhametsizliğe inkılab etmesi ve o hadsiz kemal-i hikmet, hadsiz kusurlu abesiyete ve faydasız israfata dönmesi ve o gayet şirin inayet, gayet acı ihanetlere değişmesi ve o gayet mizanlı ve hakkaniyetli adalet, gayet şiddetli zulümlere kalbolması ve o gayet derecede haşmetli ve kuvvetli saltanat-ı sermediye sukut etmesi ve haşrin gelmemesiyle bütün haşmeti kaybolması ve kemalât-ı rububiyeti acz ve kusur ile lekedar olması, hiçbir cihet-i imkânı yok; hiçbir akıl ihtimal vermez, yüz muhal içinde birden bulunur, daire-i imkân haricinde bâtıl ve mümtenidir. Çünkü nâzenin ve nazdar beslediği ve akıl ve kalp gibi cihazatla saadet-i ebediyeye ve âhirette beka-i daimîye iştiyak hissini verdiği halde onu ebedî idam etmek, ne kadar gadirli bir merhametsizlik ve onun yalnız dimağına yüzer hikmetler ve faydalar taktığı halde onu dirilmemek üzere bütün cihazatını ve binler faydaları bulunan istidadatını âkıbetsiz bir ölümle faydasız, neticesiz, hikmetsiz bütün bütün israf etmek ne derece hilaf-ı hikmet ve binler vaad ve ahidlerini yerine getirmemek ile –hâşâ– aczini ve cehlini göstermek, ne kadar o haşmet-i saltanata ve o kemal-i rububiyete zıttır, her zîşuur anlar. Bunlara kıyasen, inayet ve adaleti tatbik eyle. İşte Hâlık’ımızdan sorduğumuz âhirete dair sualimize Rahman ve Hakîm ve Adl ve Kerîm ve Hâkim isimleri mezkûr hakikatle cevap veriyorlar, şeksiz şüphesiz, güneş gibi âhireti ispat ediyorlar. Hem madem biz gözümüzle görüyoruz, öyle ihatalı ve azametli bir hafîziyet hükmeder ki zîhayat her şeyin ve her hâdisenin çok suretlerini ve gördüğü fıtrî vazifesinin defterini ve esma-i İlahiyeye karşı lisan-ı hal ile tesbihatına dair sahife-i a’malini misalî levhalarda ve çekirdeklerinde ve tohumcuklarında ve levh-i mahfuzun numunecikleri olan kuva-yı hâfızalarında ve bilhassa insanın dimağındaki pek büyük ve pek küçük kütüphanesi olan kuvve-i hâfızasında ve sair maddî ve manevî in’ikas âyinelerinde kaydeder, yazdırır; zapt ederek muhafaza altına alır. Sonra mevsimi geldikçe bütün o manevî yazıları maddî bir tarzda da gözümüze gösterip milyonlarla misaller ve deliller ve numuneler kuvvetiyle وَ اِذَا الصُّحُفُ نُشِرَتْ âyetindeki en acib bir hakikat-i haşriyeyi, kudretin bir çiçeği olan her bahar, kendi çiçek-i ekberinde milyarlar dil ile kâinata ilan eder. Ve başta insan olarak eşya, fenaya düşmek ve ademe sukut etmek ve hiçlikte mahvolmak ve başta nev-i beşer olarak zîhayatlar idam edilmek için yaratılmamışlar. Belki bekaya terakki ile ve devama tasaffi ile ve sermedî vazifeye istidadıyla girmek için halk olunduklarını gayet kuvvetli ispat eder. Evet, her baharda müşahede ediyoruz ki güz mevsimi kıyametinde vefat eden hadsiz nebatat, bahar haşrinde her bir ağaç her bir kök her bir çekirdek her bir tohum وَ اِذَا الصُّحُفُ نُشِرَتْ âyetini okuyup bir manasını, bir ferdini kendi diliyle geçmiş senelerde gördüğü vazifenin misalleriyle tefsir ederek o azametli hafîziyete şehadet eder. هُوَ الْاَوَّلُ وَالْاٰخِرُ وَالظَّاهِرُ وَالْبَاطِنُ âyetindeki dört muazzam hakikatleri her şeyde gösterip hafîziyeti a’zamî derecede ve haşri bahar kolaylığında ve kat’iyetinde bizlere ders verir. Evet, bu dört ismin cilveleri, en cüz’îden en küllîye kadar cereyan ederler. Mesela, nasıl ki bu ağacın menşei olan bir çekirdek اَلْاَوَّلُ ismine mazhariyetle o ağacın gayet mükemmel programını ve icadının noksansız cihazatını ve teşekkülünün bütün şeraitini câmi’ bir kutucuktur ki hafîziyetin azametini ispat eder. وَالْاٰخِرُ ismine mazhar olan meyvesi ise çekirdekleriyle o ağacın işlediği bütün fıtrî vazifelerinin fihristesini ve amellerinin listesini ve hayat-ı sâniyesinin düsturlarını ihtiva eden bir sandukçuktur ki a’zamî derecede hafîziyete şehadet eder. وَالظَّاهِرُ ismine mazhar olan o ağacın suret-i cismaniyesi ise öyle tenasüplü ve sanatlı ve süslü bir hulle, bir libas ve ayrı ayrı nakışlar ve ziynetler ve yaldızlı nişanlar ile tezyin edilmiş, güya yetmiş renkli bir huri elbisesidir ki hafîziyet içinde azamet-i kudret ve kemal-i hikmet ve cemal-i rahmeti gözlere gösterir. وَالْبَاطِنُ ismine âyine olan o ağacın içindeki makinesi ise öyle muntazam ve mükemmel ve mu’cizatlı bir fabrika, bir tezgâh, bir kimyahane ve hiçbir dalı ve meyveyi ve yaprağı gıdasız bırakmayan mizanlı bir kazan-ı erzaktır ki hafîziyet içinde kemal-i kudret ve adalet ve cemal-i rahmet ve hikmeti güneş gibi ispat eder. Aynen öyle de küre-i arz, senevî mevsimler cihetinde bir ağaçtır. İsm-i Evvel cilvesiyle güz mevsiminde hafîziyete emanet edilen bütün tohumlar ve çekirdekler, bahar çarşafını giyen zemin yüzünün milyarlar dal, budak, meyve veren ve çiçek açan ağacının teşkilatına dair İlahî emirlerin mecmuacıkları ve kaderden gelen düsturların listeleri ve geçen yazın işlediği vazifelerin küçücük sahife-i amelleri ve defter-i hidematıdır ki bilbedahe bir Hafîz-i Zülcelali ve’l-ikram’ın hadsiz kudret, adalet, hikmet, rahmet ile iş gördüğünü gösteriyor. Ve senevî zemin ağacının âhiri ise ikinci güzde o ağacın gördüğü bütün vazifelerini ve esma-i İlahiyeye karşı ettiği bütün fıtrî tesbihatlarını ve gelecek bahar haşrinde neşir olabilen bütün sahaif-i a’mallerini, zerrecik ve küçücük kutucukların içine koyup Hafîz-i Zülcelal’in dest-i hikmetine teslim eder. هُوَ الْاٰخِرُ ismini hadsiz dillerle kâinat yüzünde okur. Ve bu ağacın zahiri ise haşrin üç yüz bin misallerini ve emarelerini gösteren üç yüz bin küllî ve çeşit çeşit çiçekler açıp hadsiz rahmaniyet ve rezzakıyet ve rahîmiyet ve kerîmiyet sofralarını sererek zîhayatlara ziyafetler vermekle هُوَ الظَّاهِرُ ismini meyveleri, çiçekleri, taamları sayısınca lisanlarıyla zikredip medh ü sena eder, gündüz gibi وَ اِذَا الصُّحُفُ نُشِرَتْ hakikatini gösterir. Bu haşmetli ağacın bâtını ise hadsiz ve hesaba gelmez muntazam makineleri ve mizanlı fabrikaları kemal-i dikkat ve intizamla işlettiren öyle bir kazan ve tezgâhtır ki bir dirhemden bin batman taamları pişirir, açlara yetiştirir. Ve öyle bir mizan ve dikkatle işler ki zerre kadar tesadüfün karışmasına bir yer bırakmıyor. هُوَ الْبَاطِنُ ismini zeminin içyüzüyle yüz bin dil ile tesbih eden bazı melaike gibi yüz bin tarzlarda ilan edip ispat eder. Hem arz, senevî hayatı haysiyetiyle bir ağaç olduğu ve o dört isim içinde hafîziyeti ve onunla haşir kapısına bir anahtar yaptığı gibi aynen öyle de dehrî ve dünya hayatı cihetiyle yine meyveleri âhiret pazarına gönderilen bir muntazam ağaçtır. Ve o dört isme öyle bir mazhar, bir âyine ve âhirete giden bir yol açar ki genişliğini ihataya ve tabire aklımız kâfi gelmiyor. Yalnız bu kadar deriz: Nasıl ki bir saatin saniyeleri ve dakikaları ve saatleri ve günleri sayan haftalık saatin milleri birbirine benzer, birbirini ispat eder. Saniyelerin hareketini gören, sair çarkların hareketlerini tasdik etmeye mecbur olur. Aynen öyle de semavat ve arzın Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’inin bir saat-i ekberi olan bu dünyanın saniyelerini sayan günler ve dakikalarını hesap eden seneler ve saatlerini gösteren asırlar ve günlerini bildiren devirler birbirine benzer, birbirini ispat eder. Ve bu gecenin sabahı ve bu kışın baharı kat’iyetinde fâni dünyanın karanlıklı kışının bâki bir baharı ve sermedî bir sabahı geleceğini hadsiz emarelerle haber verir diye Hafîz ismi ile هُوَ الْاَوَّلُ وَالْاٰخِرُ وَالظَّاهِرُ وَالْبَاطِنُ isimleri, biz Hâlık’ımızdan sorduğumuz haşir meselesine, mezkûr hakikatle cevap veriyorlar. Hem madem gözümüzle görüyoruz ve aklımızla anlıyoruz ki: İNSAN Şu kâinat ağacının en son ve en cem’iyetli meyvesi. Ve hakikat-i Muhammediye aleyhissalâtü vesselâm cihetiyle çekirdek-i aslîsi. Ve kâinat Kur’an’ının âyet-i kübrası. Ve ism-i a’zamı taşıyan âyetü’l-kürsisi. Ve kâinat sarayının en mükerrem misafiri. Ve o saraydaki sair sekenelerde tasarrufa mezun en faal memuru. Ve kâinat şehrinin zemin mahallesinin bahçesinde ve tarlasında, vâridat ve sarfiyatına ve zer’ ve ekilmesine nezarete memur ve yüzer fenler ve binler sanatlarla teçhiz edilmiş en gürültülü ve mes’uliyetli nâzırı. Ve kâinat ülkesinin arz memleketinde, Padişah-ı ezel ve ebed’in gayet dikkat altında bir müfettişi, bir nevi halife-i arzı. Ve cüz’î ve küllî harekâtı kaydedilen bir mutasarrıfı. Ve sema ve arz ve cibalin kaldırmasından çekindikleri emanet-i kübrayı omuzuna alan ve önüne iki acib yol açılan, bir yolda zîhayatın en bedbahtı ve diğerinde en bahtiyarı, çok geniş bir ubudiyetle mükellef bir abd-i küllî. Ve kâinat Sultanı’nın ism-i a’zamına mazhar ve bütün esmasına en câmi’ bir âyinesi. Ve hitabat-ı Sübhaniyesine ve konuşmalarına en anlayışlı bir muhatab-ı hâssı. Ve kâinatın zîhayatları içinde en ziyade ihtiyaçlısı ve hadsiz fakrıyla ve aczi ile beraber hadsiz maksatları ve arzuları ve nihayetsiz düşmanları ve onu inciten zararlı şeyleri bulunan bir bîçare zîhayatı. Ve istidatça en zengini. Ve lezzet-i hayat cihetinde en müteellimi ve lezzetleri dehşetli elemlerle âlûde. Ve bekaya en ziyade müştak ve muhtaç ve en çok lâyık ve müstahak. Ve devamı ve saadet-i ebediyeyi hadsiz dualarla isteyen ve yalvaran. Ve bütün dünya lezzetleri ona verilse onun bekaya karşı arzusunu tatmin etmeyen. Ve ona ihsanlar eden zatı perestiş derecesinde seven ve sevdiren ve sevilen çok hârika bir mu’cize-i kudret-i Samedaniye ve bir acube-i hilkat. Ve kâinatı içine alan ve ebede gitmek için yaratıldığına bütün cihazat-ı insaniyesi şehadet eden… Böyle yirmi küllî hakikatler ile Cenab-ı Hakk’ın Hak ismine bağlanan ve en küçük zîhayatın en cüz’î ihtiyacını gören ve niyazını işiten ve fiilen cevap veren Hafîz-i Zülcelal’in Hafîz ismiyle mütemadiyen amelleri kaydedilen ve kâinatı alâkadar edecek ef’alleri o ismin kâtibîn-i kiramlarıyla yazılan ve her şeyden ziyade o ismin nazar-ı dikkatine mazhar bulunan bu insanlar, elbette ve elbette ve her halde ve hiçbir şüphe getirmez ki bu yirmi hakikatin hükmüyle, insanlar için bir haşir ve neşir olacak. Ve Hak ismiyle evvelki hizmetlerinin mükâfatını ve kusuratının mücazatını çekecek. Ve Hafîz ismiyle cüz’î küllî kayıt altına alınan her amelinden muhasebe ve sorguya çekilecek. Ve dâr-ı bekada saadet-i ebediye ziyafetgâhının ve şakavet-i daime hapishanesinin kapıları açılacak. Ve bu âlemde çok taifelere kumandanlık yapan ve karışan ve bazen karıştıran bir zabit, toprağa girip her amelinden sual olunmamak ve uyandırılmamak üzere yatıp saklanmayacaktır. Yoksa sineğin sesini işitip hakk-ı hayatını vermekle fiilen cevap verdiği halde, gök gürültüsü kuvvetinde bekaya ait hadsiz hukuk-u insaniyenin, mezkûr yirmi hakikatler lisanları ile edilen ve arşı ve ferşi çınlatan dualarını işitmemek ve o hadsiz hukuku zayi etmek ve sinek kanadının intizamı şehadetiyle sinek kanadı kadar israf etmeyen bir hikmet, bütün o hakikatlerin bağlandıkları insanî istidadatı ve ebede uzanan emelleri ve arzuları ve o istidat ve arzuları besleyen kâinatın pek çok rabıtalarını ve hakikatlerini bütün bütün israf etmek öyle bir haksızlıktır ve imkân haricinde ve zalimane bir çirkinliktir ki Hak ve Hafîz ve Hakîm ve Cemil ve Rahîm isimlerine şehadet eden bütün mevcudat onu reddeder. Yüz derece muhal ve bin vecihle mümtenidir derler. İşte biz Hâlık’ımızdan haşre dair sorduğumuz suale Hak, Hafîz, Hakîm, Cemil, Rahîm isimleri cevap verip derler: “Biz, hak ve hakikat olduğumuz gibi ve hem bize şehadet eden mevcudatın tahakkuku misillü, haşir haktır ve muhakkaktır.” Hem madem… Daha yazacaktım fakat güneş gibi malûm olmasından kısa kestim. İşte geçmiş misallerde ve mademlerdeki maddelere kıyasen, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın yüz, belki bin esmasının kâinata bakan isimlerinin her birisi, nasıl ki mevcudattaki âyine ve cilveleriyle müsemmasını bedahetle ispat eder. Aynen öyle de haşri ve dâr-ı âhireti de gösterirler ve kat’iyetle ispat ederler. Hem nasıl Hâlık’ımızdan sorduğumuz sualimize, o Rabb’imiz bütün fermanlarıyla ve nâzil ettiği bütün kitaplarıyla ve müsemma olduğu ekser isimleriyle bize kudsî ve kat’î cevap veriyor. Aynen öyle de melaikeleriyle ve onların diliyle daha başka bir tarzda dedirir: “Sizin zaman-ı Âdem’den beri hem ruhanîlerle hem bizimle görüşmenizin yüzer tevatür kuvvetinde hâdiseleri var. Ve bizim ve ruhanîlerin vücudlarına ve ubudiyetlerine delâlet eden hadsiz emare ve deliller var. Ve biz âhiret salonlarında ve bazı dairelerinde gezdiğimizi, birbirimize mutabık olarak sizin kumandanlarınız ile görüştüğümüz zaman söylemişiz ve daima da söylüyoruz. Elbette bu gezdiğimiz bâki ve mükemmel salonlar ve bu salonların arkalarında tefriş ve tezyin edilmiş olan saraylar ve menziller, hiç şüphemiz yoktur ki gayet ehemmiyetli misafirleri o yerlerde iskân etmek üzere bekliyorlar. Size kat’î beyan ediyoruz.” diye sualimize cevap veriyorlar. Hem madem Hâlık’ımız, bize en büyük muallim ve en mükemmel üstad ve şaşırmaz ve şaşırtmaz en doğru rehber olarak Muhammed-i Arabî aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı tayin etmiş. Ve en son elçi olarak göndermiş. Biz dahi ilmelyakîn mertebesinden aynelyakîn ve hakkalyakîn mertebelerine terakki ve tekemmül etmek üzere her şeyden evvel bu üstadımızdan, Hâlık’ımızdan sorduğumuz suali sormaklığımız lâzım geliyor. Çünkü o zat, Hâlık’ımız tarafından her biri birer nişane-i tasdik olan bin mu’cizatıyla, Kur’an’ın bir mu’cizesi olarak Kur’an’ın hak ve kelâmullah olduğunu ispat ettiği gibi; Kur’an dahi kırk nevi i’caz ile o zatın bir mu’cizesi olup onun doğru ve resulullah olduğunu ispat ederek ikisi beraber, biri âlem-i şehadet lisanı –bütün hayatında bütün enbiya ve evliyanın tasdikleri altında– diğeri âlem-i gayb lisanı –bütün semavî fermanların ve kâinat hakikatlerinin tasdikleri içinde– binler âyâtıyla iddia ve ispat ettikleri hakikat-i haşriye, elbette güneş ve gündüz gibi bir kat’iyettedir. Evet, haşir gibi en acib ve en dehşetli ve tavr-ı aklın haricinde bir mesele ancak ve ancak böyle hârika iki üstadın dersleriyle halledilir, anlaşılır. Eski zaman peygamberleri ümmetlerine Kur’an gibi izahat vermediklerinin sebebi, o devirler beşerin bedeviyet ve tufuliyet devri olmasıdır. İptidaî derslerde izah az olur. Elhasıl: Madem Cenab-ı Hakk’ın ekser isimleri âhireti iktiza edip isterler. Elbette o isimlere delâlet eden bütün hüccetler, bir cihette âhiretin tahakkukuna dahi delâlet ederler. Ve madem melaikeler âhiretin ve âlem-i bekanın dairelerini gördüklerini haber veriyorlar. Elbette melaike ve ruhların ve ruhaniyatın vücud ve ubudiyetlerine şehadet eden deliller, dolayısıyla âhiretin vücuduna dahi delâlet ederler. Ve madem Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın bütün hayatında vahdaniyetten sonra en daimî davası ve müddeası ve esası âhirettir. Elbette o zatın nübüvvetine ve sıdkına delâlet eden bütün mu’cizeleri ve hüccetleri, bir cihette, dolayısıyla âhiretin tahakkukuna ve geleceğine şehadet ederler. Ve madem Kur’an’ın dörtten birisi haşir ve âhirettir ve bin âyâtıyla onun ispatına çalışır ve onu haber verir. Elbette Kur’an’ın hakkaniyetine şehadet ve delâlet eden bütün hüccetleri ve delilleri ve bürhanları, dolayısıyla âhiretin vücuduna ve tahakkukuna ve açılmasına dahi delâlet ve şehadet ederler. İşte bak, bu rükn-ü imanî ne kadar kuvvetli ve kat’î olduğunu gör. Sekizinci Meselenin Bir Hülâsası : Âhiret imanının hem âhiretin saadetine hem dünya saadetine dair temin ettiği faydalar ve neticeler Yedinci’de haşri çok makamattan soracaktık. Fakat Hâlık’ımızın isimleriyle verdiği cevap o derece kuvvetli yakîn ve kanaat verdi ki daha başka sorgulara ihtiyaç bırakmadığından orada kısa kestik. Şimdi bu meselede, âhiret imanının hem âhiretin saadetine hem dünya saadetine dair temin ettiği faydalar ve neticelerinden yüzden biri hülâsa edilecek. Saadet-i uhreviyeye ait kısmı, Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın izahatı daha hiçbir beyana ihtiyaç bırakmamış, onu ona havale ederek ve saadet-i dünyeviyeye ait kısmı izah cihetini Risale-i Nur’a bırakıp yalnız kısa bir hülâsa ile insanın hayat-ı şahsiye ve hayat-ı içtimaiyesine ait yüzer neticelerinden üç dört tanesini beyan ederiz. Birincisi: İnsan, sair hayvanata muhalif olarak, hanesiyle alâkadar olduğu misillü dünya ile alâkadardır ve akaribiyle münasebettar olduğu gibi nev-i beşer ile de ciddi ve fıtrî münasebettardır. Ve dünyada muvakkat bekasını arzuladığı gibi bir dâr-ı ebedîde bekasını, aşk derecesinde arzuluyor. Ve midesinin gıda ihtiyacını temin etmeye çalıştığı gibi dünya kadar geniş, belki ebede kadar uzanan sofraları ve gıdaları, akıl ve kalp ve ruh ve insaniyet mideleri için tedarik etmeye fıtraten mecburdur, çabalıyor. Ve öyle arzuları ve matlabları var ki ebedî saadetten başka hiçbir şey onları tatmin etmiyor. Hattâ Onuncu Söz’de işaret edildiği gibi bir zaman, küçüklüğümde hayalimden sordum: “Sana bir milyon sene ömür ve dünya saltanatı verilmesini fakat sonra ademe ve hiçliğe düşmesini mi istersin? Yoksa bâki fakat âdi ve meşakkatli bir vücudu mu istersin?” dedim. Baktım, ikincisini arzulayıp birincisinden “Âh!” çekti. “Cehennem de olsa beka isterim.” dedi. İşte madem mahiyet-i insaniyenin bir hizmetkârı olan kuvve-i hayaliyeyi bu dünya lezzetleri tatmin etmiyor. Elbette gayet câmi’ mahiyet-i insaniye, ebediyetle fıtraten alâkadardır. İşte bu hadsiz arzu ve emellere bağlı olduğu halde, sermayesi bir cüz’î cüz-ü ihtiyarî ve fakr-ı mutlak bir insana, âhirete iman ne derece kuvvetli ve kâfi ve vâfi bir hazine, bir medar-ı saadet ve lezzet, bir medar-ı istimdad, bir merci ve dünyanın hadsiz gamlarına karşı bir medar-ı teselli olduğu öyle bir meyve ve faydadır ki onu kazanmak yolunda dünya hayatını feda etse yine ucuzdur. İkinci meyvesi ve hayat-ı şahsiyeye bakan bir faydası: Üçüncü Mesele’de izah edilen ve Gençlik Rehberi’nde bir hâşiye bulunan çok ehemmiyetli bir neticedir. Evet, her insanın her zaman düşündüğü en ehemmiyetli endişesi, mezaristana giren kendi dostları ve akrabaları gibi o idamhaneye girmek keyfiyetidir. Bir tek dostu için ruhunu feda eden o bîçare insanın; binler, belki milyonlar, milyarlar dostları ebedî bir müfarakat içinde idam olmalarını tevehhüm edip cehennem azabından beter bir elem –o düşünmek ucundan– göründüğü vakit, âhirete iman geldi, gözünü açtırdı ve perdeyi kaldırdı. Bak, dedi. O imanla baktı. Cennet lezzetinden haber veren bir lezzet-i ruhaniyeyi o dostları ebedî ölümlerden ve çürümelerden kurtulup mesrurane bir nurani âlemde onu da bekliyorlar vaziyetinde müşahedesiyle aldı. Risale-i Nur’da bu netice hüccetlerle izahına iktifaen kısa kesiyoruz. Hayat-ı şahsiyeye ait üçüncü bir faydası: İnsanın sair zîhayatlar üstündeki tefevvuku ve rütbesi ise yüksek seciyeleri ve cem’iyetli istidatları ve küllî ubudiyetleri ve geniş vücudî daireleri itibarıyladır. Halbuki o insan hem ma’dum hem ölü hem karanlık olan geçmiş ve gelecek zamanların ortasında sıkışmış bir kısa zaman olan hazır vaktin mikyasıyla, ölçüsüyle; hamiyeti, muhabbeti, kardeşliği, insaniyeti gibi seciyeler alır. Mesela, eskiden tanımadığı ve ayrıldıktan sonra da hiç göremeyeceği babasını, kardeşini, karısını, milletini ve vatanını sever, hizmet eder. Ve tam sadakate ve ihlasa pek nadir muvaffak olabilir, o nisbette kemalâtı ve seciyeleri küçülür. Değil hayvanların en ulvisi belki baş aşağı, akıl cihetiyle en bîçaresi ve aşağısı olmak vaziyetine düşeceği sırada, âhirete iman imdada yetişir. Mezar gibi dar zamanını, geçmiş ve gelecek zamanları içine alan pek geniş bir zamana çevirir. Ve dünya kadar, belki ezelden ebede kadar bir daire-i vücud gösterir. Babasını, dâr-ı saadette ve âlem-i ervahta dahi pederlik münasebetiyle ve kardeşini, tâ ebede kadar uhuvvetini düşünmesiyle ve karısını cennette dahi en güzel bir refika-i hayatı olduğunu bilmesi haysiyetiyle sever, hürmet eder, merhamet eder, yardım eder. Ve o büyük ve geniş daire-i hayatta ve vücuddaki münasebetler için olan ehemmiyetli hizmetleri, dünyanın kıymetsiz işlerine ve cüz’î garazlarına ve menfaatlerine âlet etmez. Ciddi sadakate ve samimi ihlasa muvaffak olarak kemalâtı ve hasletleri, o nisbette derecesine göre yükselmeye başlar. İnsaniyeti teali eder. Hayat lezzetinde serçe kuşuna yetişmeyen o insan; bütün hayvanat üstünde, kâinatın en müntehab ve bahtiyar bir misafiri ve Sahib-i kâinat’ın en mahbub ve makbul bir abdi olmasıdır. Bu netice dahi Risale-i Nur’da hüccetlerle izahına iktifaen kısa kesildi. Dördüncü bir faydası ki insanın hayat-ı içtimaiyesine bakıyor: Risale-i Nur’dan Dokuzuncu Şuâ’da beyan edilen o neticenin bir hülâsası şudur: Nev-i insanın dörtten birini teşkil eden çocuklar, âhiret imanıyla insanca yaşayabilirler ve insaniyetin istidatlarını taşıyabilirler. Yoksa elîm endişeler içinde, kendini uyutturmak ve unutturmak için çocukça oyuncaklarıyla, haylaz bir hayatla yaşayacak. Çünkü her vakit etrafında onun gibi çocukların ölmesiyle onun nazik dimağında ve ileride uzun arzuları taşıyan zayıf kalbinde ve mukavemetsiz ruhunda öyle bir tesir yapar ki hayatı ve aklı o bîçareye âlet-i azap ve işkence edeceği zamanda, âhiret imanının dersiyle, görmemek için oyuncaklar altında onlardan saklandığı o endişeler yerinde, bir sevinç ve genişlik hissederek der: “Bu kardeşim veya arkadaşım öldü, cennetin bir kuşu oldu. Bizden daha iyi keyfeder, gezer. Ve validem öldü fakat rahmet-i İlahiyeye gitti, yine beni cennette kucağına alıp sevecek ve ben de o şefkatli anneciğimi göreceğim.” diye insaniyete lâyık bir tarzda yaşayabilir. Hem insanın bir rub’unu teşkil eden ihtiyarlar; yakında hayatlarının sönmesine ve toprağa girmelerine ve güzel ve sevimli dünyalarının kapanmasına karşı teselliyi ancak ve ancak âhiret imanında bulabilirler. Yoksa o merhametli, muhterem babalar ve fedakâr, şefkatli analar; öyle bir vaveylâ-yı ruhî ve bir dağdağa-i kalbî çekeceklerdi ki dünya onlara meyusane bir zindan ve hayat işkenceli bir azap olurdu. Fakat âhiret imanı onlara der: “Merak etmeyiniz. Sizin ebedî bir gençliğiniz var, gelecek. Ve parlak bir hayat ve nihayetsiz bir ömür sizi bekliyor. Ve zayi ettiğiniz evlat ve akrabalarınızla sevinçlerle görüşeceksiniz. Ve ettiğiniz bütün iyilikleriniz muhafaza edilmiş, mükâfatlarını göreceksiniz.” diye iman-ı âhiret onlara öyle bir teselli ve inşirah verir ki her birinin yüz ihtiyarlık birden başlarına toplansa onları meyus etmez. Nev-i insanın üçten birisini teşkil eden gençler; hevesatları galeyanda, hissiyata mağlup, cüretkâr, akıllarını her vakit başına almayan o gençler, âhiret imanını kaybetseler ve cehennem azabını tahattur etmezlerse; hayat-ı içtimaiyede ehl-i namusun malı ve ırzı ve zayıf ve ihtiyarların rahatı ve haysiyeti tehlikede kalır. Bazı bir dakika lezzeti için bir mesud hanenin saadetini mahveder ve bu gibi hapiste dört beş sene azap çeker, canavar bir hayvan hükmüne geçer. Eğer iman-ı âhiret onun imdadına gelse çabuk aklını başına alır. “Gerçi hükûmet hafiyeleri beni görmüyorlar ve ben onlardan saklanabilirim fakat cehennem gibi bir zindanı bulunan bir Padişah-ı Zülcelal’in melaikeleri beni görüyorlar ve fenalıklarımı kaydediyorlar. Ben başıboş değilim ve vazifedar bir yolcuyum. Ben de onlar gibi ihtiyar ve zayıf olacağım.” diye birden, zulmen tecavüz etmek istediği adamlara karşı bir şefkat, bir hürmet hissetmeye başlar. Bu mananın dahi Risale-i Nur’da bürhanlarıyla izahına iktifaen kısa kesiyoruz. Hem nev-i beşerin ehemmiyetli bir kısmı, hastalar ve mazlumlar ve bizim gibi musibetzedeler ve fakirler ve ağır ceza alan mahpuslar; eğer iman-ı âhiret onların imdadına yetişmezse, her vakit hastalığın ihtarıyla gözü önüne gelen ölüm ve intikamını alamadığı ve namusunu elinden kurtaramadığı zalimin mağrurane ihaneti ve büyük musibetlerde boşu boşuna malını, evladını kaybetmekle gelen elîm meyusiyeti ve bir iki dakika veya bir iki saat keyif yüzünden beş on sene böyle bir hapis azabını çekmekten gelen kederli sıkıntı, elbette o bîçarelere dünyayı zindan ve hayatı bir işkenceli azaba çevirir. Eğer âhirete iman imdatlarına yetişse birden onlar nefes alırlar; sıkıntıları, meyusiyetleri ve endişeleri ve intikam hiddetleri derece-i imanına göre kısmen ve bazen tamamen zâil olur. Hattâ diyebilirim ki benim ve bir kısım kardeşlerimin bu sebepsiz hapsimizde ve dehşetli musibetimizde, eğer iman-ı âhiret yardım etmese idi, bir gün dayanmak ölüm kadar tesir edip bizi hayattan istifa etmeye sevk edecekti. Fakat hadsiz şükür olsun, benim canım kadar sevdiğim pek çok kardeşlerimin bu musibetten gelen elemlerini de çektiğim ve gözüm kadar sevdiğim binler Risale-i Nur risaleleri ve benim yaldızlı ve süslü ve çok kıymettar kitaplarımın ziya’ları ve ağlamalarından teessüflerini çektiğim ve eskiden beri az bir ihaneti ve tahakkümü kaldıramadığım halde, sizi kasemle temin ederim ki: İman-ı bi’l-âhiret nuru ve kuvveti bana öyle bir sabır ve tahammül ve teselli ve metanet, belki mücahidane, kârlı bir imtihan dersinde daha büyük mükâfatı kazanmak için bir şevk verdi ki ben bu risalenin başında dediğim gibi kendimi Medrese-i Yusufiye unvanına lâyık bir güzel ve hayırlı medresede biliyorum. Ara sıra gelen hastalıklar ve ihtiyarlıktan neş’et eden titizlikler olmasa idi, mükemmel ve rahat-ı kalp ile derslerime daha ziyade çalışacaktım. Her ne ise… Bu makam münasebetiyle saded harici girdi, kusura bakılmasın. Hem her insanın küçük bir dünyası, belki küçük bir cenneti dahi kendi hanesidir. Eğer iman-ı âhiret o hanenin saadetinde hükmetmezse o aile efradı, her biri şefkat ve muhabbet ve alâkadarlığı derecesinde elîm endişeler ve azaplar çeker. O cenneti, cehenneme döner. Veyahut muvakkat eğlenceler ve sefahetlerle aklını tenvim edip uyutur. Deve kuşu gibi avcıyı görür, kaçamıyor, uçamıyor. Başını kuma sokar, tâ görünmesin. Başını gaflete sokar, tâ ölüm ve zeval ve firak onu görmesin. Divanece, muvakkat, iptal-i his nevinden bir çare bulur. Çünkü mesela, valide ruhunu feda ettiği evladını daima tehlikelere maruz gördükçe titrer. Ve pederini ve kardeşini eksik olmayan belalardan kurtaramayan evlatlar, daim bir keder, bir korkaklık hisseder. Buna kıyasen, bu dağdağalı kararsız hayat-ı dünyeviyede o mesud zannedilen aile hayatı çok cihetlerle saadetini kaybeder ve kısacık bir hayattaki münasebet ve karabet dahi hakiki sadakati ve samimi ihlası ve garazsız bir hizmeti ve muhabbeti vermez. Ahlâk o nisbette küçülür, belki sukut eder. Eğer âhirete iman o haneye girse birden ışıklandıracak, ortalarındaki münasebet ve şefkat ve karabet ve muhabbet kısacık bir zaman ölçüsüyle değil belki dâr-ı âhirette saadet-i ebediyede dahi o münasebetlerin devamı ölçüsüyle samimi hürmet eder, sever, şefkat eder, sadakat eder, kusurlarına bakmaz gibi ahlâk yükseklenir. Hakiki insaniyet saadeti o hanede başlar inkişafa. Bu mana dahi hüccetlerle Risale-i Nur’da beyanına binaen kısa kesildi. Hem her bir şehir kendi ahalisine geniş bir hanedir. Eğer iman-ı âhiret o büyük aile efradında hükmetmezse güzel ahlâkın esasları olan ihlas, samimiyet, fazilet, hamiyet, fedakârlık, rıza-yı İlahî, sevab-ı uhrevî yerine garaz, menfaat, sahtekârlık, hodgâmlık, tasannu, riya, rüşvet, aldatmak gibi haller meydan alır. Zahirî asayiş ve insaniyet altında, anarşistlik ve vahşet manaları hükmeder; o hayat-ı şehriye zehirlenir. Çocuklar haylazlığa, gençler sarhoşluğa, kavîler zulme, ihtiyarlar ağlamaya başlarlar. Buna kıyasen, memleket dahi bir hanedir ve vatan dahi bir millî ailenin hanesidir. Eğer iman-ı âhiret bu geniş hanelerde hükmetse birden samimi hürmet ve ciddi merhamet ve rüşvetsiz muhabbet ve muavenet ve hilesiz hizmet ve muaşeret ve riyasız ihsan ve fazilet ve enaniyetsiz büyüklük ve meziyet o hayatta inkişafa başlarlar. Çocuklara der: “Cennet var, haylazlığı bırak.” Kur’an dersiyle temkin verir. Gençlere der: “Cehennem var, sarhoşluğu bırak.” Aklı başlarına getirir. Zalime der: “Şiddetli azap var, tokat yiyeceksin.” Adalete başını eğdirir. İhtiyarlara der: “Senin elinden çıkmış bütün saadetlerinden çok yüksek ve daimî bir uhrevî saadet ve taze, bâki bir gençlik seni bekliyorlar. Onları kazanmaya çalış.” Ağlamasını gülmeye çevirir. Bunlara kıyasen cüz’î ve küllî her bir taifede hüsn-ü tesirini gösterir, ışıklandırır. Nev-i beşerin hayat-ı içtimaiyesiyle alâkadar olan içtimaiyyun ve ahlâkiyyunların kulakları çınlasın! İşte iman-ı âhiretin binler faydalarından işaret ettiğimiz beş altı numunelerine sairleri kıyas edilse kat’î anlaşılır ki iki cihanın ve iki hayatın medar-ı saadeti yalnız imandır. Risale-i Nur’da Yirmi Sekizinci Söz’de ve başka risalelerinde, haşrin cismaniyeti cihetinde gelen zayıf şüphelere kuvvetli cevaplarına iktifaen burada yalnız bir kısa işaretle deriz ki: Esma-i İlahiyenin en cem’iyetli âyinesi cismaniyettedir. Ve hilkat-i kâinattaki makasıd-ı İlahiyenin en zengini ve faal merkezi cismaniyettedir. Ve ihsanat-ı Rabbaniyenin en çok çeşitleri ve rengârenkleri cismaniyettedir. Ve beşerin ihtiyacat dilleriyle Hâlık’ına karşı dualarının ve teşekküratının en kesretli tohumları yine cismaniyettedir. Maneviyat ve ruhaniyat âlemlerinin en mütenevvi çekirdekleri yine cismaniyettedir. Bunlara kıyasen, yüzer küllî hakikatler cismaniyette temerküz ettiğinden Hâlık-ı Hakîm, zemin yüzünde cismaniyeti çoğaltmak ve mezkûr hakikatlere mazhar eylemek için öyle süratli ve dehşetli bir faaliyetle kafile kafile arkasına mevcudata vücud giydirir, o meşhere gönderir. Sonra onları terhis eder, başkalarını gönderir. Mütemadiyen kâinat fabrikasını işlettirir. Cismanî mahsulatı dokuyup zemini âhirete ve cennete bir fidanlık bahçesi hükmüne getirir. Hattâ insanın cismanî midesini memnun etmek için o midenin hal diliyle bekasına dair duasını kemal-i ehemmiyetle dinleyip kabul ederek fiilen cevap vermek için hadsiz ve hesapsız ve yüz binler tarzlarda ve binler çeşit çeşit lezzetlerde gayet sanatlı taamları ve gayet kıymetli nimetleri cismaniyete ihzar etmek, bedahetle ve şeksiz gösterir ki dâr-ı âhirette cennetin en çok ve en mütenevvi lezzetleri cismanîdir. Ve saadet-i ebediyenin en ehemmiyetli ve herkesin istediği ve ünsiyet ettiği nimetleri cismanîdir. Acaba hiçbir cihet-i ihtimali ve imkânı var mı ki bu âdi midenin hal diliyle beka duasını kabul edip nihayetsiz mu’cizatlı maddî taamlar ile onu minnettar ederek her vakit tesadüfsüz, kasdî olarak fiilen cevap veren bir Kadîr-i Rahîm, bir Alîm-i Kerîm, kâinatın en ehemmiyetli neticesi ve arzın halifesi ve o Hâlık’ın güzidesi ve perestişkârı olan nev-i insanın insaniyet mide-i kübrası ile küllî ve yüksek ve daima arzu ettiği ve ünsiyet ettiği ve fıtraten istediği cismanî lezzetleri, dâr-ı bekada verilmesine dair hadsiz umumî duaları kabul olmasın ve haşr-i cismanî ile fiilen cevap verilmesin; onu ebedî minnettar etmesin; âdeta sineğin sesini işitsin, gök gürültüsünü işitmesin ve âdi bir neferin kemal-i ehemmiyetle teçhizatına baksın; orduya hiç bakmasın, ehemmiyet vermesin? Bu yüz derece muhal ve bâtıldır. thumb|right|335 px|Gassan Şurupçu thumb|322px|Cennette Hiç bir gözün görmedi, hiç bir kulak işitmedi, kalbi beşerin hatırına gelmeyenler vardır... thumb thumb|350px Evet وَ فٖيهَا مَا تَشْتَهٖيهِ الْاَنْفُسُ وَ تَلَذُّ الْاَعْيُنُ âyetinin sarahat-i kat’iyesiyle insan, en ziyade ünsiyet ettiği ve dünyada numunesini tatmış olduğu cismanî lezzetleri cennete lâyık bir tarzda görecek, tadacak. Ve lisan, göz ve kulak gibi azaların ettikleri hâlis şükürler ve hususi ibadetlerin mükâfatları, o uzuvlara mahsus cismanî lezzetler ile verilecektir. Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan o derece cismanî lezzetleri sarîh bir surette beyan eder ki başka teviller ile mana-yı zahirîyi kabul etmemek, imkân haricindedir. İşte iman-ı âhiretin meyveleri ve neticeleri gösteriyorlar ki nasıl ki aza-yı insanîden midenin hakikati ve ihtiyacatı, taamların vücuduna kat’î delâlet eder. Öyle de insanın hakikati ve kemalâtı ve fıtrî ihtiyacatı ve ebedî arzuları ve iman-ı âhiretin mezkûr netice ve faydalarını isteyen hakikatleri ve istidatları daha kat’î olarak âhirete ve cennete ve cismanî bâki lezzetlere delâlet ve tahakkuklarına şehadet ettiği gibi bu kâinatın hakikat-i kemalâtı ve manidar tekvinî âyâtı ve insaniyetin mezkûr hakikatler ile alâkadar bütün hakikatleri, dâr-ı âhiretin vücuduna ve tahakkukuna ve haşrin gelmesine ve cennet ve cehennemin açılmasına delâlet ve şehadet ettiklerini, Risale-i Nur eczaları ve bilhassa Onuncu ve Yirmi Sekizinci (İki Makamı), Yirmi Dokuzuncu Sözler ve Dokuzuncu Şuâ ve Münâcat Risaleleri hüccetlerle, parlak ve şüphe bırakmaz bir tarzda ispat etmişler. Onlara havale ederek bu uzun kıssayı kısa kesiyoruz. Cehenneme dair beyanat-ı Kur’aniye Cehenneme dair beyanat-ı Kur’aniye o kadar vâzıh ve zahirdir ki başka izahata ihtiyaç bırakmamış. Yalnız bir iki zayıf şüpheyi izale edecek iki üç nükteyi, tafsilini Risale-i Nur’a havale edip gayet kısa bir hülâsasını beyan edeceğiz. Birinci Nükte:Cehennem fikri, geçmiş iman meyvelerinin lezzetlerini korkusuyla kaçırmıyor. Cehennem fikri, geçmiş iman meyvelerinin lezzetlerini korkusuyla kaçırmıyor. Çünkü hadsiz rahmet-i Rabbaniye o korkan adama der: Bana gel, tövbe kapısıyla gir. Tâ cehennemin vücudu değil korkutmak, belki sana cennetin lezzetlerini tam bildirsin ve senin ve hukuklarına tecavüz edilen hadsiz mahlukatın intikamlarını alsın, sizi keyiflendirsin. Eğer sen dalalette boğulup çıkamıyorsan yine cehennemin vücudu, bin derece idam-ı ebedîden hayırlıdır ve kâfirlere de bir nevi merhamettir. Çünkü insan hattâ yavrulu hayvanat dahi akrabasının ve evladının ve ahbabının lezzetleriyle ve saadetleriyle lezzetlenir, bir cihette mesud olur. Şu halde sen ey mülhid, dalaletin itibarıyla ya idam-ı ebedî ile ademe düşeceksin veya cehenneme gireceksin! Şerr-i mahz olan adem ise senin bütün sevdiklerin ve saadetleriyle memnun ve bir derece mesud olduğun umum akraba ve asıl ve neslin seninle beraber idam olmasından, binler derece cehennemden ziyade senin ruhunu ve kalbini ve mahiyet-i insaniyeni yandırır. Çünkü cehennem olmazsa cennet de olmaz. Her şey senin küfrün ile ademe düşer. Eğer sen cehenneme girsen, vücud dairesinde kalsan senin sevdiklerin ve akrabaların ya cennette mesud veya vücud dairelerinde bir cihette merhametlere mazhar olurlar. Demek, herhalde cehennemin vücuduna taraftar olmak sana lâzımdır. Cehennem aleyhinde bulunmak, ademe taraftar olmaktır ki hadsiz dostlarının saadetlerinin hiç olmasına taraftarlıktır. Evet, cehennem ise hayr-ı mahz olan daire-i vücudun Hâkim-i Zülcelal’inin hakîmane ve âdilane bir hapishane vazifesini gören dehşetli ve celalli bir mevcud ülkesidir. Hapishane vazifesini de görmekle beraber, başka pek çok vazifeleri var. Ve pek çok hikmetleri ve âlem-i bekaya ait hizmetleri var. Ve zebani gibi pek çok zîhayatın celaldarane meskenleridir. İkinci Nükte:Cehennemin vücudu ve şiddetli azabı, hadsiz rahmete ve hakiki adalete ve israfsız, mizanlı hikmete zıddiyeti yoktur Cehennemin vücudu ve şiddetli azabı, hadsiz rahmete ve hakiki adalete ve israfsız, mizanlı hikmete zıddiyeti yoktur. Belki rahmet ve adalet ve hikmet, onun vücudunu isterler. Çünkü nasıl bin masumların hukukunu çiğneyen bir zalimi cezalandırmak ve yüz mazlum hayvanları parçalayan bir canavarı öldürmek, adalet içinde mazlumlara bin rahmettir. Ve o zalimi affetmek ve canavarı serbest bırakmak, bir tek yolsuz merhamete mukabil yüzer bîçarelere yüzer merhametsizliktir. Aynen öyle de cehennem hapsine girenlerden olan kâfir-i mutlak, küfrüyle hem esma-i İlahiyenin hukukuna inkâr ile tecavüz hem o esmaya şehadet eden mevcudatın şehadetlerini tekzip ile hukuklarına tecavüz ve mahlukatın o esmaya karşı tesbihkârane yüksek vazifelerini inkâr etmekle hukuklarına tecavüz ve kâinatın gaye-i hilkati ve bir sebeb-i vücudu ve bekası olan tezahür-ü rububiyet-i İlahiyeye karşı ubudiyetlerle mukabelelerini ve âyinedarlıklarını tekzip ile hukukuna bir nevi tecavüz ettiği haysiyetiyle öyle azîm bir cinayet, bir zulümdür ki affa kabiliyeti kalmaz. اِنَّ اللّٰهَ لَا يَغْفِرُ اَنْ يُشْرَكَ بِهٖ âyetinin tehdidine müstahak olur. Onu cehenneme atmamak, bir yersiz merhamete mukabil, hukuklarına taarruz edilen hadsiz davacılara hadsiz merhametsizlikler olur. İşte o davacılar, cehennemin vücudunu istedikleri gibi izzet-i celal ve azamet-i kemal dahi kat’î isterler. Evet, nasıl bir serseri âsi ve raiyete tecavüz eden bir adam, oranın izzetli hâkimine dese: “Beni hapse atamazsın ve yapamazsın.” diye izzetine dokunsa elbette o şehirde hapis olmasa da o edepsiz için bir hapis yapacak, onu içine atacak. Aynen öyle de kâfir-i mutlak, küfrüyle izzet-i celaline şiddetle dokunuyor. Ve azamet-i kudretine inkâr ile dokunduruyor. Ve kemal-i rububiyetine tecavüzüyle ilişiyor. Elbette cehennemin pek çok vazifeler için pek çok esbab-ı mûcibesi ve vücudunun hikmetleri olmasa da öyle kâfirler için bir cehennemi halk etmek ve onları içine atmak, o izzet ve celalin şe’nidir. Hem mahiyet-i küfür dahi cehennemi bildirir. Evet, nasıl ki imanın mahiyeti eğer tecessüm etse lezzetleriyle bir cennet-i hususiye şekline girebilir ve cennetten bu noktadan gizli haber verir. Aynen öyle de Risale-i Nur’da delilleriyle ispat ve baştaki meselelerde dahi işaret edilmiş ki küfrün ve bilhassa küfr-ü mutlakın ve nifakın ve irtidadın öyle karanlıklı ve dehşetli elemleri ve manevî azapları var. Eğer tecessüm etse o mürted adama bir hususi cehennem olur. Ve büyük cehennemden bu cihette gizli haber verir. Ve bu fidanlık dünya mezraasındaki hakikatçikler âhirette sümbüller vermesi noktasından bu zehirli çekirdek, o zakkum ağacına işaret eder. “Ben onun bir mâyesiyim.” der. “Ve beni kalbinde taşıyan bedbaht için o zakkum ağacının bir hususi numunesi, benim meyvem olur.” Madem küfür hadsiz hukuka bir tecavüzdür, elbette hadsiz bir cinayettir. Öyle ise hadsiz bir azaba müstahak eder. Madem bir dakika katl, on beş sene cezada (sekiz milyona yakın dakikada) hapis azabını çekmesini adalet-i beşeriye kabul edip maslahata ve hukuk-u âmmeye muvafık görür. Elbette bir küfür bin katl kadar olması cihetiyle bir dakika küfr-ü mutlak, sekiz milyara yakın dakikalarda azap çekmesi, o kanun-u adalete muvafık geliyor. Bir sene ömrünü o küfürde geçiren, iki trilyon sekiz yüz seksen milyara yakın dakikada azaba müstahak ve خَالِدٖينَ فٖيهَٓا اَبَدًا sırrına mazhar olur. Her ne ise… Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in cennet ve cehennem hakkındaki mu’cizane izahatı ve Kur’an’ın tefsiri ve ondan gelen Risale-i Nur’un cennet ve cehennemin vücudlarına dair hüccetleri, daha başka beyana ihtiyaç bırakmamışlar. وَيَتَفَكَّرُونَ فٖى خَلْقِ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ رَبَّنَا مَا خَلَقْتَ هٰذَا بَاطِلًا سُبْحَانَكَ فَقِنَا عَذَابَ النَّارِ ۞ رَبَّنَا اصْرِفْ عَنَّا عَذَابَ جَهَنَّمَ اِنَّ عَذَابَهَا كَانَ غَرَامًا ۞ اِنَّهَا سَٓاءَتْ مُسْتَقَرًّا وَمُقَامًا gibi pek çok âyetlerin ve başta Resul-i Ekrem (asm) ve umum peygamberler ve ehl-i hakikatin her vakit dualarında, en ziyade اَجِرْنَا مِنَ النَّارِ ۞ نَجِّنَا مِنَ النَّارِ ۞ خَلِّصْنَا مِنَ النَّارِ ve vahiy ve şuhuda binaen onlarca kat’iyet kesbeden cehennemden bizi hıfzeyle, demeleri gösteriyor ki nev-i beşerin en büyük meselesi cehennemden kurtulmaktır. Ve kâinatın pek çok ehemmiyetli ve muazzam ve dehşetli bir hakikati cehennemdir ki bir kısım o ehl-i şuhud ve keşif ve tahkik onu müşahede eder. Ve bir kısmı tereşşuhatını ve gölgelerini görür, dehşetinden feryat ederler. “Bizi ondan kurtar!” derler. Evet, bu kâinatta hayır şer, lezzet elem, ziya zulmet, hararet bürudet, güzellik çirkinlik, hidayet dalalet birbirine karşı gelmesi ve içine girmesi, pek büyük bir hikmet içindir. Çünkü şer olmazsa hayır bilinmez. Elem olmazsa lezzet anlaşılmaz. Zulmetsiz ziya, ehemmiyeti olmaz. Soğukla, hararetin dereceleri tahakkuk eder. Çirkinlik ile, hüsnün tek bir hakikati bin hakikat ve binler çeşit hüsün mertebeleri vücud bulur. Cehennemsiz cennetin pek çok lezzetleri gizli kalır. Bunlara kıyasen her şey bir cihette zıddıyla bilinebilir. Ve bir tek hakikati, sümbül verip çok hakikatler olur. Madem bu karışık mevcudat dâr-ı fâniden dâr-ı bekaya akıp gidiyor; elbette nasıl ki hayır, lezzet, ışık, güzellik, iman gibi şeyler cennete akar. Öyle de şer, elem, karanlık, çirkinlik, küfür gibi zararlı maddeler cehenneme yağar. Ve bu mütemadiyen çalkanan kâinatın selleri o iki havuza girer, durur. Kerametli Yirmi Dokuzuncu Söz’ün âhirindeki remizli nüktelerine havale ederek kısa kesiyoruz. Ey bu Medrese-i Yusufiyede benim ders arkadaşlarım! Bu dehşetli haps-i ebedîden kurtulmanın kolayı, çaresi; bu dünyevî hapsimizden istifade ederek elimiz mecburiyetle yetişmeyen çok günahlardan kurtulduğumuzla beraber, eski günahlardan tövbe edip farzlarımızı eda ederek her bir saat bu hapisteki ömrümüzü bir gün ibadet hükmüne getirmekle o ebedî hapisten necatımız ve o nurani cennete girmemiz için en iyi bir fırsattır. Bu fırsatı kaçırırsak dünyamız ağladığı gibi âhiretimiz dahi ağlayacak. خَسِرَ الدُّنْيَا وَ الْاٰخِرَةَ tokadını yiyeceğiz. Bu makam yazıldığı zaman Kurban Bayramı geldi. اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ ler ile nev-i beşerin beşten birisine, üç yüz milyon insanlara birden اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ dedirmesi; koca küre-i arz, büyüklüğü nisbetinde o اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ kelime-i kudsiyesini semavattaki seyyarat arkadaşlarına işittiriyor gibi yirmi binden ziyade hacıların Arafat’ta ve iyd’de beraber birden اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ demeleri, Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın bin üç yüz sene evvel âl ve sahabeleriyle söylediği ve emrettiği اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ kelâmının bir nevi aks-i sadâsı olarak rububiyet-i İlahiyenin رَبُّ الْاَرْضِ وَ رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ azamet-i unvanıyla küllî tecellisine karşı geniş ve küllî bir ubudiyetle bir mukabeledir, diye tahayyül ve his ve kanaat ettim. Sonra, acaba bu kelâm-ı kudsînin bizim meselemizle dahi münasebeti var mı, diye tahattur ettim. Birden hatıra geldi ki başta bu kelâm olarak sair bâkiyat-ı salihat unvanını taşıyan سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ ve ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ ve لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ gibi şeairden çok kelâmlar, cüz’î ve küllî meselemizi ihtar ve tahakkukuna işaret ederler. ‌Mesela اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ in bir vech-i manası, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın kudreti ve ilmi her şeyin fevkinde büyüktür, hiçbir şey daire-i ilminden çıkamaz, tasarruf-u kudretinden kaçamaz ve kurtulamaz. Ve korktuğumuz en büyük şeylerden daha büyüktür. Demek haşri getirmekten ve bizi ademden kurtarmaktan ve saadet-i ebediyeyi vermekten daha büyüktür. Her acib ve tavr-ı aklın haricindeki her şeyden daha büyüktür ki مَا خَلْقُكُمْ وَلَا بَعْثُكُمْ اِلَّا كَنَفْسٍ وَاحِدَةٍ âyetinin sarahat-i kat’iyesi ile nev-i beşerin haşri ve neşri, bir tek nefsin icadı kadar o kudrete kolay gelir. Bu mana itibarıyladır ki darb-ı mesel hükmünde, büyük musibetlere ve büyük maksatlara karşı herkes “Allah büyüktür, Allah büyüktür.” der, kendine teselli ve kuvvet ve nokta-i istinad yapar. Evet, nasıl ki Dokuzuncu Söz’de, bu kelime iki arkadaşıyla bütün ibadatın fihristesi olan namazın çekirdekleri ve hülâsaları ve içinde ve tesbihatında tekrar ile namazın manasını takviye için سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ ۞ ‌‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ ۞ اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ üç muazzam hakikatlere ve insanın kâinatta gördüğü medar-ı hayret, medar-ı şükran ve medar-ı azamet ve kibriya, acib ve güzel ve büyük, pek çok fevkalâde şeylerden aldığı hayret ve lezzet ve heybetten neş’et eden suallerine pek kuvvetli cevap verdiği gibi On Altıncı Söz’ün âhirinde izah edilen şu: Nasıl bir nefer, bayramda bir müşir ile beraber huzur-u padişaha girer; sair vakitte zabitinin makamı ile onu tanır. Aynen öyle de her adam hacda bir derece veliler gibi Cenab-ı Hakk’ı رَبُّ الْاَرَضِ وَ رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ unvanı ile tanımaya başlar. Ve o kibriya mertebeleri kalbine açıldıkça ruhunu istila eden mükerrer ve hararetli hayret suallerine yine اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ tekrarıyla umumuna cevap verdiği misillü; On Üçüncü Lem’a’nın âhirinde izahı bulunan ki şeytanların en ehemmiyetli desiselerini köküyle kesip cevab-ı kat’î veren yine اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ olduğu gibi bizim âhiret hakkındaki sualimize de kısa fakat kuvvetli cevap verdiği misillü ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ cümlesi dahi haşri ihtar edip ister. Bize der: “Manam âhiretsiz olmaz. Çünkü ezelden ebede kadar her kimden ve her kime karşı bütün hamd ve şükür Ona mahsustur, ifade ettiğimden bütün nimetlerin başı ve nimetleri hakiki nimet yapan ve bütün zîşuuru ademin hadsiz musibetlerinden kurtaran, yalnız saadet-i ebediye olabilir. Ve benim o küllî manama mukabele eder.” Evet, her mü’min namazlardan sonra, her gün hiç olmazsa yüz elliden ziyade ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ şer’an demesi ve manası da ezelden ebede kadar bir hadsiz geniş hamd ve şükrü ifade etmesi ancak ve ancak saadet-i ebediyenin ve cennetin peşin bir fiyatı ve muaccel bir pahasıdır. Ve dünyanın kısa ve fâni elemlerle âlûde olan nimetlerine münhasır olmaz ve mahsus değil ve onlara da ebedî nimetlere vesile olmaları cihetiyle bakar, şükreder. سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ kelime-i kudsiyesi ise Cenab-ı Hakk’ı şerikten, kusurdan, noksaniyetten, zulümden, aczden, merhametsizlikten, ihtiyaçtan ve aldatmaktan ve kemal ve cemal ve celaline muhalif olan bütün kusurattan takdis ve tenzih etmek manasıyla, saadet-i ebediyeyi ve celal ve cemal ve kemal-i saltanatının haşmetine medar olan dâr-ı âhireti ve ondaki cenneti ihtar edip delâlet ve işaret eder. Yoksa sâbıkan ispat edildiği gibi saadet-i ebediye olmazsa hem saltanatı hem kemali hem celal hem cemal hem rahmeti, kusur ve noksan lekeleriyle lekedar olurlar. İşte bu üç kudsî kelimeler gibi بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ ve لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ ve sair kelimat-ı mübareke, her biri erkân-ı imaniyenin birer çekirdeği ve bu zamanda keşfedilen et hülâsası ve şeker hülâsası gibi hem erkân-ı imaniyenin hem Kur’an hakikatlerinin hülâsaları ve bu üçü namazın çekirdekleri oldukları gibi Kur’an’ın dahi çekirdekleri ve parlak bir kısım surelerin başlarında pırlanta gibi görünmeleri ve çok sünuhatı tesbihatta başlayan Risale-i Nur’un dahi hakiki madenleri ve esasları ve hakikatlerinin çekirdekleridirler. Ve velayet-i Ahmediye ve ubudiyet-i Muhammediye aleyhissalâtü vesselâm cihetinde, öyle bir daire-i zikirde, namazdan sonraki tesbihatta bir tarîkat-ı Muhammediyenin (asm) virdidirler ki her namaz vaktinde yüz milyondan ziyade mü’minler beraber, o halka-i kübra-yı zikirde, ellerinde tesbihler سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ otuz üç, ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ otuz üç, اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ otuz üç defa tekrar ederler. İşte böyle gayet muhteşem bir halka-i zikirde, sâbıkan beyan ettiğimiz gibi hem Kur’an’ın hem imanın hem namazın hülâsaları ve çekirdekleri olan o üç kelime-i mübarekeyi namazdan sonra otuz üçer defa okumak ne kadar kıymettar ve sevaplı olduğunu elbette anladınız. Bu risalenin başında Birinci Meselesi namaza dair güzel bir ders olduğu gibi hiç düşünmediğim halde, âdeta ihtiyarsız olarak onun âhiri de namaz tesbihatına dair ehemmiyetli bir ders oldu. اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ عَلٰى اِنْعَامِهٖ سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ Dokuzuncu Mesele: اٰمَنَ الرَّسُولُ بِمَٓا اُنْزِلَ اِلَيْهِ مِنْ رَبِّهٖ وَالْمُؤْمِنُونَ âyet-i ecma ve a’lâ ve ekber’in bir küllî ve uzun nüktesi بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ اٰمَنَ الرَّسُولُ بِمَٓا اُنْزِلَ اِلَيْهِ مِنْ رَبِّهٖ وَالْمُؤْمِنُونَ كُلٌّ اٰمَنَ بِاللّٰهِ وَمَلٰٓئِكَتِهٖ وَكُتُبِهٖ وَرُسُلِهٖ لَا نُفَرِّقُ بَيْنَ اَحَدٍ مِنْ رُسُلِهٖ … اِلٰى اٰخِرِ الْاٰيَة Bu âyet-i ecma ve a’lâ ve ekber’in bir küllî ve uzun nüktesini beyan etmeye, bir dehşetli manevî sual ve bir azametli ve İlahî bir nimetin inkişafından neş’et eden bir hal sebebiyet verdiler. Şöyle ki manen ruha geldi: Neden bir cüz’î hakikat-i imaniyeyi inkâr eden kâfir olur ve kabul etmeyen Müslüman olmaz? Halbuki Allah ve âhirete iman birer güneş gibi o karanlığı izale etmek lâzım geliyor. Hem neden bir rükün ve hakikat-i imaniyeyi inkâr eden mürted olur, küfr-ü mutlaka düşer ve kabul etmeyen İslâmiyet’ten çıkar? Halbuki sair erkân-ı imaniyeye imanı varsa onu küfr-ü mutlaktan kurtarmak lâzım geliyor? Elcevap: İman, altı rüknünden çıkan öyle bir vahdanî hakikattir ki tefrik kabul etmez. Ve öyle bir küllîdir ki tecezzi kaldırmaz. Ve öyle bir külldür ki kabil-i inkısam olmazlar. Çünkü her bir rükn-ü imanî, kendini ispat eden hüccetleriyle sair erkân-ı imaniyeyi ispat eder. Her biri, her birisine gayet kuvvetli bir hüccet-i a’zam olur. Öyle ise bütün erkânı, bütün delilleriyle sarsmayan bir fikr-i bâtıl, hakikat nazarında bir tek rüknü, belki bir hakikati iptal edip inkâr edemez. Belki adem-i kabul perdesi altında gözünü kapamakla bir küfr-ü inadî yapabilir. Gitgide küfr-ü mutlaka düşer, insaniyeti mahvolur. Hem maddî hem manevî cehenneme gider. İşte biz bu makamda, gayet muhtasar işaretlerle ve Meyve Risalesi’nde haşrin ispatında sair erkân-ı imaniye, haşri de ispat ettiklerini kısacık hülâsalarla beyanı gibi bu makamda dahi mücmel fezleke ve muhtasar hülâsalarla Cenab-ı Hakk’ın inayetiyle bu nükte-i a’zam altı noktada beyan edilecek. Birinci Nokta:İman-ı Billah, kendi hüccetleriyle hem sair rükünlerini hem iman-ı bi’l-âhireti ispat eder İman-ı Billah, kendi hüccetleriyle hem sair rükünlerini hem iman-ı bi’l-âhireti ispat eder ki Meyve Risalesi’nin Yedinci Mesele’sinde güzelce göstermiş. Evet, bu hadsiz kâinatı bir saray, bir şehir, bir memleket gibi bütün levazımı ile idare eden ve mizan ve intizam dairesinde çeviren ve hikmetlerle değiştiren ve zerratı ve seyyaratı ve sinekleri ve yıldızları birer muntazam ordu gibi beraber teçhiz ve idare eden ve emir ve iradesi dairesinde mütemadiyen bir ulvi manevra içinde talim ve tavzifatla faaliyete ve seyr ü cevelana ve ubudiyetkârane bir resm-i küşada ve seyahate getiren ezelî ve bâki bir saltanat-ı rububiyet ve ebedî ve daimî bir hâkimiyet-i uluhiyet, hiç mümkün müdür ve hiç akıl kabul eder mi ve hiçbir ihtimal var mı ki o ebedî ve sermedî ve bâki ve daimî saltanatın bâki bir makarrı ve daimî bir medarı ve sermedî bir mazharı olan dâr-ı âhiret olmasın? Bin defa hâşâ! Demek, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın saltanat-ı rububiyeti ve –Yedinci Mesele’de beyan edildiği gibi– ekser isimleri ve vücub-u vücudunun hüccetleri, âhirete şehadet ederler ve isterler. Ve bu kutb-u imanî ne kadar kuvvetli bir nokta-i istinadı var; gör, bil, görür gibi inan. Hem nasıl iman-ı billah âhiretsiz olmaz, öyle de Onuncu Söz’de kısa işaretlerle beyan edildiği gibi hiçbir cihette mümkün müdür ve hiç akıl kabul eder mi ki uluhiyet ve mabudiyetin tezahürü için bu kâinatı öyle bir mücessem kitab-ı Samedanî ki her sahifesi bir kitap kadar ve her satırı bir sahife kadar manaları ifade eder. Ve öyle cismanî bir Kur’an-ı Sübhanî ki her bir âyet-i tekviniyesi ve her bir kelimesi, hattâ her bir noktası, her bir harfi birer mu’cize hükmündedir. Ve öyle muhteşem ve içi hadsiz âyâtla ve manidar nakışlarla tezyin edilmiş bir mescid-i Rahmanîdir ki her bir köşesinde bir taife, bir nevi ibadet-i fıtriye ile iştigal eder bir şekilde halk eden bir Allah, bir Mabud-u Bi’l-hak, o kitab-ı kebirin manalarını ders verecek üstadları ve o Kur’an-ı Samedanî’nin âyetlerini tefsir edecek müfessirleri elçi olarak göndermesin ve o mescid-i ekberde hadsiz tarzlarda ibadet edenlere imamları tayin etmesin ve o üstadlara ve müfessirlere ve imamlara fermanları vermesin? Hâşâ, yüz bin hâşâ! Hem cemal-i rahmetini ve hüsn-ü şefkatini ve kemal-i rububiyetini zîşuurlara göstermek ve onları şükre ve hamde sevk etmek için bu kâinatı öyle bir ziyafetgâh ve bir teşhirgâh ve öyle bir seyrangâh ki hadsiz çeşit çeşit, leziz nimetler ve gayet antika, hadsiz hârika sanatlar içinde dizilmiş bir tarzda halk eden bir Sâni’-i Rahîm ve Kerîm hiç mümkün müdür ve hiç akıl kabul eder mi ki o ziyafetgâhtaki zîşuur mahluklar ile konuşmasın ve onlara o nimetlere mukabil elçileri vasıtasıyla vazife-i teşekküriyeyi ve tezahür-ü rahmetine ve sevdirmesine karşı vazife-i ubudiyeti bildirmesin? Hâşâ, binler hâşâ! Hem hiç mümkün müdür bir sâni’ sanatını sever, beğendirmek ister; hattâ ağızların bin çeşit zevklerini nazara alması delâletiyle, takdir ve tahsinlerle karşılanmak arzu eder ve her bir sanatıyla kendini hem tanıttırmak hem sevdirmek hem bir çeşit manevî cemalini göstermek ister bir tarzda bu kâinatı antika sanatlarla süslendirdiği halde, kâinattaki zîhayatın kumandanları olan insanlara onların büyüklerinden bir kısmı ile konuşup elçi olarak göndermesin; güzel sanatları takdirsiz ve fevkalâde hüsn-ü esması tahsinsiz ve tanıttırması ve sevdirmesi mukabelesiz kalsın? Hâşâ, yüz bin hâşâ! Hem bütün zîhayatın ihtiyacat-ı fıtriyeleri için dualarına ve hal dili ile edilen bütün ilticalara ve arzulara, vakti vaktine, kasd ve ihtiyar ve iradeyi gösterir bir tarzda hadsiz in’amlarıyla ve nihayetsiz ihsanatıyla fiilen ve halen sarîh bir surette konuşan bir Mütekellim-i Alîm; hiç mümkün müdür, hiç akıl kabul eder mi, en cüz’î bir zîhayat ile fiilen ve halen konuşsun ve tam derdine derman yetiştiren ihsanıyla derdini dinlesin ve ihtiyacını görsün ve bilsin ve bütün kâinatın en müntehab neticesi ve arzın halifesi ve ekser mahlukat-ı arziyenin kumandanları olan insanların manevî reisleri ile görüşmesin; onlarla, belki her zîhayat ile fiilen ve halen konuştuğu gibi onlar ile kavlen ve kelâmen konuşmasın ve onlara fermanları ve suhuf ve kitapları göndermesin? Hâşâ, hadsiz hâşâ! Demek iman-ı billah, kat’iyetiyle ve hadsiz hüccetleriyle وَ بِكُتُبِهٖ وَ رُسُلِهٖ yani peygamberlere ve mukaddes kitaplara imanı ispat eder. Hem hiçbir cihet-i imkânı var mı ve hiç akıl kabul eder mi ki bütün masnuatıyla kendini tanıttırana ve sevdirene ve teşekküratı fiilen ve halen isteyene mukabil; kâinatı velveleye veren hakikat-i Kur’aniye ile zülcelal o sanatkârı, ekmel bir tarzda tanıyıp ve tanıttırıp ve sevip ve sevdirip ve teşekkür edip ve ettirip ve سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ ۞ ‌‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ ۞ اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ ler ile küre-i arzı semavata işittirecek derecede konuşturup ve kara ve denizleri cezbeye getirecek bir vaziyetle, bin üç yüz sene zarfında nev-i beşerin kemiyeten beşten birisini ve keyfiyeten ve insaniyeten yarısını arkasına alıp o Hâlık’ın bütün tezahürat-ı rububiyetine, geniş ve küllî bir ubudiyetle mukabele eden ve bütün makasıd-ı İlahiyesine karşı Kur’an’ın sureleriyle kâinata ve asırlara bağıran, ders veren, dellâllık eden ve nev-i insanın şerefini ve kıymetini ve vazifesini gösteren ve bin mu’cizatıyla tasdik edilen Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâm, en müntehab mahluku ve en mükemmel elçisi ve en büyük resulü olmasın? Hâşâ ve kellâ! Yüz bin defa hâşâ! Demek ‌اَشْهَدُ اَنْ لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ hakikati, bütün hüccetleriyle ‌اَشْهَدُ اَنَّ مُحَمَّدًا رَسُولُ اللّٰهِ hakikatini ispat eder. Hem hiç imkân var mı ki bu kâinatın Sâni’i, mahlukatını yüz bin diller ile birbiriyle konuştursun ve onların konuşmalarını işitsin ve bilsin ve kendisi konuşmasın? Hâşâ! Hem hiç akıl kabul eder mi ki kâinattaki makasıd-ı İlahiyesini bir ferman ile bildirmesin ve muammasını açacak ve mahlukat ne yerden geliyorlar ve ne yere gidecekler ve ne için böyle kafile kafile arkasında buraya gelip bir parça durup geçiyorlar, diye üç dehşetli sual-i umumîye hakiki cevap verecek Kur’an gibi bir kitabı göndermesin? Hâşâ! Hem hiç mümkün müdür ki on üç asrı ışıklandıran ve her saatte yüz milyon lisanlarda kemal-i hürmetle gezen ve milyonlar hâfızların kalplerinde kudsiyetiyle yazılan ve nev-i beşerin keyfiyeten kısm-ı a’zamını kanunlarıyla idare eden ve nefislerini ve ruhlarını ve kalplerini ve akıllarını terbiye ve tezkiye ve tasfiye ve talim eden ve Risale-i Nur’da kırk vech-i i’cazı ispat edilen ve kırk taife ve tabaka-i nâsa ve her bir tabakaya karşı bir nevi i’cazını gösterdiği kerametli ve hârikalı On Dokuzuncu Mektup’ta beyan olunan ve Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâm bin mu’cizatıyla onun bir mu’cizesi olarak hak kelâmullah olduğu kat’î ispat edilen Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, hiçbir cihette imkânı var mı ki o Mütekellim-i Ezelî ve o Sâni’-i Sermedî’nin kelâmı ve fermanı olmasın? Hâşâ, yüz bin defa [[hâşâ ve kellâ|'hâşâ ve kellâ']]!''' Demek, iman-ı billah bütün hüccetleriyle Kur’an’ın kelâmullah olduğunu ispat ediyor. Hem hiç mümkün müdür ki zeminin yüzünü mütemadiyen zîhayatlarla doldurup boşaltan ve kendini tanıttırmak ve ibadet ve tesbihat ettirmek için bu dünyamızı zîşuurlarla şenlendiren bir Sultan-ı Zülcelal, semavatı ve yıldızları boş ve hâlî bıraksın; onlara münasip ahaliyi yaratıp o semavî saraylarda iskân etmesin ve saltanat-ı rububiyetini en büyük memleketinde hademesiz, haşmetsiz, memursuz, elçisiz, yaversiz, nâzırsız, seyircisiz, âbidsiz, raiyetsiz bıraksın? '''Hâşâ, melekler sayısınca hâşâ! Hem hiçbir cihette imkânı var mı ki bu kâinatı öyle bir kitap tarzında yazar ki her bir ağacın bütün tarihçe-i hayatını bütün çekirdeklerinde kaydeden ve her bir otun ve çiçeğin bütün vazife-i hayatiyesini bütün tohumlarında yazan ve her bir zîşuurun bütün sergüzeşte-i hayatiyesini hardal gibi küçük kuvve-i hâfızasında gayet mükemmel yazdıran ve bütün mülkünde ve devair-i saltanatında her ameli ve her hâdiseyi müteaddid fotoğraflarla alarak muhafaza eden ve rububiyetin en ehemmiyetli bir esası olan adalet, hikmet ve rahmetin tecellileri ve tahakkukları için koca cennet ve cehennemi ve sırat ve mizan-ı ekberi yaratan bir Hâkim-i Hakîm ve bir Alîm-i Rahîm, insanların kâinatı alâkadar eden amellerini yazdırmasın ve mücazat ve mükâfat için fiillerini kaydettirmesin ve seyyiat ve hasenatlarını kaderin levhalarında yazmasın? Hâşâ, kaderin levh-i mahfuzunda yazılan harfleri adedince hâşâ! Demek, iman-ı billah hakikati, hüccetleriyle hem melaikeye iman hem kadere iman hakikatlerini dahi kat’î ispat eder. Güneş gündüzü ve gündüz güneşi gösterdiği gibi imanın rükünleri birbirini ispat ederler. İkinci Nokta: Başta Kur’an, bütün semavî kitaplar ve suhuflar ve başta Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâm olarak bütün peygamberler aleyhimüsselâm, bütün davaları beş altı esas üzerine dönüyorlar. Mütemadiyen o esasları ders vermeye ve ispat etmeye çalışıyorlar. Onların peygamberliklerine ve doğruluklarına şehadet eden bütün hüccetler ve deliller, o esaslara bakıyorlar. Onların hakkaniyetlerine kuvvet veriyorlar. O esaslar ise iman-ı billah ve iman-ı bi’l-âhiret ve sair rükünlere imandır. Demek, imanın altı rüknü birbirlerinden ayrılmaları mümkün değildir. Her birisi umumunu ispat eder, ister, iktiza eder. O altı, öyle bir küll ve küllîdir ki tecezzi kabul etmez ve inkısamı imkân haricindedir. Nasıl ki kökü göklerde Tûba ağacı gibi her bir dalı her bir meyvesi her bir yaprağı; o koca ağacın küllî, tükenmez hayatına dayanıyor. O kuvvetli ve güneş gibi zahir o hayatı inkâr edemeyen, bir tek muttasıl yaprağın hayatını inkâr edemez. Eğer etse o ağaç, dalları ve meyveleri ve yaprakları sayısınca o münkiri tekzip edecek, susturacak. Öyle de iman, altı rükünleriyle aynı vaziyettedir. Bu makamın başında, altı nokta ve her bir nokta dahi beş nükte olarak altı erkân-ı imaniyeyi otuz altı nüktede beyan etmek niyet edilmişti. Ve baştaki dehşetli suale izahat ile cevap vermek murad etmiştim. Fakat bazı arızalar meydan vermediler. Tahmin ederim ki Birinci Nokta kâfi bir mikyas olmasından daha zekilere ziyade izaha ihtiyaç kalmadı. Ve tam anlaşıldı ki bir Müslüman bir hakikat-i imaniyeyi inkâr etse küfr-ü mutlaka düşer. Çünkü başka dinlerin icmallerine mukabil, İslâmiyet’te tam izahat verilmiş, rükünler birbiriyle zincirlenmiş. Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı tanımayan, tasdik etmeyen bir Müslüman, Allah’ı da (sıfâtıyla) daha tanımaz ve âhireti bilmez. Bir Müslüman’ın imanı, o kadar kuvvetli ve sarsılmaz hadsiz hüccetlere dayanıyor ki inkârda hiçbir özür kalmıyor. Âdeta akıl, kabulde mecbur oluyor. Üçüncü Nokta: Bir zaman ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ dedim. Onun hadsiz geniş manasına mukabil gelecek bir nimet aradım. Birden bu cümle hatıra geldi: اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ عَلَى الْاٖيمَانِ بِاللّٰهِ وَعَلٰى وَحْدَانِيَّتِهٖ وَعَلٰى وُجُوبِ وُجُودِهٖ وَعَلٰى صِفَاتِهٖ وَاَسْمَائِهٖ حَمْدًا بِعَدَدِ تَجَلِّيَاتِ اَسْمَائِهٖ مِنَ الْاَزَلِ اِلَى الْاَبَدِ Ben de baktım, tam mutabıktır. Şöyle ki:… Onuncu Mesele: Emirdağı Çiçeği: Kur’an’da olan tekrarata gelen itirazlara karşı gayet kuvvetli bir cevaptır. Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Gerçi bu mesele, perişan vaziyetimden müşevveş ve letafetsiz olmuş. Fakat o müşevveş ibare altında çok kıymetli bir nevi i’cazı kat’î bildim. Maatteessüf ifadeye muktedir olamadım. Her ne kadar ibaresi sönük olsa da Kur’an’a ait olmak cihetiyle hem ibadet-i tefekküriye hem kudsî, yüksek, parlak bir cevherin sadefidir. Yırtık libasına değil, elindeki elmasa bakılsın. Hem bunu gayet hasta ve perişan ve gıdasız, bir iki gün ramazanda, mecburiyetle gayet mücmel ve kısa ve bir cümlede pek çok hakikatleri ve müteaddid hüccetleri dercederek yazdım. Kusura bakılmasın. (*4) Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Ramazan-ı şerifte Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ı okurken Risale-i Nur’a işaretleri Birinci Şuâ’da beyan olunan otuz üç âyetten hangisi gelse bakıyordum ki o âyetin sahifesi ve yaprağı ve kıssası dahi Risale-i Nur’a ve şakirdlerine kıssadan hisse almak noktasında bir derece bakıyor. Hususan Sure-i Nur’dan Âyetü’n-Nur, on parmakla Risale-i Nur’a baktığı gibi arkasındaki Âyet-i Zulümat dahi muarızlarına tam bakıyor ve ziyade hisse veriyor. Âdeta o makam, cüz’iyetten çıkıp külliyet kesbeder ve bu asırda o küllînin tam bir ferdi Risale-i Nur ve şakirdleridir diye hissettim. Evet, Kur’an’ın hitabı, evvela Mütekellim-i Ezelî’nin rububiyet-i âmmesinin geniş makamından hem nev-i beşer, belki kâinat namına muhatap olan zatın geniş makamından hem umum nev-i benî-Âdem’in bütün asırlarda irşadlarının gayet vüs’atli makamından hem dünya ve âhiretin ve arz ve semavatın ve ezel ve ebedin ve Hâlık-ı kâinat’ın rububiyetine ve bütün mahlukatın tedbirine dair kavanin-i İlahiyenin gayet yüksek ve ihatalı beyanatının geniş makamından aldığı vüs’at ve ulviyet ve ihata cihetiyle o hitap, öyle bir yüksek i’caz ve şümul gösterir ki ders-i Kur’an’ın muhataplarından en kesretli taife olan tabaka-i avamın basit fehimlerini okşayan zahirî ve basit mertebesi dahi en ulvi tabakayı da tam hissedar eder. Güya kıssadan yalnız bir hisse ve bir hikâye-i tarihiyeden bir ibret değil belki bir küllî düsturun efradı olarak her asra ve her tabakaya hitap ederek taze nâzil oluyor ve bilhassa çok tekrarla اَلظَّالِمٖينَ اَلظَّالِمٖينَ deyip tehditleri ve zulümlerinin cezası olan musibet-i semaviye ve arziyeyi şiddetle beyanı, bu asrın emsalsiz zulümlerine kavm-i Âd ve Semud ve Firavun’un başlarına gelen azaplar ile baktırıyor ve mazlum ehl-i imana İbrahim (as) ve Musa (as) gibi enbiyanın necatlarıyla teselli veriyor. Evet, nazar-ı gaflet ve dalalette, vahşetli ve dehşetli bir ademistan ve elîm ve mahvolmuş bir mezaristan olan bütün geçmiş zaman ve ölmüş karnlar ve asırlar; canlı birer sahife-i ibret ve baştan başa ruhlu, hayattar bir acib âlem ve mevcud ve bizimle münasebettar bir memleket-i Rabbaniye suretinde sinema perdeleri gibi kâh bizi o zamanlara kâh o zamanları yanımıza getirerek her asra ve her tabakaya gösterip yüksek bir i’caz ile ders veren Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, aynı i’cazla nazar-ı dalalette camid, perişan, ölü, hadsiz bir vahşetgâh olan ve firak ve zevalde yuvarlanan bu kâinatı bir kitab-ı Samedanî, bir şehr-i Rahmanî, bir meşher-i sun’-u Rabbanî olarak o camidatı canlandırarak, birer vazifedar suretinde birbiriyle konuşturup ve birbirinin imdadına koşturup nev-i beşere ve cin ve meleğe hakiki ve nurlu ve zevkli hikmet dersleri veren bu Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan, elbette her harfinde on ve yüz ve bazen bin ve binler sevap bulunması ve bütün cin ve ins toplansa onun mislini getirememesi ve bütün benî-Âdem’le ve kâinatla tam yerinde konuşması ve her zaman milyonlar hâfızların kalplerinde zevkle yazılması ve çok tekrarla ve kesretli tekraratıyla usandırmaması ve çok iltibas yerleri ve cümleleriyle beraber çocukların nazik ve basit kafalarında mükemmel yerleşmesi ve hastaların ve az sözden müteessir olan ve sekeratta olanların kulağında mâ-i zemzem misillü hoş gelmesi gibi kudsî imtiyazları kazanır ve iki cihanın saadetlerini kendi şakirdlerine kazandırır. Ve tercümanının ümmiyet mertebesini tam riayet etmek sırrıyla hiçbir tekellüf ve hiçbir tasannu ve hiçbir gösterişe meydan vermeden selaset-i fıtriyesini ve doğrudan doğruya semadan gelmesini ve en kesretli olan tabaka-i avamın basit fehimlerini tenezzülat-ı kelâmiye ile okşamak hikmetiyle en ziyade sema ve arz gibi en zahir ve bedihî sahifeleri açıp o âdiyat altındaki hârikulâde mu’cizat-ı kudretini ve manidar sutûr-u hikmetini ders vermekle lütf-u irşadda güzel bir i’caz gösterir. Tekrarı iktiza eden dua ve davet ve zikir ve tevhid kitabı dahi olduğunu bildirmek sırrıyla güzel, tatlı tekraratıyla bir tek cümlede ve bir tek kıssada ayrı ayrı çok manaları, ayrı ayrı muhatap tabakalarına tefhim etmekte ve cüz’î ve âdi bir hâdisede en cüz’î ve ehemmiyetsiz şeyler dahi nazar-ı merhametinde ve daire-i tedbir ve iradesinde bulunmasını bildirmek sırrıyla tesis-i İslâmiyette ve tedvin-i şeriatta sahabelerin cüz’î hâdiselerini dahi nazar-ı ehemmiyete almasında hem küllî düsturların bulunması hem umumî olan İslâmiyet’in ve şeriatın tesisinde o cüz’î hâdiseler, çekirdekler hükmünde çok ehemmiyetli meyveleri verdikleri cihetinde de bir nev-i i’cazını gösterir. Evet, ihtiyacın tekerrürüyle, tekrarın lüzumu haysiyetiyle yirmi sene zarfında pek çok mükerrer suallere cevap olarak ayrı ayrı çok tabakalara ders veren ve koca kâinatı parça parça edip kıyamette şeklini değiştirerek dünyayı kaldırıp onun yerine azametli âhireti kuracak ve zerrattan yıldızlara kadar bütün cüz’iyat ve külliyatı, tek bir zatın elinde ve tasarrufunda bulunduğunu ispat edecek ve kâinatı ve arz ve semavatı ve anâsırı kızdıran ve hiddete getiren nev-i beşerin zulümlerine, kâinatın netice-i hilkati hesabına gazab-ı İlahî ve hiddet-i Rabbaniyeyi gösterecek hadsiz hârika ve nihayetsiz dehşetli ve geniş bir inkılabın tesisinde binler netice kuvvetinde bazı cümleleri ve hadsiz delillerin neticesi olan bir kısım âyetleri tekrar etmek; değil bir kusur, belki gayet kuvvetli bir i’caz ve gayet yüksek bir belâgat ve mukteza-yı hale gayet mutabık bir cezalettir ve fesahattir. Mesela, bir tek âyet iken yüz on dört defa tekerrür eden بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ‌ cümlesi, Risale-i Nur’un On Dördüncü Lem’a’sında beyan edildiği gibi arşı ferşle bağlayan ve kâinatı ışıklandıran ve her dakika herkes ona muhtaç olan öyle bir hakikattir ki milyonlar defa tekrar edilse yine ihtiyaç var. Değil yalnız ekmek gibi her gün, belki hava ve ziya gibi her dakika ona ihtiyaç ve iştiyak vardır. Hem mesela, Sure-i طٰسٓمٓ de sekiz defa tekrar edilen şu اِنَّ رَبَّكَ لَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الرَّحٖيمُ âyeti, o surede hikâye edilen peygamberlerin necatlarını ve kavimlerinin azaplarını, kâinatın netice-i hilkati hesabına ve rububiyet-i âmmenin namına o binler hakikat kuvvetinde olan âyeti tekrar ederek, izzet-i Rabbaniye o zalim kavimlerin azabını ve rahîmiyet-i İlahiye dahi enbiyanın necatlarını iktiza ettiğini ders vermek için binler defa tekrar olsa yine ihtiyaç ve iştiyak var ve i’cazlı, îcazlı bir ulvi belâgattır. Hem mesela, Sure-i Rahman’da tekrar edilen فَبِاَىِّ اٰلَٓاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ âyeti ile Sure-i Mürselât’ta وَيْلٌ يَوْمَئِذٍ لِلْمُكَذِّبٖينَ âyeti, cin ve nev-i beşerin, kâinatı kızdıran ve arz ve semavatı hiddete getiren ve hilkat-i âlemin neticelerini bozan ve haşmet-i saltanat-ı İlahiyeye karşı inkâr ve istihfafla mukabele eden küfür ve küfranlarını ve zulümlerini ve bütün mahlukatın hukuklarına tecavüzlerini, asırlara ve arz ve semavata tehditkârane haykıran bu iki âyet, böyle binler hakikatlerle alâkadar ve binler mesele kuvvetinde olan bir ders-i umumîde binler defa tekrar edilse yine lüzum var ve celalli bir i’caz ve cemalli bir îcaz-ı belâgattır. Hem mesela, Kur’an’ın hakiki ve tam bir nevi münâcatı ve Kur’an’dan çıkan bir çeşit hülâsası olan Cevşenü’l-Kebir namındaki münâcat-ı Peygamberîde yüz defa سُبْحَانَكَ يَا لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اَنْتَ الْاَمَانُ الْاَمَانُ خَلِّصْنَا وَ اَجِرْنَا وَ نَجِّنَا مِنَ النَّارِ cümlesi tekrarında tevhid gibi kâinatça en büyük hakikat ve tesbih ve takdis gibi mahlukatın rububiyete karşı üç muazzam vazifesinden en ehemmiyetli vazifesi ve şakavet-i ebediyeden kurtulmak gibi nev-i insanın en dehşetli meselesi ve ubudiyet ve acz-i beşerînin en lüzumlu neticesi bulunması cihetiyle binler defa tekrar edilse yine azdır. İşte –namaz tesbihatı gibi ibadetlerden bir kısmının tekrarı sünnet bulunan maddeler gibi– tekrarat-ı Kur’aniye bu gibi metin esaslara bakıyor. Hattâ bazen bir sahifede iktiza-yı makam ve ihtiyac-ı ifham ve belâgat-ı beyan cihetiyle yirmi defa sarîhan ve zımnen tevhid hakikatini ifade eder. Değil usanç, belki kuvvet ve şevk ve halâvet verir. Risale-i Nur’da, tekrarat-ı Kur’aniye ne kadar yerinde ve münasip ve belâgatça makbul olduğu hüccetleriyle beyan edilmiş. Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın Mekkiye sureleriyle Medeniye sureleri belâgat noktasında ve i’caz cihetinde ve tafsil ve icmal vechinde birbirinden ayrı olmasının sırr-ı hikmeti şudur ki: Mekke’de birinci safta muhatap ve muarızları, Kureyş müşrikleri ve ümmileri olduğundan belâgatça kuvvetli bir üslub-u âlî ve îcazlı, mukni, kanaat verici bir icmal ve tesbit için tekrar lâzım geldiğinden ekseriyetçe Mekkî sureleri erkân-ı imaniyeyi ve tevhidin mertebelerini gayet kuvvetli ve yüksek ve i’cazlı bir îcaz ile ifade ve tekrar ederek mebde ve meâdi, Allah’ı ve âhireti, değil yalnız bir sahifede, bir âyette, bir cümlede, bir kelimede belki bazen bir harfte ve takdim-tehir, tarif-tenkir ve hazf-zikir gibi heyetlerde öyle kuvvetli ispat eder ki ilm-i belâgatın dâhî imamları hayretle karşılamışlar. Risale-i Nur ve bilhassa Kur’an’ın kırk vech-i i’cazını icmalen ispat eden Yirmi Beşinci Söz, zeylleriyle beraber ve nazımdaki vech-i i’cazı hârika bir tarzda beyan ve ispat eden Arabî Risale-i Nur’dan İşaratü’l-İ’caz tefsiri bilfiil göstermişler ki Mekkî sure ve âyetlerde en âlî bir üslub-u belâgat ve en yüksek bir i’caz-ı îcazî vardır. Amma Medine sure ve âyetlerinin birinci safta muhatap ve muarızları ise Allah’ı tasdik eden Yahudi ve Nasâra gibi ehl-i kitap olduğundan mukteza-yı belâgat ve irşad ve mutabık-ı makam ve halin lüzumundan, sade ve vâzıh ve tafsilli bir üslupla ehl-i kitaba karşı dinin yüksek usûlünü ve imanın rükünlerini değil belki medar-ı ihtilaf olan şeriatın ve ahkâmın ve teferruatın ve küllî kanunların menşeleri ve sebepleri olan cüz’iyatın beyanı lâzım geldiğinden, o Medine sure ve âyetlerde ekseriyetçe tafsil ve izah ve sade üslupla beyanat içinde Kur’an’a mahsus emsalsiz bir tarz-ı beyanla, birden o cüz’î teferruat hâdisesi içinde yüksek, kuvvetli bir fezleke, bir hâtime, bir hüccet ve o cüz’î hâdise-i şer’iyeyi küllîleştiren ve imtisalini iman-ı billah ile temin eden bir cümle-i tevhidiye ve esmaiye ve uhreviyeyi zikreder. O makamı nurlandırır, ulvileştirir, küllîleştirir. Risale-i Nur, âyetlerin âhirlerinde ekseriyetle gelen اِنَّ اللّٰهَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ ۞ اِنَّ اللّٰهَ بِكُلِّ شَىْءٍ عَلٖيمٌ ۞ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الرَّحٖيمُ ۞ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ gibi tevhidi veya âhireti ifade eden fezlekeler ve hâtimelerde ne kadar yüksek bir belâgat ve meziyetler ve cezaletler ve nükteler bulunduğunu Yirmi Beşinci Söz’ün İkinci Şule’sinin İkinci Nur’unda o fezleke ve hâtimelerin pek çok nüktelerinden ve meziyetlerinden on tanesini beyan ederek o hülâsalarda bir mu’cize-i kübra bulunduğunu muannidlere de ispat etmiş. Evet Kur’an, o teferruat-ı şer’iye ve kavanin-i içtimaiyenin beyanı içinde birden muhatabın nazarını en yüksek ve küllî noktalara kaldırıp, sade üslubu bir ulvi üsluba ve şeriat dersinden tevhid dersine çevirerek Kur’an’ı hem bir kitab-ı şeriat ve ahkâm ve hikmet hem bir kitab-ı akide ve iman ve zikir ve fikir ve dua ve davet olduğunu gösterip her makamda çok makasıd-ı irşadiye ve Kur’aniyeyi ders vermesiyle Mekkiye âyetlerin tarz-ı belâgatlarından ayrı ve parlak mu’cizane bir cezalet izhar eder. Bazen iki kelimede mesela رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ ve رَبُّكَ de رَبُّكَ tabiriyle ehadiyeti ve رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ ile vâhidiyeti bildirir. Ehadiyet içinde vâhidiyeti ifade eder. Hattâ bir cümlede, bir zerreyi bir göz bebeğinde gördüğü ve yerleştirdiği gibi güneşi dahi aynı âyetle, aynı çekiçle göğün göz bebeğinde yerleştirir ve göğe bir göz yapar. Mesela خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضَ âyetinden sonra يُولِجُ الَّيْلَ فِى النَّهَارِ وَ يُولِجُ النَّهَارَ فِى الَّيْلِ âyetinin akabinde وَ هُوَ عَلٖيمٌ بِذَاتِ الصُّدُورِ der. “Zemin ve göklerin haşmet-i hilkatinde kalbin dahi hatıratını bilir, idare eder.” der, tarzında bir beyanat cihetiyle o sade ve ümmiyet mertebesini ve avamın fehmini nazara alan o basit ve cüz’î muhavere, o tarz ile ulvi ve cazibedar ve umumî ve irşadkâr bir mükâlemeye döner. Ehemmiyetli Bir Sual: وَفَوْقَ كُلِّ ذٖى عِلْمٍ عَلٖيمٌ Ehemmiyetli Bir Sual: Bazen bir hakikat, sathî nazarlara görünmediğinden ve bazı makamlarda cüz’î ve âdi bir hâdiseden yüksek bir fezleke-i tevhidi veya küllî bir düsturu beyan etmekte münasebet bilinmediğinden bir kusur tevehhüm edilir. Mesela “Hazret-i Yusuf aleyhisselâm, kardeşini bir hile ile alması” içinde وَفَوْقَ كُلِّ ذٖى عِلْمٍ عَلٖيمٌ diye gayet yüksek bir düsturun zikri, belâgatça münasebeti görünmüyor. Bunun sırrı ve hikmeti nedir? thumb|356px|[[وَفَوْقَ كُلِّ ذٖى عِلْمٍ عَلٖيمٌ and over every lord of knowledge, He is more knowing) - Sure-i Yusuf 12/76 ]] Elcevap: Her biri birer küçük Kur’an olan ekser uzun sure ve mutavassıtlarda ve çok sahife ve makamlarda yalnız iki üç maksat değil belki Kur’an mahiyeti hem bir kitab-ı zikir ve iman ve fikir hem bir kitab-ı şeriat ve hikmet ve irşad gibi çok kitapları ve ayrı ayrı dersleri tazammun ederek rububiyet-i İlahiyenin her şeye ihatasını ve haşmetli tecelliyatını ifade etmek cihetiyle, kâinat kitab-ı kebirinin bir nevi kıraatı olan Kur’an, elbette her makamda, hattâ bazen bir sahifede çok maksatları takiben marifetullahtan ve tevhidin mertebelerinden ve iman hakikatlerinden ders verdiği haysiyetiyle, öbür makamda mesela, zahirce zayıf bir münasebetle başka bir ders açar ve o zayıf münasebete çok kuvvetli münasebetler iltihak ederler. O makama gayet mutabık olur, mertebe-i belâgatı yükseklenir. İkinci Bir Sual: Kur’an’da sarîhan ve zımnen ve işareten, âhiret ve tevhidi ve beşerin mükâfat ve mücazatını binler defa ispat edip nazara vermenin ve her surede her sahifede her makamda ders vermenin hikmeti nedir? Elcevap: Daire-i imkânda ve kâinatın sergüzeştine ait inkılablarda ve emanet-i kübrayı ve hilafet-i arziyeyi omuzuna alan nev-i beşerin şakavet ve saadet-i ebediyeye medar olan vazifesine dair en ehemmiyetli en büyük en dehşetli meselelerinden en azametlilerini ders vermek ve hadsiz şüpheleri izale etmek ve gayet şiddetli inkârları ve inatları kırmak cihetinde elbette o dehşetli inkılabları tasdik ettirmek ve o inkılablar azametinde büyük ve beşere en elzem ve en zarurî meseleleri teslim ettirmek için Kur’an, binler defa değil belki milyonlar defa onlara baktırsa yine israf değil ki milyonlar kere tekrar ile o bahisler Kur’an’da okunur, usanç vermez, ihtiyaç kesilmez. thumb Mesela اِنَّ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ لَهُمْ جَنَّاتٌ تَجْرٖى مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْاَنْهَارُ ۞ … خَالِدٖينَ فٖيهَٓا اَبَدًا âyetinin gösterdiği müjde-i saadet-i ebediye hakikati, bîçare beşere her dakika kendini gösteren hakikat-i mevtin hem insanı hem dünyasını hem bütün ahbabını idam-ı ebedîsinden kurtarıp ebedî bir saltanatı kazandırdığından, milyarlar defa tekrar edilse ve kâinat kadar ehemmiyet verilse yine israf olmaz, kıymetten düşmez. İşte bu çeşit hadsiz kıymettar meseleleri ders veren ve kâinatı bir hane gibi değiştiren ve şeklini bozan dehşetli inkılabları tesis etmekte iknaya ve inandırmaya ve ispata çalışan Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan elbette sarîhan ve zımnen ve işareten binler defa o meselelere nazar-ı dikkati celbetmek; değil israf belki ekmek, ilaç, hava, ziya gibi birer hâcet-i zaruriye hükmünde ihsanını tazelendirir. Hem mesela اِنَّ الْكَافِرٖينَ فٖى نَارِ جَهَنَّمَ ve اَلظَّالِمٖينَ لَهُمْ عَذَابٌ اَلٖيمٌ gibi tehdit âyetlerini Kur’an gayet şiddetle ve hiddetle ve gayet kuvvet ve tekrarla zikretmesinin hikmeti ise –Risale-i Nur’da kat’î ispat edildiği gibi– beşerin küfrü, kâinatın ve ekser mahlukatın hukukuna öyle bir tecavüzdür ki semavatı ve arzı kızdırıyor ve anâsırı hiddete getirip tufanlar ile o zalimleri tokatlıyor. Ve اِذَٓا اُلْقُوا فٖيهَا سَمِعُوا لَهَا شَهٖيقًا وَهِىَ تَفُورُ ۞ تَكَادُ تَمَيَّزُ مِنَ الْغَيْظِ âyetinin sarahatiyle o zalim münkirlere cehennem öyle öfkeleniyor ki hiddetinden parçalanmak derecesine geliyor. İşte böyle bir cinayet-i âmmeye ve hadsiz bir tecavüze karşı beşerin küçüklük ve ehemmiyetsizliği noktasına değil belki zalimane cinayetinin azametine ve kâfirane tecavüzünün dehşetine karşı Sultan-ı Kâinat, kendi raiyetinin hukuklarının ehemmiyetini ve o münkirlerin küfür ve zulmündeki nihayetsiz çirkinliğini göstermek hikmetiyle fermanında gayet hiddet ve şiddetle o cinayeti ve cezasını değil bin defa, belki milyonlar ve milyarlar ile tekrar etse yine israf ve kusur değil ki bin seneden beri yüzer milyon insanlar her gün usanmadan kemal-i iştiyakla ve ihtiyaçla okurlar. Evet, her gün her zaman, herkes için bir âlem gider, taze bir âlemin kapısı kendine açılmasından, o geçici her bir âlemini nurlandırmak için ihtiyaç ve iştiyakla ‌لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ cümlesini binler defa tekrar ile o değişen perdelere ve âlemlere her birisine bir ‌لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ ı lamba yaptığı gibi öyle de o kesretli, geçici perdeleri ve tazelenen seyyar kâinatları karanlıklandırmamak ve âyine-i hayatında in’ikas eden suretlerini çirkinleştirmemek ve lehinde şahit olabilen o misafir vaziyetleri aleyhine çevirmemek için o cinayetlerin cezalarını ve Padişah-ı Ezelî’nin şiddetli ve inatları kıran tehditlerini, her vakit Kur’an’ı okumakla tahattur edip nefsin tuğyanından kurtulmaya çalışmak hikmetiyle Kur’an, gayet mu’cizane tekrar eder ve bu derece kuvvet ve şiddet ve tekrarla tehdidat-ı Kur’aniyeyi hakikatsiz tevehhüm etmekten şeytan bile kaçar. Ve onları dinlemeyen münkirlere cehennem azabı ayn-ı adalettir, diye gösterir. Hem mesela, asâ-yı Musa gibi çok hikmetleri ve faydaları bulunan kıssa-i Musa’nın (as) ve sair enbiyanın kıssalarını çok tekrarında, risalet-i Ahmediyenin hakkaniyetine bütün enbiyanın nübüvvetlerini hüccet gösterip onların umumunu inkâr edemeyen, bu zatın risaletini hakikat noktasında inkâr edemez hikmetiyle ve herkes, her vakit bütün Kur’an’ı okumaya muktedir ve muvaffak olamadığından her bir uzun ve mutavassıt sureyi birer küçük Kur’an hükmüne getirmek için ehemmiyetli erkân-ı imaniye gibi o kıssaları tekrar etmesi; değil israf belki mu’cizane bir belâgattır ve hâdise-i Muhammediye bütün benî-Âdem’in en büyük hâdisesi ve kâinatın en azametli meselesi olduğunu ders vermektir. Evet, Kur’an’da Zat-ı Ahmediye’ye en büyük makam vermek ve dört erkân-ı imaniyeyi içine almakla ‌لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ rüknüne denk tutulan ‌مُحَمَّدٌ رَسُولُ اللّٰهِ‌ ve risalet-i Muhammediye kâinatın en büyük hakikati ve Zat-ı Ahmediye, bütün mahlukatın en eşrefi ve hakikat-i Muhammediye tabir edilen küllî şahsiyet-i maneviyesi ve makam-ı kudsîsi, iki cihanın en parlak bir güneşi olduğuna ve bu hârika makama liyakatine pek çok hüccetleri ve emareleri, kat’î bir surette Risale-i Nur’da ispat edilmiş. Binden birisi şudur ki: اَلسَّبَبُ كَالْفَاعِلِ düsturuyla, bütün ümmetinin bütün zamanlarda işlediği hasenatın bir misli onun defter-i hasenatına girmesi ve bütün kâinatın hakikatlerini, getirdiği nur ile nurlandırması, değil yalnız cin, ins, melek ve zîhayatı, belki kâinatı, semavat ve arzı minnettar eylemesi ve istidat lisanıyla nebatatın duaları ve ihtiyac-ı fıtrî diliyle hayvanatın duaları, gözümüz önünde bilfiil kabul olmasının şehadetiyle milyonlar, belki milyarlar fıtrî ve reddedilmez duaları makbul olan suleha-yı ümmeti her gün o zata salât ü selâm unvanıyla rahmet duaları ve manevî kazançlarını en evvel o zata bağışlamaları ve bütün ümmetçe okunan Kur’an’ın üç yüz bin harfinin her birisinde on sevaptan tâ yüz, tâ bin hasene ve meyve vermesinden yalnız kıraat-ı Kur’an cihetiyle defter-i a’maline hadsiz nurlar girmesi haysiyetiyle o zatın şahsiyet-i maneviyesi olan hakikat-i Muhammediye, istikbalde bir şecere-i tûba-i cennet hükmünde olacağını Allâmü’l-guyub bilmiş ve görmüş, o makama göre Kur’an’ında o azîm ehemmiyeti vermiş ve fermanında ona tebaiyetle ve sünnetine ittiba ile şefaatine mazhariyeti en ehemmiyetli bir mesele-i insaniye göstermiş ve o haşmetli şecere-i tûbanın bir çekirdeği olan şahsiyet-i beşeriyetini ve bidayetteki vaziyet-i insaniyesini ara sıra nazara almasıdır. İşte Kur’an’ın tekrar edilen hakikatleri bu kıymette olduğundan tekraratında kuvvetli ve geniş bir mu’cize-i maneviye bulunmasına fıtrat-ı selime şehadet eder. Meğer maddiyyunluk taunuyla maraz-ı kalbe ve vicdan hastalığına müptela ola. قَدْ يُنْكِرُ الْمَرْءُ ضَوْءَ الشَّمْسِ مِنْ رَمَدٍ § وَ يُنْكِرُ الْفَمُ طَعْمَ الْمَاءِ مِنْ سَقَمٍ kaidesine dâhil olur. Bu Onuncu Meseleye Bir Hâtime Olarak İki Hâşiyedir işittim ki en dehşetli ve muannid bir zındık, Kur’an’a karşı sû-i kasdını tercümesiyle yapmaya başlamış Birincisi: Bundan (*5) on iki sene evvel işittim ki en dehşetli ve muannid bir zındık, Kur’an’a karşı sû-i kasdını tercümesiyle yapmaya başlamış ve demiş ki: “Kur’an tercüme edilsin, tâ ne mal olduğu bilinsin.” Yani, lüzumsuz tekraratı herkes görsün ve tercümesi onun yerinde okunsun diye dehşetli bir plan çevirmiş. Fakat Risale-i Nur’un cerh edilmez hüccetleri kat’î ispat etmiş ki Kur’an’ın hakiki tercümesi kabil değil ve lisan-ı nahvî olan lisan-ı Arabî yerinde Kur’an’ın meziyetlerini ve nüktelerini başka lisan muhafaza edemez ve her bir harfi, on adetten bine kadar sevap veren kelimat-ı Kur’aniyenin mu’cizane ve cem’iyetli tabirleri yerinde, beşerin âdi ve cüz’î tercümeleri tutamaz, onun yerinde camilerde okunmaz diye Risale-i Nur, her tarafta intişarıyla o dehşetli planı akîm bıraktı. Fakat o zındıktan ders alan münafıklar, yine şeytan hesabına Kur’an güneşini üflemekle söndürmeye, aptal çocuklar gibi ahmakane ve divanecesine çalışmaları hikmetiyle, bana gayet sıkı ve sıkıcı ve sıkıntılı bir halette bu Onuncu Mesele yazdırıldı tahmin ediyorum. Başkalarla görüşemediğim için hakikat-i hali bilemiyorum. İkinci Hâşiye: Denizli Hapsinden tahliyemizden sonra meşhur Şehir Otelinin yüksek katında oturmuştum. Karşımda güzel bahçelerde kesretli kavak ağaçları birer halka-i zikir tarzında gayet latîf, tatlı bir surette hem kendileri hem dalları hem yaprakları, havanın dokunmasıyla cezbekârane ve cazibedarane hareketle raksları, kardeşlerimin müfarakatlarından ve yalnız kaldığımdan hüzünlü ve gamlı kalbime ilişti. Birden güz ve kış mevsimi hatıra geldi ve bana bir gaflet bastı. Ben, o kemal-i neşe ile cilvelenen o nâzenin kavaklara ve zîhayatlara o kadar acıdım ki gözlerim yaşla doldu. Kâinatın süslü perdesi altındaki ademleri, firakları ihtar ve ihsasıyla kâinat dolusu firakların, zevallerin hüzünleri başıma toplandı. Birden hakikat-i Muhammediyenin (asm) getirdiği nur, imdada yetişti. O hadsiz hüzünleri ve gamları, sürurlara çevirdi. Hattâ o nurun, herkes ve her ehl-i iman gibi benim hakkımda milyon feyzinden yalnız o vakitte, o vaziyete temas eden imdat ve tesellisi için Zat-ı Muhammediye’ye (asm) karşı ebediyen minnettar oldum. Şöyle ki: Ol nazar-ı gaflet, o mübarek nâzeninleri; vazifesiz, neticesiz, bir mevsimde görünüp, hareketleri neşeden değil belki güya ademden ve firaktan titreyerek hiçliğe düştüklerini göstermekle, herkes gibi bendeki aşk-ı beka ve hubb-u mehasin ve muhabbet-i vücud ve şefkat-i cinsiye ve alâka-i hayatiyeye medar olan damarlarıma o derece dokundu ki böyle dünyayı bir manevî cehenneme ve aklı bir tazip âletine çevirdiği sırada, Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın beşere hediye getirdiği nur perdeyi kaldırdı; idam, adem, hiçlik, vazifesizlik, abes, firak, fânilik yerinde o kavakların her birinin yaprakları adedince hikmetleri, manaları ve Risale-i Nur’da ispat edildiği gibi üç kısma ayrılan neticeleri ve vazifeleri var, diye gösterdi: Birinci kısım neticeleri: Sâni’-i Zülcelal’in esmasına bakar. Mesela, nasıl ki bir usta hârika bir makineyi yapsa onu takdir eden herkes o zata “Mâşâallah, bârekellah” deyip alkışlar. Öyle de o makine dahi ondan maksud neticeleri tam tamına göstermesiyle, lisan-ı haliyle ustasını tebrik eder, alkışlar. Her zîhayat ve her şey böyle bir makinedir, ustasını tebriklerle alkışlar. İkinci kısım hikmetleri ise: Zîhayatın ve zîşuurun nazarlarına bakar. Onlara şirin bir mütalaagâh, birer kitab-ı marifet olur. Manalarını zîşuurun zihinlerinde ve suretlerini kuvve-i hâfızalarında ve elvah-ı misaliyede ve âlem-i gaybın defterlerinde daire-i vücudda bırakıp sonra âlem-i şehadeti terk eder, âlem-i gayba çekilir. Demek, surî bir vücudu bırakır, manevî ve gaybî ve ilmî çok vücudları kazanır. Evet, madem Allah var ve ilmi ihata eder. Elbette adem, idam, hiçlik, mahv, fena; hakikat noktasında ehl-i imanın dünyasında yoktur ve kâfir münkirlerin dünyaları ademle, firakla, hiçlikle, fânilikle doludur. İşte bu hakikati, umumun lisanında gezen bu gelen darb-ı mesel ders verip der: “Kimin için Allah var, ona her şey var ve kimin için yoksa her şey ona yoktur, hiçtir.” Elhasıl: Nasıl ki iman, ölüm vaktinde insanı idam-ı ebedîden kurtarıyor; öyle de herkesin hususi dünyasını dahi idamdan ve hiçlik karanlıklarından kurtarıyor. Ve küfür ise hususan küfr-ü mutlak olsa hem o insanı hem hususi dünyasını ölümle idam edip manevî cehennem zulmetlerine atar. Hayatının lezzetlerini acı zehirlere çevirir. Hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi âhiretine tercih edenlerin kulakları çınlasın. Gelsinler, buna ya bir çare bulsunlar veya imana girsinler. Bu dehşetli hasarattan kurtulsunlar. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ Duanıza çok muhtaç ve size çok müştak kardeşiniz Said Nursî Onuncu Mesele Münasebetiyle Hüsrev’in Üstadına Yazdığı Mektup Çok sevgili üstadım efendim! Cenab-ı Hakk’a hadsiz şükürler olsun, iki aylık iftirak üzüntülerini ve muhaberesizlik ızdıraplarını hafifleştiren ve kalplerimize taze hayat bahşeden ve ruhlarımıza yeni, safi bir nesîm ihda eden Kur’an’ın celalli ve izzetli, rahmetli ve şefkatli âyetlerindeki tekraratın mehasinini ta’dad eden, hikmet-i tekrarının lüzum ve ehemmiyetini izah eden ve Risale-i Nur’un bir hârika müdafaası olan Denizli Meyvesinin Onuncu Meselesi namını alan “Emirdağı Çiçeği”ni aldık. Elhak, takdir ve tahsine çok lâyık olan bu çiçeği kokladıkça ruhumuzdaki iştiyak yükseldi. Dokuz aylık hapis sıkıntısına mukabil, Meyve’nin Dokuz Meselesi nasıl beraetimize büyük bir vesile olmakla güzelliğini göstermiş ise Onuncu Meselesi olan çiçeği de Kur’an’ın îcazlı i’cazındaki hârikaları göstermekle o nisbette güzelliğini göstermektedir. Evet, sevgili üstadım, gülün çiçeğindeki fevkalâde letafet ve güzellik, ağacındaki dikenleri nazara hiç göstermediği gibi; bu nurani çiçek de bize dokuz aylık hapis sıkıntısını unutturacak bir şekilde o sıkıntılarımızı da hiçe indirmiştir. Mütalaasına doyulmayacak şekilde kaleme alınan ve akılları hayrete sevk eden bu nurani çiçek, muhtevi olduğu çok güzelliklerinden bilhassa Kur’an’ın tercümesi suretiyle nazar-ı beşerde âdileştirilmek ihanetine mukabil; o tekraratın kıymetini tam göstermekle, Kur’an’ın cihan-değer ulviyetini meydana koymuştur. Sâliklerinin her asırda fevkalâde bir metanetle sarılmaları ile ve emir ve nehyine tamamen inkıyad etmeleriyle, güya yeni nâzil olmuş gibi tazeliği ispat edilmiş olan Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın, bütün asırlarda, zalimlerine karşı şiddetli ve dehşetli ve tekrarlı tehditleri ve mazlumlarına karşı şefkatli ve rahmetli mükerrer taltifleri, hususuyla bu asrımıza bakan tehdidatı içinde zalimlerine misli görülmemiş bir halette, sanki feze’-i ekberden bir numuneyi andıran semavî bir cehennemle altı yedi seneden beri mütemadiyen feryad u figan ettirmesi ve keza mazlumlarının bu asırdaki küllî fertleri başında Risale-i Nur talebelerinin bulunması ve hakikaten bu talebeleri de ümem-i sâlifenin enbiyalarına verilen necatlar gibi pek büyük umumî ve hususi necatlara mazhar etmesi ve muarızları olan dinsizlerin cehennemî azapla tokatlanmalarını göstermesi hem iki güzel ve latîf hâşiyelerle hâtime verilmek suretiyle çiçeğin tamam edilmesi, bu fakir talebeniz Hüsrev’i o kadar büyük bir sürurla sonsuz bir şükre sevk etti ki bu güzel çiçeğin verdiği sevinç ve süruru müddet-i ömrümde hissetmediğimi sevgili üstadıma arz ettiğim gibi kardeşlerime de kerratla söylemişim. Cenab-ı Hak, zayıf ve tahammülsüz omuzlarına pek azametli bâr-ı sakîl tahmil edilen siz sevgili üstadımızdan ebediyen razı olsun. Ve yüklerinizi tahfif etmekle yüzlerinizi ebede kadar güldürsün, âmin! Evet, sevgili üstadım, biz; Allah’tan, Kur’an’dan, Habib-i Zîşan’dan ve Risale-i Nur’dan ve Kur’an dellâlı siz sevgili üstadımızdan ebediyen razıyız. Ve intisabımızdan hiçbir cihetle pişmanlığımız yok. Hem kalbimizde zerre kadar kötülük etmek için niyet yok. Biz ancak Allah’ı ve rızasını istiyoruz. Gün geçtikçe, rızası içinde, Cenab-ı Hakk’a vuslat iştiyaklarını kalbimizde teksif ediyoruz. Bilâ-istisna bize fenalık edenleri Cenab-ı Hakk’a terk etmekle affetmek ve bilakis bize zulmeden o zalimler de dâhil olduğu halde, herkese iyilik etmek, Risale-i Nur talebelerinin kalplerine yerleşen bir şiar-ı İslâm olduğunu, biz istemeyerek ilan eden Hazret-i Allah’a hadsiz hudutsuz şükürler ediyoruz. Çok kusurlu talebeniz Hüsrev On Birinci Mesele Meyve’nin On Birinci Mesele’sinin başı, bir meyvesi cennet ve biri saadet-i ebediye ve biri rü’yetullah olan iman şecere-i kudsiyesinin hadsiz, küllî ve cüz’î meyvelerinden yüzer numuneleri Risale-i Nur’da beyan ve hüccetlerle ispat edildiğinden, izahını Siracünnur’a havale edip küllî erkânının değil belki cüz’î ve cüzlerin, cüz’î ve hususi meyvelerinden birkaç numune beyan edilecek. Birisi: Bir gün bir duada “Yâ Rabbi! Cebrail, Mikâil, İsrafil, Azrail hürmetlerine ve şefaatlerine, beni cin ve insin şerlerinden muhafaza eyle!” mealinde duayı dediğim zaman, herkesi titreten ve dehşet veren Azrail namını zikrettiğim vakit gayet tatlı ve tesellidar ve sevimli bir halet hissettim. Elhamdülillah, dedim. Azrail’i cidden sevmeye başladım. Melaikeye iman rüknünün bu cüz’î ferdinin pek çok meyvelerinden yalnız bir cüz’î meyvesine gayet kısa bir işaret ederiz. Birisi: İnsanın en kıymetli ve üstünde titrediği malı, onun ruhudur. Onu zayi olmaktan ve fenadan ve başıboşluktan muhafaza etmek için kuvvetli ve emin bir ele teslimin derin bir sevinç verdiğini kat’î hissettim. Ve insanın amelini yazan melekler hatırıma geldi. Baktım, aynen bu meyve gibi çok tatlı meyveleri var. Birisi: Her insan kıymetli bir sözünü ve fiilini bâkileştirmek için iştiyakla kitabet ve şiir hattâ sinema ile hıfzına çalışır. Hususan o fiillerin cennette bâki meyveleri bulunsa daha ziyade merak eder. “Kiramen Kâtibîn” insanın omuzlarında durup onları ebedî manzaralarda göstermek ve sahiplerine daimî mükâfat kazandırmak, o kadar bana şirin geldi ki tarif edemem. Sonra ehl-i dünyanın, beni hayat-ı içtimaiyedeki her şeyden tecrit etmek içinde bütün kitaplarımdan ve dostlarımdan ve hizmetçilerimden ve teselli verici işlerden ayrı düşürmeleriyle beraber, gurbet vahşeti beni sıkarken ve boş dünya başıma yıkılırken melaikeye imanın pek çok meyvelerinden birisi imdadıma geldi. Kâinatımı ve dünyamı şenlendirdi, melekler ve ruhanîlerle doldurdu, âlemimi sevinçle güldürdü. Ve ehl-i dalaletin dünyaları vahşet ve boşluk ve karanlıkla ağladıklarını gösterdi. Hayalim bu meyvenin lezzetiyle mesrur iken umum peygamberlere imanın pek çok meyvelerinden buna benzer bir tek meyvesini aldı, tattı. Birden, bütün geçmiş zamanlardaki enbiyalarla yaşamış gibi onlara imanım ve tasdikim, o zamanları ışıklandırdı ve imanımı küllî yapıp genişlendirdi. Ve Âhir Zaman Peygamberimizin imana ait olan davalarına binler imza bastırdı, şeytanları susturdu. Birden Hikmetü’l-İstiaze Lem’ası’nda kat’î cevabı bulunan bir sual kalbime geldi ki: “Bu meyveler gibi hadsiz tatlı semereler ve faydalar ve hasenatın gayet güzel neticeleri ve menfaatleri ve Erhamü’r-Râhimîn’in gayet merhametkârane tevfikleri ve inayetleri ehl-i hidayete yardım edip kuvvet verdikleri halde, ehl-i dalalet neden çok defa galebe eder ve bazen yirmisi, yüz tane ehl-i hidayeti perişan eder?” diye manen benden soruldu. Ve bu tefekkür içinde, şeytanın gayet zayıf desiselerine karşı Kur’an’ın büyük tahşidatı ve melaikeleri ve Cenab-ı Hakk’ın yardımını ehl-i imana göndermesi hatıra geldi. Risale-i Nur’un onun hikmetini kat’î hüccetlerle izahına binaen, o sualin cevabına gayet kısa bir işaret ederiz: Evet, bazen serseri ve gizli, muzır bir adamın bir saraya ateş atmaya çalışması yüzünden –yüzer adamın yapması gibi– yüzer adamın muhafazası ile ve bazen devlete ve padişaha iltica ile o sarayın vücudu devam edebilir. Çünkü onun vücudu, bütün şeraitin ve erkânın ve esbabın vücuduyla olabilir. Fakat onun ademi ve harap olması bir tek şartın ademiyle vaki ve bir serserinin bir kibritiyle yanıp mahvolduğu gibi, ins ve cin şeytanları az bir fiil ile büyük tahribat ve dehşetli manevî yangınlar yaparlar. Evet, bütün fenalıklar ve günahlar ve şerlerin mâyesi ve esasları ademdir, tahriptir. Sureten vücudun altında, adem ve bozmak saklıdır. İşte cinnî ve insî şeytanlar ve şerirler, bu noktaya istinaden gayet zayıf bir kuvvetle hadsiz bir kuvvete karşı dayanıp, ehl-i hak ve hakikati Cenab-ı Hakk’ın dergâhına ilticaya ve kaçmaya her vakit mecbur ettiğinden, Kur’an onları himaye için büyük tahşidat yapar. Doksan dokuz esma-i İlahiyeyi onların ellerine verir. O düşmanlara karşı sebat etmelerine çok şiddetli emirler verir. Bu cevaptan, birden pek büyük bir hakikatin ucu ve azametli, dehşetli bir meselenin esası göründü. Şöyle ki: Nasıl ki cennet, bütün vücud âlemlerinin mahsulatını taşıyor ve dünyanın yetiştirdiği tohumları bâkiyane sümbüllendiriyor, öyle de cehennem dahi hadsiz dehşetli adem ve hiçlik âlemlerinin çok elîm neticelerini göstermek için o adem mahsulatlarını kavuruyor ve o dehşetli cehennem fabrikası, sair vazifeleri içinde, âlem-i vücud kâinatını âlem-i adem pisliklerinden temizlettiriyor. Bu dehşetli meselenin şimdilik kapısını açmayacağız. İnşâallah sonra izah edilecek. Hem meleklere iman meyvesinden bir cüzü ve Münker ve Nekir’e ait bir numunesi şudur: Herkes gibi ben dahi muhakkak gireceğim, diye mezarıma hayalen girdim. Ve kabirde yalnız, kimsesiz, karanlık, soğuk, dar bir haps-i münferidde bir tecrid-i mutlak içindeki tevahhuş ve meyusiyetten tedehhüş ederken, birden Münker ve Nekir taifesinden iki mübarek arkadaş çıkıp geldiler. Benimle münazaraya başladılar. Kalbim ve kabrim genişlediler, nurlandılar, hararetlendiler; âlem-i ervaha pencereler açıldı. Ben de şimdi hayalen ve istikbalde hakikaten göreceğim o vaziyete bütün canımla sevindim ve şükrettim. Sarf ve nahiv ilmini okuyan bir medrese talebesinin vefat edip, kabirde Münker ve Nekir’in ‌مَنْ رَبُّكَ “Senin Rabb’in kimdir?” diye suallerine karşı, kendini medresede zannedip nahiv ilmi ile cevap vererek: “مَنْ mübtedadır, رَبُّكَ onun haberidir; müşkül bir meseleyi benden sorunuz, bu kolaydır.” diyerek hem o melaikeleri hem hazır ruhları hem o vakıayı müşahede eden orada bulunan bir keşfe’l-kubur velisini güldürdü ve rahmet-i İlahiyeyi tebessüme getirdi, azaptan kurtulduğu gibi; Risale-i Nur’un bir şehit kahramanı olan merhum Hâfız Ali, hapiste Meyve Risalesi’ni kemal-i aşkla yazarken ve okurken vefat edip kabirde melaike-i suale mahkemedeki gibi Meyve hakikatleri ile cevap verdiği misillü; ben de ve Risale-i Nur şakirdleri de o suallere karşı Risale-i Nur’un parlak ve kuvvetli hüccetleriyle istikbalde hakikaten ve şimdi manen cevap verip onları tasdike ve tahsine ve tebrike sevk edecekler, inşâallah. Hem meleklere imanın saadet-i dünyeviyeye medar cüz’î bir numunesi şudur ki: İlmihalden iman dersini alan bir masum çocuğun, yanında ağlayan ve masum bir kardeşinin vefatı için vaveylâ eden diğer bir çocuğa: “Ağlama, şükreyle. Senin kardeşin meleklerle beraber cennete gitti; orada gezer, bizden daha iyi keyfedecek, melekler gibi uçacak, her yeri seyredebilir.” deyip feryat edenin ağlamasını tebessüme ve sevince çevirmesidir. Ben de aynen bu ağlayan çocuk gibi bu hazîn kışta ve elîm bir vaziyetimde gayet elîm iki vefat haberini aldım. Biri, hem âlî mekteplerde birinciliği kazanan hem Risale-i Nur’un hakikatlerini neşreden biraderzadem merhum Fuad; ikincisi, hacca gidip sekerat içinde tavaf ederken tavaf içinde vefat eden âlime Hanım namındaki merhume hemşirem. Bu iki akrabamın ölümleri, İhtiyar Risalesi’nde yazılan merhum Abdurrahman’ın vefatı gibi beni ağlatırken; imanın nuruyla o masum Fuad, o saliha Hanım, insanlar yerinde meleklere, hurilere arkadaş olduklarını ve bu dünyanın tehlike ve günahlarından kurtulduklarını manen, kalben gördüm. O şiddetli hüzün yerinde büyük bir sevinç hissedip hem onları hem Fuad’ın pederi kardeşim Abdülmecid’i hem kendimi tebrik ederek Erhamü’r-Râhimîn’e şükrettim. Bu iki merhumeye rahmet duası niyetiyle buraya yazıldı, kaydedildi. Risale-i Nur’daki bütün mizanlar ve muvazeneler, imanın saadet-i dünyeviyeye ve uhreviyeye medar meyvelerini beyan ederler. Ve o küllî ve büyük meyveler, bu dünyada gösterdikleri saadet-i hayatiye ve lezzet-i ömür cihetiyle her mü’minin imanı ona bir saadet-i ebediyeyi kazandıracak belki sümbül verecek ve o surette inkişaf edecek, diye haber verirler. Ve o küllî ve pek çok meyvelerinden beş meyvesi, meyve-i mi’rac olarak Otuz Birinci Söz’ün âhirinde ve beş meyvesi Yirmi Dördüncü Söz’ün Beşinci Dal’ında numune olarak yazılmış. Erkân-ı imaniyenin her birinin ayrı ayrı pek çok belki hadsiz meyveleri olduğu gibi mecmuunun birden çok meyvelerinden bir meyvesi, koca cennet ve biri de saadet-i ebediye ve biri de belki en tatlısı da rü’yet-i İlahiyedir, diye başta demiştik. Ve Otuz İkinci Söz’ün âhirindeki muvazenede, imanın saadet-i dâreyne medar bir kısım semereleri güzel izah edilmiş. İman-ı bi’l-kader rüknünün kıymettar meyveleri bu dünyada bulunduğuna bir delil, umum lisanında مَنْ اٰمَنَ بِالْقَدَرِ اَمِنَ مِنَ الْكَدَرِ darb-ı mesel olmuştur. Yani, “Kadere iman eden, gamlardan kurtulur.” Risale-i Kader’in âhirinde güzel bir temsil ile iki adamın şahane bir sarayın bahçesine girmesiyle, bir küllî meyvesi beyan edilmiş. Hattâ ben kendi hayatımda binler tecrübelerimle gördüm ve bildim ki kadere iman olmazsa hayat-ı dünyeviye saadeti mahvolur. Elîm musibetlerde ne vakit kadere iman cihetine bakardım; musibet gayet hafifleşiyor, görüyordum. Ve kadere iman etmeyen nasıl yaşayabilir, diye hayret ederdim. Melaikeye iman rüknünün küllî meyvelerinden birisine, Yirmi İkinci Söz’ün İkinci Makam’ında şöyle işaret edilmiş ki Azrail aleyhisselâm Cenab-ı Hakk’a münâcat edip demiş: “Kabz-ı ervah vazifesinde senin ibadın benden küsecekler, şekva edecekler.” Ona cevaben denilmiş: “Senin vazifene hastalıkları ve musibetleri perde yapacağım. Tâ ibadımın şekvaları onlara gitsin, sana gelmesin.” Aynen bu perdeler gibi Azrail aleyhisselâmın vazifesi de bir perdedir. Tâ haksız şekvalar Cenab-ı Hakk’a gitmesin. Çünkü ölümdeki hikmet ve rahmet ve güzellik ve maslahat cihetini herkes göremez. Zahire bakıp itiraz eder, şekvaya başlar. İşte bu haksız şekvalar Rahîm-i Mutlak’a gitmemek hikmetiyle Azrail aleyhisselâm perde olmuş. Aynen bunun gibi bütün meleklerin, belki bütün esbab-ı zahiriyenin vazifeleri, izzet-i rububiyetin perdeleridir. Tâ güzellikleri görünmeyen ve hikmetleri bilinmeyen şeylerde kudret-i İlahiyenin izzeti ve kudsiyeti ve rahmetinin ihatası muhafaza edilsin, itiraza hedef olmasın ve hasis ve ehemmiyetsiz ve merhametsiz şeyler ile kudretin mübaşereti nazar-ı zahirîde görünmesin. Yoksa hiçbir sebebin hakiki tesiri ve icada hiç kabiliyeti olmadığını, her şeyde tevhid sikkeleri kat’î gösterdiğini, Risale-i Nur hadsiz delilleriyle ispat etmiş. Halk etmek, icad etmek ona mahsustur. Esbab, yalnız bir perdedir. Melaike gibi zîşuur olanların, yalnız cüz-i ihtiyarıyla cüz’î, icadsız, kesb denilen bir nevi hizmet-i fıtriye ve amelî bir nevi ubudiyetten başka ellerinde yoktur. Evet, izzet ve azamet isterler ki esbab, perdedar-ı dest-i kudret ola aklın nazarında. Tevhid ve ehadiyet isterler ki esbab, ellerini çeksinler tesir-i hakikiden. İşte nasıl ki melekler ve umûr-u hayriyede ve vücudiyede istihdam edilen zahirî sebepler, güzellikleri görünmeyen ve bilinmeyen şeylerde kudret-i Rabbaniyeyi kusurdan, zulümden muhafaza edip takdis ve tesbih-i İlahîde birer vesiledirler. Aynen öyle de cinnî ve insî şeytanlar ve muzır maddelerin umûr-u şerriyede ve ademiyede istimalleri dahi yine kudret-i Sübhaniyeyi gadirden ve haksız itirazlardan ve şekvalara hedef olmaktan kurtarmak ile takdis ve tesbihat-ı Rabbaniyeye ve kâinattaki bütün kusurattan müberra ve münezzehiyetine hizmet ediyorlar. Çünkü bütün kusurlar ademden ve kabiliyetsizlikten ve tahripten ve vazife yapmamaktan –ki birer ademdirler– ve vücudî olmayan ademî fiillerden geliyor. Bu şeytanî ve şerli perdeler, o kusurata merci olup itiraz ve şekvaları bi’l-istihkak kendilerine alarak Cenab-ı Hakk’ın takdisine vesile oluyorlar. Zaten şerli ve ademî ve tahripçi işlerde kuvvet ve iktidar lâzım değil; az bir fiil ve cüz’î bir kuvvet, belki vazifesini yapmamak ile bazen büyük ademler ve bozmaklar oluyor. O şerir fâiller, muktedir zannedilirler. Halbuki ademden başka hiç tesirleri ve cüz’î bir kesbden hariç bir kuvvetleri yoktur. Fakat o şerler ademden geldiklerinden o şerirler hakiki fâildirler. Bi’l-istihkak, eğer zîşuur ise cezayı çekerler. Demek, seyyiatta o fenalar fâildirler. Fakat haseneler ve hayırlarda ve amel-i salihte vücud olmasından, o iyiler hakiki fâil ve müessir değiller. Belki kabildirler, feyz-i İlahîyi kabul ederler ve mükâfatları dahi sırf bir fazl-ı İlahîdir, diye Kur’an-ı Hakîm مَٓا اَصَابَكَ مِنْ حَسَنَةٍ فَمِنَ اللّٰهِ وَمَٓا اَصَابَكَ مِنْ سَيِّئَةٍ فَمِنْ نَفْسِكَ ferman eder. Elhasıl: Vücud kâinatları ve hadsiz adem âlemleri birbirleriyle çarpışırken ve cennet ve cehennem gibi meyveler verirken ve bütün vücud âlemleri اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ ve bütün adem âlemleri سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ derken ve ihatalı bir kanun-u mübareze ile melekler şeytanlarla ve hayırlar şerlerle tâ kalbin etrafındaki ilham, vesvese ile mücadele ederken birden meleklere imanın bu meyvesi tecelli eder, meseleyi halledip karanlık kâinatı ışıklandırır. اَللّٰهُ نُورُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ âyetinin envarından bir nurunu bize gösterir ve bu meyve ne kadar tatlı olduğunu tattırır. İkinci bir küllî meyvesine Yirmi Dördüncü ve elifler kerametini gösteren Yirmi Dokuzuncu Sözler işaret edip parlak bir surette meleklerin vücudunu ve vazifesini ispat etmişler. Evet, kâinatın her tarafında, cüz’î ve küllî her şeyde, her nevide, kendini tanıttırmak ve sevdirmek içinde merhametkârane bir haşmet-i rububiyet, elbette o haşmete, o merhamete, o tanıttırmaya, o sevdirmeye karşı şükür ve takdis içinde bir geniş ve ihatalı ve şuurkârane bir ubudiyetle mukabele etmesi lâzım ve kat’îdir. Ve şuursuz cemadat ve erkân-ı azîme-i kâinat hesabına o vazifeyi ancak hadsiz melekler görebilir ve o saltanat-ı rububiyetin her tarafta, serâda süreyyada, zeminin temelinde, dışında hakîmane ve haşmetkârane icraatını onlar temsil edebilirler. Mesela, felsefenin ruhsuz kanunları pek karanlık ve vahşetli gösterdikleri hilkat-i arziye ve vaziyet-i fıtriyesini, bu meyve ile nurlu, ünsiyetli bir tarzda Sevr ve Hut namlarındaki iki meleğin omuzlarında, yani nezaretlerinde ve cennetten getirilen ve fâni küre-i arzın bâki bir temel taşı olmak, yani ileride bâki cennete bir kısmını devretmeye bir işaret için Sahret namında uhrevî bir madde, bir hakikat gönderilip Sevr ve Hut meleklerine bir nokta-i istinad edilmiş diye Benî-İsrail’in eski peygamberlerinden rivayet var ve İbn-i Abbas’tan dahi mervîdir. Maatteessüf bu kudsî mana, mürur-u zamanla bu teşbih, avamın nazarında hakikat telakki edilmekle, aklın haricinde bir suret almış. Madem melekler havada gezdikleri gibi toprakta ve taşta ve yerin merkezinde de gezerler; elbette onların ve küre-i arzın, üstünde duracak cismanî taş ve balığa ve öküze ihtiyaçları yoktur. Hem mesela, küre-i arz, küre-i arzın nevileri adedince başlar ve o nevilerin fertleri sayısınca diller ve o fertlerin aza ve yaprak ve meyveleri miktarınca tesbihatlar yaptığı için elbette o haşmetli ve şuursuz ubudiyet-i fıtriyeyi bilerek, şuurdarane temsil edip dergâh-ı İlahiyeye takdim etmek için kırk bin başlı ve her başı kırk bin dil ile ve her bir dil ile kırk bin tesbihat yapan bir melek-i müekkeli bulunacak ki ayn-ı hakikat olarak Muhbir-i Sadık haber vermiş. Ve hilkat-i kâinatın en ehemmiyetli neticesi olan insanlarla münasebat-ı Rabbaniyeyi tebliğ ve izhar eden Cebrail (as) ve zîhayat âleminde en haşmetli ve en dehşetli olan diriltmek ve hayat vermek ve ölümle terhis etmekteki Hâlık’a mahsus olan icraat-ı İlahiyeyi yalnız temsil edip ubudiyetkârane nezaret eden İsrafil (as) ve Azrail (as) ve hayat dairesinde rahmetin en cem’iyetli, en geniş, en zevkli olan rızıktaki ihsanat-ı Rahmaniyeye nezaretle beraber, şuursuz şükürleri şuur ile temsil eden Mikâil (as) gibi meleklerin pek acib mahiyette olarak bulunmaları ve vücudları ve ruhların bekaları, saltanat ve haşmet-i rububiyetin muktezasıdır. Onların ve her birinin mahsus taifelerinin vücudları, kâinatta güneş gibi görünen saltanat ve haşmetin vücudu derecesinde kat’îdir ve şüphesizdir. Melaikeye ait başka maddeler bunlara kıyas edilsin. Evet, küre-i arzda dört yüz bin nevileri zîhayattan halk eden, hattâ en âdi ve müteaffin maddelerden zîruhları çoklukla yaratan ve her tarafı onlarla şenlendiren ve mu’cizat-ı sanatına karşı, onlara dilleriyle “Mâşâallah, Bârekellah, Sübhanallah” dedirten ve ihsanat-ı rahmetine mukabil “Elhamdülillah, Ve’ş-şükrü lillah, Allahu ekber” o hayvancıklara söylettiren bir Kadîr-i Zülcelali ve’l-cemal, elbette bilâ-şek velâ-şüphe, koca semavata münasip, isyansız ve daima ubudiyette olan sekeneleri ve ruhanîleri yaratmış, semavatı şenlendirmiş, boş bırakmamış. Ve hayvanatın taifelerinden pek çok ziyade ayrı ayrı nevileri meleklerden icad etmiş ki bir kısmı küçücük olarak yağmur ve kar katrelerine binip sanat ve rahmet-i İlahiyeyi kendi dilleriyle alkışlıyorlar; bir kısmı, birer seyyar yıldızlara binip feza-yı kâinatta seyahat içinde azamet ve izzet ve haşmet-i rububiyete karşı tekbir ve tehlil ile ubudiyetlerini âleme ilan ediyorlar. Evet, zaman-ı Âdem’den beri bütün semavî kitaplar ve dinler, meleklerin vücudlarına ve ubudiyetlerine ittifakları ve bütün asırlarda melekler ile konuşmalar ve muhavereler, kesretli tevatür ile insanlar içinde vuku bulduğunu nakil ve rivayetleri ise görmediğimiz Amerika insanlarının vücudları gibi meleklerin vücudlarını ve bizimle alâkadar olduklarını kat’î ispat eder. İşte şimdi gel, iman nuruyla bu küllî ikinci meyveye bak ve tat; nasıl kâinatı baştan başa şenlendirip, güzelleştirip bir mescid-i ekbere ve büyük bir ibadethaneye çeviriyor. Ve fen ve felsefenin soğuk, hayatsız, zulmetli, dehşetli göstermelerine mukabil; hayatlı, şuurlu, ışıklı, ünsiyetli, tatlı bir kâinat göstererek bâki hayatın bir cilve-i lezzetini ehl-i imana derecesine göre dünyada dahi tattırır. Tetimme: Nasıl ki vahdet ve ehadiyet sırrıyla kâinatın her tarafında aynı kudret, aynı isim, aynı hikmet, aynı sanat bulunmasıyla Hâlık’ın vahdet ve tasarrufu ve icad ve rububiyeti ve hallakıyet ve kudsiyeti, cüz’î küllî her bir masnûun hal dili ile ilan ediliyor. Aynen öyle de her tarafta melekleri halk edip her mahlukun lisan-ı hal ile şuursuz yaptıkları tesbihatı, meleklerin ubudiyetkârane dilleriyle yaptırıyor. Meleklerin hiçbir cihette hilaf-ı emir hareketleri yoktur. Hâlis bir ubudiyetten başka hiçbir icad ve emirsiz hiçbir müdahale, hattâ izinsiz şefaatleri dahi olmaz. Tam عِبَادٌ مُكْرَمُونَ ۞ يَفْعَلُونَ مَا يُؤْمَرُونَ sırrına mazhardırlar. Hâtime: Sure-i قُلْ اَعُوذُ بِرَبِّ الْفَلَقِ ın zahir bir mu’cize-i gaybiyesini gösteren uzun bir hakikate kısa bir işarettir. Gayet ehemmiyetli bir nükte-i i’caziyeye dair, birden ihtiyarsız, mağribden sonra kalbe ihtar edilen ve Sure-i قُلْ اَعُوذُ بِرَبِّ الْفَلَقِ ın zahir bir mu’cize-i gaybiyesini gösteren uzun bir hakikate kısa bir işarettir. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ قُلْ اَعُوذُ بِرَبِّ الْفَلَقِ ۞ مِنْ شَرِّ مَا خَلَقَ ۞ وَمِنْ شَرِّ غَاسِقٍ اِذَا وَقَبَ ۞ وَمِنْ شَرِّ النَّفَّاثَاتِ فِى الْعُقَدِ ۞ وَمِنْ شَرِّ حَاسِدٍ اِذَا حَسَدَ İşte yalnız mana-yı işarî cihetinde bu sure-i azîme-i hârika “Kâinatta adem âlemleri hesabına çalışan şerirlerden ve insî ve cinnî şeytanlardan kendinizi muhafaza ediniz.” Peygamberimize ve ümmetine emrederek, her asra baktığı gibi mana-yı işarîsiyle bu acib asrımıza daha ziyade, belki zahir bir tarzda bakar; Kur’an’ın hizmetkârlarını istiazeye davet eder. Bu mu’cize-i gaybiye, beş işaretle kısaca beyan edilecek. Şöyle ki: Bu surenin her bir âyetinin manaları çoktur. Yalnız mana-yı işarî ile beş cümlesinde dört defa “şer” kelimesini tekrar etmek ve kuvvetli münasebet-i maneviye ile beraber dört tarzda bu asrın emsalsiz dört dehşetli ve fırtınalı maddî ve manevî şerlerine ve inkılablarına ve mübarezelerine aynı tarihiyle parmak basmak ve manen “Bunlardan çekininiz!” emretmek, elbette Kur’an’ın i’cazına yakışır bir irşad-ı gaybîdir. Mesela, başta قُلْ اَعُوذُ بِرَبِّ الْفَلَقِ cümlesi, bin üç yüz elli iki veya dört (1352-1354) tarihine hesab-ı ebcedî ve cifriyle tevafuk edip nev-i beşerde en geniş hırs ve hasedle ve Birinci Harb’in sebebiyle vukua gelmeye hazırlanan İkinci Harb-i Umumî’ye işaret eder. Ve ümmet-i Muhammediyeye (asm) manen der: “Bu harbe girmeyiniz ve Rabb’inize iltica ediniz!” Ve bir mana-yı remziyle, Kur’an’ın hizmetkârlarından olan Risale-i Nur şakirdlerine hususi bir iltifat ile onların Eskişehir hapsinden, dehşetli bir şerden aynı tarihiyle kurtulmalarına ve haklarındaki imha planının akîm bırakılmasına remzen haber verir; manen “İstiaze ediniz!” emreder gibi bir remiz verir. Hem mesela مِنْ شَرِّ مَا خَلَقَ cümlesi –şedde sayılmaz– bin üç yüz altmış bir (1361) ederek bu emsalsiz harbin merhametsiz ve zalimane tahribatına Rumî ve hicrî tarihiyle parmak bastığı gibi; aynı zamanda bütün kuvvetleriyle Kur’an’ın hizmetine çalışan Nur şakirdlerinin geniş bir imha planından ve elîm ve dehşetli bir beladan ve Denizli hapsinden kurtulmalarına tevafukla, bir mana-yı remzî ile onlara da bakar. “Halk’ın şerrinden kendinizi koruyunuz!” gizli bir îma ile der. Hem mesela اَلنَّفَّاثَاتِ فِى الْعُقَدِ cümlesi –şeddeler sayılmaz– bin üç yüz yirmi sekiz (1328) eğer şeddedeki (lâm) sayılsa bin üç yüz elli sekiz (1358) adediyle bu umumî harpleri yapan ecnebi gaddarların hırs ve hasedle bizdeki Hürriyet İnkılabı’nın Kur’an lehindeki neticelerini bozmak fikriyle tebeddül-ü saltanat ve Balkan ve İtalyan Harpleri ve Birinci Harb-i Umumî’nin patlamasıyla maddî ve manevî şerlerini, siyasî diplomatların radyo diliyle herkesin kafalarına sihirbaz ve zehirli üflemeleriyle ve mukadderat-ı beşerin düğme ve ukdelerine gizli planlarını telkin etmeleriyle bin senelik medeniyet terakkiyatını vahşiyane mahveden şerlerin vücuda gelmeye hazırlanmaları tarihine tevafuk ederek اَلنَّفَّاثَاتِ فِى الْعُقَدِ in tam manasına tetabuk eder. Hem mesela وَمِنْ شَرِّ حَاسِدٍ اِذَا حَسَدَ cümlesi –şedde ve tenvin sayılmaz– yine bin üç yüz kırk yedi (1347) edip aynı tarihte, ecnebi muahedelerin icbarıyla bu vatanda ehemmiyetli sarsıntılar ve felsefenin tahakkümüyle bu dindar millette ehemmiyetli tahavvüller vücuda gelmesine ve aynı tarihte, devletlerde İkinci Harb-i Umumî’yi ihzar eden dehşetli hasedler ve rekabetlerin çarpışmaları tarihine bu mana-yı işarî ile tam tamına tevafuku ve manen tetabuku, elbette bu kudsî surenin bir lem’a-i i’caz-ı gaybîsidir. Bir İhtar: Her bir âyetin müteaddid manaları vardır. Hem her bir mana küllîdir. Her asırda efradı bulunur. Bahsimizde bu asrımıza bakan yalnız mana-yı işarî tabakasıdır. Hem o küllî manada, asrımız bir ferttir. Fakat hususiyet kesbetmiş ki ona tarihiyle bakar. Ben dört senedir, bu harbin ne safahatını ve ne de neticelerini ve ne de sulh olmuş olmamış bilmediğimden ve sormadığımdan, bu kudsî surenin daha ne kadar bu asra ve bu harbe işareti var, diye daha onun kapısını çalmadım. Yoksa bu hazinede daha çok esrar var olduğu, Risale-i Nur’un eczalarında hususan Rumuzat-ı Semaniye Risalelerinde beyan ve ispat edildiğinden onlara havale edip kısa kesiyorum. Hatıra gelebilen bir sualin cevabıdır: Bu lem’a-i i’caziyede, baştaki مِنْ شَرِّ مَا خَلَقَ da hem مِنْ hem شَرِّ kelimeleri hesaba girmesi ve âhirde وَمِنْ شَرِّ حَاسِدٍ اِذَا حَسَدَ yalnız شَرِّ kelimesi girmesi وَمِنْ girmemesi ve وَمِنْ شَرِّ النَّفَّاثَاتِ فِى الْعُقَدِ ikisi de hesap edilmemesi gayet ince ve latîf bir münasebete îma ve remiz içindir. Çünkü halklarda, şerden başka hayırlar da var. Hem bütün şer herkese gelmez. Buna remzen, bazıyeti ifade eden مِنْ ve شَرِّ girmişler. Hâsid, hased ettiği zaman bütün şerdir, bazıyete lüzum yoktur. Ve اَلنَّفَّاثَاتِ فِى الْعُقَدِ remziyle, kendi menfaatleri için küre-i arza ateş atan üfleyicilerin ve sihirbaz o diplomatların tahribata ait bütün işleri ayn-ı şerdir, diye daha شَرِّ kelimesine lüzum kalmadı. ----- Bu Sureye Ait Bir Nükte-i İ’caziyenin Hâşiyesidir: Nasıl bu sure, beş cümlesinden dört cümlesi ile bu asrımızın dört büyük şerli inkılablarına ve fırtınalarına mana-yı işarî ile bakar; aynen öyle de dört defa tekraren مِنْ شَرِّ –şedde sayılmaz– kelimesiyle âlem-i İslâm’ca en dehşetli olan Cengiz ve Hülâgu fitnesinin ve Abbasî Devleti’nin inkıraz zamanının asrına, dört defa mana-yı işarî ile ve makam-ı cifrî ile bakar ve parmak basar. Evet –şeddesiz– شَرِّ beş yüz (500) eder; مِنْ doksandır (90). İstikbale bakan çok âyetler hem bu asrımıza hem o asırlara işaret etmeleri cihetinde, istikbalden haber veren İmam-ı Ali (ra) ve Gavs-ı A’zam (ks) dahi aynen hem bu asrımıza hem o asra bakıp haber vermişler. غَاسِقٍ اِذَا وَقَبَ kelimeleri bu zamana değil belki غَاسِقٍ bin yüz altmış bir (1161) ve اِذَا وَقَبَ sekiz yüz on (810) ederek, o zamanlarda ehemmiyetli maddî manevî şerlere işaret eder. Eğer beraber olsa miladî bin dokuz yüz yetmiş bir (1971) olur. O tarihte dehşetli bir şerden haber verir. Yirmi sene sonra, şimdiki tohumların mahsulü ıslah olmazsa elbette tokatları dehşetli olacak. *** On Birinci Mesele’nin Hâşiyesinin Bir Lâhikasıdır بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ Âyetü’l-Kürsî’nin tetimmesi olan لَٓا اِكْرَاهَ فِى (الدّٖينِ قَدْ تَبَيَّنَ الرُّشْدُ) مِنَ الْغَىِّ (1350) (فَمَنْ يَكْفُرْ بِالطَّاغُوتِ) (1929) veya (1928) (وَيُؤْمِنْ بِاللّٰهِ فَقَدِ اسْتَمْسَكَ) (946) Risaletü’n-Nur ismine muvafık (بِالْعُرْوَةِ الْوُثْقٰى) لَا انْفِصَامَ لَهَا وَاللّٰهُ سَمٖيعٌ عَلٖيمٌ ۞ (1347) (اَللّٰهُ) (وَلِىُّ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا) eğer beraber olsa (1012); eğer beraber olmazsa (945) (bir şedde sayılmaz) يُخْرِجُهُمْ مِنَ (الظُّلُمَاتِ) اِلَى النُّورِ (1372) (şeddesiz) وَالَّذٖينَ كَفَـرُٓوا اَوْلِيَٓاؤُهُمُ (الطَّاغُوتُ) (1417) (يُخْرِجُونَهُمْ مِنَ النُّورِ اِلَى) الظُّلُمَاتِ (1338) (şedde sayılmaz) (اُولٰٓئِكَ اَصْحَابُ النَّارِ هُمْ فٖيهَا خَالِدُونَ) (1295) (şedde sayılır) de Risaletü’n-Nur’un hem iki kere ismine hem suret-i mücahedesine hem tahakkukuna ve telif ve tekemmül zamanına tam tamına tevafukuyla beraber ehl-i küfrün bin iki yüz doksan üç (1293) harbiyle âlem-i İslâm’ın nurunu söndürmeye çalışması tarihine ve Birinci Harb-i Umumî’den istifade ile bin üç yüz otuz sekizde (1338) bilfiil nurdan zulümata atmak için yapılan dehşetli muahedeler tarihine tam tamına tevafuku ve içinde mükerreren nur ve zulümat karşılaştırılması ve bu mücahede-i maneviyede Kur’an’ın nurundan gelen bir nur, ehl-i imana bir nokta-i istinad olacağını mana-yı işarî ile haber veriyor, diye kalbime ihtar edildi. Ben de mecbur oldum, yazdım. Sonra baktım ki manasının münasebeti bu asrımıza o kadar kuvvetlidir ki hiç tevafuk emaresi olmasa da yine bu âyetler her asra baktığı gibi mana-yı işarî ile bizimle de konuşuyor, kanaatim geldi. Evet, evvela: Başta لَٓا اِكْرَاهَ فِى الدّٖينِ قَدْ تَبَيَّنَ الرُّشْدُ cümlesi, makam-ı cifrî ve ebcedî ile bin üç yüz elli (1350) tarihine parmak basar ve mana-yı işarî ile der: Gerçi o tarihte, dini dünyadan tefrik ile dinde ikraha ve icbara ve mücahede-i diniyeye ve din için silahla cihada muarız olan hürriyet-i vicdan, hükûmetlerde bir kanun-u esasî, bir düstur-u siyasî oluyor ve hükûmet laik cumhuriyete döner. Fakat ona mukabil manevî bir cihad-ı dinî, iman-ı tahkikî kılıncıyla olacak. Çünkü dindeki rüşd ü irşad ve hak ve hakikati gözlere gösterecek derecede kuvvetli bürhanları izhar edip tebyin ve tebeyyün eden bir nur Kur’an’dan çıkacak, diye haber verip bir lem’a-i i’caz gösterir. Hem tâ خَالِدُونَ kelimesine kadar Risale-i Nur’daki bütün muvazenelerin aslı, menbaı olarak aynen o muvazeneler gibi mükerreren nur ve zulümat ve iman ve karanlıkları karşılaştırmasıyla gizli bir emaredir ki o tarihte bulunan cihad-ı manevî mübarezesinde büyük bir kahraman; Nur namında Risale-i Nur’dur ki dinde bulunan yüzer tılsımları keşfeden onun manevî elmas kılıncı, maddî kılınçlara ihtiyaç bırakmıyor. Evet, hadsiz şükürler olsun ki yirmi senedir Risale-i Nur bu ihbar-ı gaybı ve lem’a-i i’cazı bilfiil göstermiştir. Ve bu sırr-ı azîm içindir ki Risale-i Nur şakirdleri dünya siyasetine ve cereyanlarına ve maddî mücadelelerine karışmıyorlar ve ehemmiyet vermiyorlar ve tenezzül etmiyorlar ve hakiki şakirdleri en dehşetli bir hasmına ve hakaretli tecavüzüne karşı ona der: “Ey bedbaht! Ben seni idam-ı ebedîden kurtarmaya ve fâni hayvaniyetin en süflî ve elîm derecesinden bir bâki insaniyet saadetine çıkarmaya çalışıyorum. Sen benim ölümüme ve idamıma çalışıyorsun. Senin bu dünyada lezzetin pek az, pek kısa ve âhirette ceza ve belaların pek çok ve pek uzundur. Ve benim ölümüm bir terhistir. Haydi def’ol; senin ile uğraşmam, ne yaparsan yap.” der. O zalim düşmanına hiddet değil belki acıyor, şefkat ediyor, keşke kurtulsa idi diyerek ıslahına çalışır. Sâniyen: (وَيُؤْمِنْ بِاللّٰهِ فَقَدِ اسْتَمْسَكَ) (بِالْعُرْوَةِ الْوُثْقٰى) Bu iki kudsî cümleler, kuvvetli münasebet-i maneviye ile beraber makam-ı cifrî ve ebcedî hesabıyla birincisi Risaletü’n-Nur’un ismine, ikincisi onun tahakkukuna ve tekemmülüne ve parlak fütuhatına manen ve cifren tam tamına tetabukları bir emaredir ki Risaletü’n-Nur bu asırda, bu tarihte bir “urvetü’l-vüska”dır. Yani çok muhkem, kopmaz bir zincir ve bir “hablullah”tır. Ona elini atan yapışan necat bulur, diye mana-yı remziyle haber verir. Sâlisen: اَللّٰهُ وَلِىُّ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا cümlesi hem mana hem cifir ile Risaletü’n-Nur’a bir remzi var. Şöyle ki: … Hâşiye: Bu nüktenin bâki kısmı şimdilik yazdırılmadığının sebebi, bir derece dünyaya, siyasete temasıdır. Biz de bakmaktan memnûuz. Evet اِنَّ الْاِنْسَانَ لَيَطْغٰى bu tağuta bakar ve baktırır. Said Nursî Risale-i Nur kahramanı Hüsrev’in “Meyve’nin On Birinci Mesele’si” münasebetiyle yazdığı mektubun bir parçasıdır. بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Çok mübarek, çok kıymettar, çok sevgili üstadımız efendimiz! Millet ve memleket için çok büyük güzellikleri ihtiva eden “Meyve” dokuz meselesiyle dehşetli bir zamanda, müthiş âsiler içinde, en büyük düşmanlar arasında, hayret-feza bir surette şakirdlerine necat vermeye vesile olmakla kalmamış, Onuncu ve On Birinci Meseleleri ile hususuyla Nur’un şakirdlerini hakikat yollarında alkışlamış. Ve gidecekleri hakiki mekânları olan kabirdeki ahvallerinden ve herkesi titreten ve bilhassa ehl-i gaflet için çok korkunç, çok elemli, çok acıklı bir menzil olan toprak altında göreceği ve konuşacağı melaikelerle konuşmayı ve refakati sevdirerek bu mekâna daha çok ünsiyet izhar etmekle bu korkulu ilk menzil hakkındaki fevka’l-had korkularımızı ta’dil etmiş, nefes aldırmış. Hususuyla o âlemin nurani hayatını benim gibi göremeyenlerin ellerinde şuâatı, yüz binlerle senelik mesafelere uzanan bir elektrik lambası hükmüne geçmiş. Hem de daima koklanılacak numunelik bir çiçek bahçesi olmuştur. Evet, biz sevgili üstadımıza arz ediyoruz ki her gün dersini hocasına okuyan bir talebe gibi Nur’dan aldığımız feyizlerimizi, her vakit için sevgili üstadımıza arz edelim. Fakat sevgili üstadımız şimdilik konuşmalarını tatil buyurdular. Ey aziz üstadım! Risale-i Nur’un hakikati ve Meyve’nin güzelliği ve çiçeğinin feyzi, beni minnettarane bir parça memleketim namına konuşturmuş ve benim gibi konuşan çok kalplere hayat vermiş. Şimdi muhitimizde Risale-i Nur’a karşı atılan adımlar ve uzatılan eller, Meyve’nin On Birinci çiçeği ile daha çok metanet kesbetmiş, inkişaf etmiş, faaliyete başlamıştır. Çok hakir talebeniz Hüsrev Isparta’daki umum Risale-i Nur talebeleri namına ramazan tebriği Isparta’daki umum Risale-i Nur talebeleri namına ramazan tebriği münasebetiyle yazılmış ve on üç fıkra ile ta’dil edilmiş bir mektuptur. بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ Ey âlem-i İslâm’ın dünya ve âhirette selâmeti için Kur’an’ın feyziyle ve Risale-i Nur’un hakikatiyle ve sadık şakirdlerin himmetiyle mübarek gözlerinden yaş yerine kan akıtan; Ve ey fitne-i âhir zamanın şu dağdağalı ve fırtınalı zamanında Hazret-i Eyyüb aleyhisselâmdan ziyade hastalıklara, dertlere giriftar olan; Ve Kur’an’ın nuruyla ve Risale-i Nur’un bürhanlarıyla ve şakirdlerin gayretiyle âlem-i İslâm’ın maddî ve manevî hastalıklarını Hekîm-i Lokman gibi tedaviye çalışan; Ve ey mübarek ellerinde mevcud olan Nur parçalarının hak ve hakikat olduğunu Kur’an’ın otuz üç âyetiyle ve keramet-i Aleviye ve Gavsiye ile ispat eden; Ve ey kendisi hasta ve ihtiyar ve zayıf ve gayet acınacak bir halde olduğuna göre herkesten ziyade âlem-i İslâm’a can feda eder derecesinde acıyarak kendine fenalık etmek isteyenlere Kur’an’ın hakikatiyle ve Risale-i Nur’un hüccetleriyle, Nur talebelerinin sadakatleriyle hayırlı dualar ve iyilik etmek ile karşılayan; Ve yazdığı mühim eserlerinden Âyetü’l-Kübra’nın tabıyla kendi zatına ve talebelerine gelen musibette hapishanelere düşen; Ve o zindanları Kur’an’ın irşadıyla ve Risale-i Nur’un dersiyle ve şakirdlerin iştiyakı ile bir medrese-i Yusufiyeye çeviren ve bir dershane yapan; Ve içimizde bulunan cahil olanların hepsini Kur’an’ı o dershanede hatmettirerek çıkaran; Ve o musibette Kur’an’ın kuvve-i kudsiyesiyle ve Risale-i Nur’un tesellisiyle ve kardeşlerin tahammülleriyle ihtiyar ve zayıf olduğu halde bütün ağırlıklarımızı ve yüklerimizi üzerine alan; Ve yazdığı Meyve ve Müdafaaname risaleleriyle Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın i’cazıyla ve Risale-i Nur’un kuvvetli bürhanlarıyla ve şakirdlerin ihlası ile izn-i İlahî ile o zindan kapılarını açtırıp beraet kazandıran; Ve o günde bize ve âlem-i İslâm’a bayram yaptıran; Ve hakikaten Risale-i Nurları “Nurun alâ nur” olduğunu ispat ederek kıyamete kadar serbest okunup ve yazılmasına hak kazandıran; Ve âlem-i İslâm’ın Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın gıda-i kudsîsiyle ve Nur’un uhrevî taamıyla ve şakirdlerinin iştihasıyla ekmek, su ve hava gibi bu Nurlara pek çok ihtiyacı olduğunu ve bu Nurları okuyup yazanlardan binler kişi imanla kabre girdiğini ispat eden; Ve kendisine mensup talebelerini hiçbir yerde mağlup ve mahcup etmeyen; Ve elyevm Kur’an’ın semavî dersleriyle ve Risale-i Nur’un esasatıyla ve şakirdlerinin zekâvetleriyle ve Meyve’nin Onuncu ve On Birinci Mesele ve çiçekleriyle firak ateşiyle gece gündüz yanan kalplerimizi âb-ı hayat ve şarab-ı kevser gibi o mübarek “Mesele” ve “Çiçekler” ile kalplerimizin ateşini söndürüp sürur ve feraha sevk eden; Ve ey âlemin (Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın kat’î vaadiyle ve tehdidi ile ve Risale-i Nur’un keşf-i kat’îsiyle ve merhum şakirdlerinin müşahedesiyle ve onlardaki keşfe’l-kubur sahiplerinin görmesiyle) en çok korktuğu ölümü ehl-i iman için idam-ı ebedîden kurtarıp bir terhis tezkeresine çeviren; Ve âlem-i Nur’a gitmek için güzel bir yolculuk olduğunu ispat eden; Ve kâfir ve münafıklar için idam-ı ebedî olduğunu bildiren; Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın, bin mu’cizat-ı Ahmediye aleyhissalâtü vesselâm ve kırk vech-i i’cazının tasdiki altında ihbarat-ı kat’iyesiyle, ondan çıkan Risale-i Nur’un en muannid düşmanlarını mağlup eden hüccetleriyle ve Nur şakirdlerinin çok emarelerin ve tecrübelerin ve kanaatlerinin teslimi ile o korkunç, karanlık, soğuk ve dar kabri, ehl-i iman için cennet çukurundan bir çukur ve cennet bahçesinin bir kapısı olduğunu ispat eden; Ve kâfir ve münafık zındıklar için cehennem çukurundan yılan ve akreplerle dolu bir çukur olduğunu ispat eden ve oraya gelecek olan Münker Nekir isminde melaikeleri ehl-i hak ve hakikat yolunda gidenler için birer munis arkadaş yapan; Ve Risale-i Nur’un şakirdlerini talebe-i ulûm sınıfına dâhil edip Münker Nekir suallerine Risale-i Nur ile cevap verdiklerini merhum kahraman şehit Hâfız Ali’nin vefatıyla keşfeden; Ve hayatta bulunanlarımızın da yine Risale-i Nur’la cevap vermemizi rahmet-i İlahiyeden dua ve niyaz eden; Ve Hazret-i Kur’an’ı, Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın kırk tabakadan her tabakaya göre bir nevi i’caz-ı manevîsini göstermesiyle ve umum kâinata bakan kelâm-ı ezelî olmasıyla ve tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’un Mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye ve Rumuzat-ı Semaniye risaleleriyle ve Risale-i Nur Gül Fabrikasının serkâtibi gibi kahraman kardeşlerin ve şakirdlerin fevkalâde gayretleriyle asr-ı saadetten beri böyle hârika bir surette mu’cizeli olarak yazılmasına hiç kimse kādir olmadığı halde Risale-i Nur’un kahraman bir kâtibi olan Hüsrev’e “Yaz!” emir buyurulmasıyla, Levh-i Mahfuz’daki yazılan Kur’an gibi yazılması ve Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın hak kelâmullah olduğunu ve bütün semavî kitapların en büyüğü ve en efdali ve bir Fatiha içinde binler Fatiha ve bir İhlas içinde binler İhlas ve hurufatının birden on ve yüz ve bin ve binler sevap ve hasene verdiklerini hiç görülmedik ve işitilmedik pek güzel ve hârika bir surette tarif ve ispat eden; Ve Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın bin üç yüz seneden beri i’cazını göstermesiyle ve muarızlarını durdurmasıyla ve Nur’un gözlere gösterir derecede zahir delilleri ile ve Nur şakirdlerinin elmas kalemleriyle bu zamana kadar misli görülmedik Risale-i Nur’un dünyaya ferman okuyan ve en mütemerrid ve muannidleri susturan Yirmi Beşinci Söz ve zeylleri kırk vecihle i’caz-ı Kur’anî olduğunu ispat eden; Ve ey Hazret-i Peygamber aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın hak peygamber olduğuna ve umum yüz yirmi dört bin peygamberlerin efdali ve seyyidi olduğuna dair binler mu’cizelerini “Mu’cizat-ı Ahmediye” (asm) namındaki Risale-i Nur’u ile güzel bir surette ispat eden ve Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın rahmeten li’l-âlemîn olduğunu kâinatta ilan etmesiyle ve Nur’un baştan nihayete kadar onun rahmeten li’l-âlemîn olduğunu bürhanlarla ispat etmesiyle ve o resulün ef’al ve ahvali, kâinatta numune-i iktida olacak en sağlam, en güzel rehber olduğunu hattâ körlere de göstermesiyle ve Anadolu ve hususi memleketlerde Nur’un intişarı zamanında belaların ref’i ve susturulmasıyla musibetlerin gelmesi şehadetiyle ve Nur şakirdlerinin gayet ağır müşkülatlar içinde kemal-i metanetle hizmet ve irtibatlarıyla o zatın (asm) sünnet-i seniyesine ittiba etmek, ne kadar kârlı olduğunu ve bir sünnete bu zamanda ittibada yüz şehidin ecrini kazandığını bildiren; Ve sadaka, kaza ve belayı nasıl def’ediyorsa Risale-i Nur’un da Anadolu’ya gelecek kazayı, belayı, yirmi senedir def’ettiğini aynelyakîn ispat eden üstad-ı ekremimiz efendimiz hazretleri! Şimdi şu Risale-i Nur’un beraeti, başta siz sevgili üstadımızı, sonra biz âciz kusurlu talebelerinizi, sonra âlem-i İslâm’ı sürura sevk ederek ikinci büyük bir bayram yaptırdığından siz mübarek üstadımızın bu büyük bayram-ı şerifinizi tebrik ile ve yine üçüncü bayram olan ramazan-ı şerifinizi ve Leyle-i Kadrinizi tebrik, emsal-i kesîresiyle müşerref olmaklığımızı niyaz ve biz kusurluların kusurlarımızın affını rica ederek umumen selâm ile mübarek ellerinizden öper ve dualarınızı temenni ederiz, efendimiz hazretleri. Isparta ve havalisinde bulunan Nur talebeleri ----- Haddimden yüz derece ziyade olan bu mektup muhteviyatını tevazu ile reddetmek bir küfran-ı nimet ve umum şakirdlerin hüsn-ü zanlarına karşı bir ihanet olması ve aynen kabul etmek bir gurur, bir enaniyet ve benlik bulunması cihetiyle, umum namına Risale-i Nur kâtibinin yazdığı bu uzun mektubu –on üç fıkraları ilâve edip– hem bir şükr-ü manevî hem gururdan hem küfran-ı nimetten kurtulmak için size bir suretini gönderiyorum ki Meyve’nin On Birinci Mesele’sinin âhirinde “Risale-i Nur’un Isparta ve civarı talebelerinin bir mektubudur” diye ilhak edilsin. Ben bu mektubu, bu tadilat ile yazdığımız halde iki defa bir güvercin yanımızdaki pencereye geldi. İçeriye girecekti, Ceylan’ın başını gördü, girmedi. Birkaç dakika sonra başkası aynen geldi. Yine yazanı gördü, girmedi. Ben dedim: Herhalde evvelki serçe ve kuddüs kuşu gibi müjdecilerdir. Veyahut bu mektup gibi müteaddid mektupları yazdığımızdan, mübarek mektubun ta’dili ile mübarekiyetini tebrik için gelmişler, kanaatimiz geldi. Said Nursî ----- 1 * O muhakkiklerden tek birisi Risale-i Nur’dur. Yirmi senedir en muannid feylesofları ve mütemerrid zındıkları susturan eczaları meydandadır. Herkes okuyabilir ve kimse itiraz etmez. 2 * Parantez içindeki not, 1946 senesine aittir. 3 * Sâbık her bir bahar; kıyameti kopmuş, ölmüş ve karşısındaki bahar, onun haşri hükmündedir. 4 * Denizli Hapsinin meyvesine Onuncu Mesele olarak Emirdağı’nın ve bu ramazan-ı şerifin nurlu bir küçük çiçeğidir. Tekrarat-ı Kur’aniyenin bir hikmetini beyanla ehl-i dalaletin ufunetli ve zehirli evhamlarını izale eder. 5 * Bu risalenin telifinden on iki sene evvel. (Nâşir) Meyve Risalesi üzerine notlar Himmet UÇE *posta: himmetuc@hotmail.com Bediüzzaman Meyve Risalesi’ni Denizli Hapsinde iki Cuma gününün mahsülü olarak tanımlar. Gariptir Meyve Risalesi ve Bediüzzaman’ın hapishanelerde yazılan eserleri Ankara’da batı klasikleri ülkenin yeni kültürü olarak ilan edildiği bir döneme rastlar. Cumhuriyeti kuranlar, camileri yasaklayıp, ezanı susturup, Kur’an’ı hurfe-i nisyana attıkları, Osmanlı kültürünü, tarihini, muhtelif milletleri bir potada eriten kültürü bir kenara koyup, Osmanlıcayı, Osmanlı edebiyatını, Divan edebiyatını suçlu ilan ettikleri ve yerine Avrupa edebiyatının eserlerini yeni bir köksüz millet oluşturmak için zorla topluma iteledikleri bir dönemde Bediüzzaman bir cumhuriyetçi olarak içi boş cumhuriyetin içini doldurmak için bir milleti Avrupa ortalarına, Asya Bozkırlarına, Afrika’ya koşturan felsefenin temel dayanağı olan imani ve İslami öğretiyi haplar şeklinde, kompirmeler şeklinde yazarak o olumsuz şartlarda hiç kimsenin yapmadığı ve yapamadığı ve yapamayacağı bir büyük iş yapmıştır. Namık Kemal için Süleyman Nazif’in babası “Millet dedi, millet dedi, millet dedi gitti” der. Millet ihtilal hevesi ile Hogo, Monteskiyo, Ruso hayranlığı ile elde edilemezdi. Türkçüler sadece Türk dediler, millet dediler ama milletin önüne büyük, milleti büyük yapan şeyleri koymadılar, sadece millet demekle millet inşa edilemezdi. Bediüzzaman “Millet eski haşmetine ancak bu eserlerle varabilir” dedi. Ömer Seyfettin, Başını Vermeyen Şehit’te bir harika kahraman anlatır, ama o kahramanın nasıl ortaya çıkması gerektiği konusunda bir şey söylemez. Tanpınar A. Şinasi Hisar, Selim İleri kaybettiklerimize ağlarlar, Bediüzzaman ağlamaz, en zor şartlarda başkasının günahına ağlar. Biz kendi günahımıza bile ağlamazken o Eskişehir hapishanesinde oynayan kızların yıllar sonraki manevi sefaletini görünce ağlar, bizim için ağlamış bir adam, ne adam değil mi? Nasıl bu adamın hayranı olunmaz ki? Ama hayran olmak yetmez hayran edilmesi gereken bir adam. Hapishaneler acil servisler gibidir, acil servise gelen insanlara edebiyat yapılmaz, acele ihtiyacı olan tedavi gerekir, acele ilacı ve müdahalesi gerekir. Yoksa mekanı tebdil olur. Bediüzzaman kaderin sevki ile hapishanelere düşmüştür. O büyük insanı hapishanelere çürütmek için atan felsefeye bak; cumhuriyet felsefesi. Kant’ın mezarı nakledilirken kemiklerini çalarlar hatıra olsun diye, şu Bediüzzaman onlarla kıyaslanabilir mi? Onlar ehli kemali başlarının üstünde dolaştırırken biz ölsün diye merdiven altlarına, hapishanenin en olumsuz örneklerine atmışız, ama “bir şema ki Mevla yaka üflemekle sönmez…” Allah’ın dinini, ataları asırlarca hak dini dünyaya taşımış bir milletin çocuklarını kitapsız, Kur’ansız bırakmaz. Bediüzzaman da dirilen milyonlarca hak için ölmüş başların kafalarındaki imandır, aksiyondur. Bediüzzaman Meyve Risalesinde üslub endişelerini bir kenara bırakır, çünkü hayatını karartmış insanlara imdada gönderilmiştir, onlara bir dost gibi, bir arkadaş gibi konuşur. Şimdi şu Birinci Mesele’nin girişini okuyalım o gözle. Konuşmada sürekli biz zamiri kullanılır. Biz kim? Yazar ve hapishanedeki öğrencileri. Bu kısa metinde en çok tekrar edilen biz ve ona bağlı fiillerdir. Onlarla uhrevi bir sohbet yapar. “Her gün yirmidört saat sermaye-i hayatı Halıkımız bize ihsan ediyor, ta ki iki hayatımıza lazım şeyler o sermaye ile alınsın. Biz kısacık hayat-ı dünyeviyeye yirmi üç saati sarfedip beş farz namaza kafi gelen bir saati pek çok uzun olan hayat-ı uhreviyemize sarfetmezsek, ne kadar hilaf-ı akıl bir hata ve o hatanın cezası olarak hem kalbi, hem ruhi sıkıntıları çekmek ve o sıkıntılar yüzünden ahlakımızı bozmak ve meyusane hayatını geçirmek sebebiyle değil terbiye almak belki terbiyenin aksine gitmekle ne derece hasaret ederiz, kıyas edilsin.” (Ş, 165) Ne kadar dramatik değil mi, bir hükümdar her sabah yirmidört altın veriyor, çok insan o yirmidört altını teneke bile etmeyen derecede ucuz işlerde sarfediyor veya ediyoruz. Fatih’in bir saati kaç altındır, ya Bediüzzaman’ın, ya Allah Resülünün (asm) bir saati kaç altındır? Ya seninki kaç altın? Hangimiz sabahları bana ihsan ettiğin yirmi dört altını Rabbim bugün senin için en ideal, en muktesidane kullanacağım, paraları ne yaptın hitabına maruz kalıp utanmayacağım diyoruz. Böyle düşünerek yaşıyor muyuz, ben yaşamıyorum yaşayana helal, binlerce helal olsun. Ne kadar akla aykırı bir hatadır, buna vurgu yapıyor, ne kadar hilafı akıl. Dedikodular uğruna siyasi toplum mühendisliği yaptığımız bu günlerde altınlar paslı tenekelere dönmüş. Leitmotif yapalım Kur’an‘da “keziban”ın tekrarı gibi, paslı teneke, paslı teneke, paslı teneke... Bediüzzaman namaz konusunda Sözler’deki Dördüncü Sözü burada kısaca hülasa etmiştir. Burada mahpusların zihinlerine daha seri bir şekilde daha sade bir şekilde anlatmıştır. Öyle sarsıcı ki Meyve Risalesinin üslubu, hiç maneviyat dersi almayıp hapse düşmüş insanlara fersude binaları yıkıp yerine yeni binaları yapmak gibi, yıkıyor yıkıntının içinden yeni bir insan çıkıyor. “Ölüm o kadar kati ve zahirdir ki bugünün gecesi ve bu güzün kışı gelmesi gibi ölüm başımıza gelecek.” Ne kadar dramatik, bugün şu içinde yaşadığımız gün nasıl gece olacak o katiyette ölüm gelecek. Demek her gün hayat her gece ölüm. Zaten ölümü Dokuzuncu Sözde geceye benzetiyor. Bir de geceyi gençliğe benzetiyor. Nasıl geceleyin insan etrafı seçemezse gençlikte de seçemez sağı solu önü arkayı. Ne kadar harika bir benzetmeler dünyası var. Hayatla bağlantılı ölüm dersi, güz ve kış, güz ihtiyarlık kış ölüm. Güzü gören kışın geleceğini görür. Her benzetme bir sinema. Meyve Risalesi harika bir tiyatro ve sinema veya resimli roman. İlahiyat, imam hatip, hacı hoca, nerde? Sanat okuyan yok ki. Bediüzzaman’ın nasıl bir dramatürji dersi verdiğini nerden çıkarsınlar, her hakikat onun dilinde birden plastik bir madde gibi bir tiyatro sahnesine dönüyor. “Bu hapishane nasıl ki mütemadiyen çıkanlar ve girenler için muvakkat bir misafirhanedir, öyle de bu zemin yüzü dahi acele hareket eden kafilelerin yollarında bir gecelik konmak ve göçmek için bir handır.” Cümleye bak. Dünya ne imiş bir gecelik konmak ve göçmek için bir han. Bir gecelik han. Hem konacaksın hem de göçeceksin. Konmak bir sorun göçmek de bir sorun. Ne örnekler düşününce mana ortaya çıkıyor. Bir geceye sığdırılmış ne emellerimiz var, hepsi bir gece yarısı gelmek yarısı da göçmek için, hazırlık ile. Dünya misafirhane ama muvakkat geçici misafirhane. Bir de “acele hareket eden kafileler.” Hem acele hareket eden, hem bir gecelik, hem konmak hem de göçmek. Gel de bu kararsız kelimelerle kararlı yaşa. Anladığımı iddia ediyorum. Ondan sonraki cümle daha trajik, korkutucu. “Her bir şehri yüz defa mezaristana boşaltan ölüm elbette hayattan ziyade bir istediği var.” Bunu nasıl hayal etmiş ölüm bir şehri götürmüş mezarlığa boşaltmış bir daha gelmiş boşaltmış , yüz kere böyle boşaltmış. Tabut onun küreği, mezarcının küreğinden farksız. Hayal et mezarlığa giden tabutları, arkasından insanlar, mezarcı, toprak ve defin. Sonra ağlayarak eve dönen ve dünyayı parlatmaya çalışan ve yolda yine siyasi mimari dehalarının konuşmaları. Üçüncü mesele, sinema üslubu ile kaleme alınmış ömrün dini anlamda sorumlu geçmesini anlatan dramatik bir anlatımdır. Eskişehir hapishanesinde bir hatırasından hareket eder. Lise mektebinin büyük kızlarını hapishane penceresinden görmüş onların geleceklerini okumuştur. “Birden manevi bir sinema ile elli sene sonraki vaziyetleri bana göründü. Ve gördüm ki o elli altmış kızlardan ve talebelerden kırk ellisi kabirde toprak oluyorlar, azap çekiyorlar. Ve on tanesi yetmiş seksen yaşında çirkinleşmiş, gençliğinde iffetini muhafaza etmediğinden sevmek beklediği nazarlardan nefret görüyorlar. Kat’i müşahade ettim. Onların o acınacak hallerine ağladım.” Bu cümlede dikkat çekilmek istenen çok öğe var. Bir imaj “gençliğinde iffetini muhafaza etmemek”tir. En değerli tarafı olan kızlığını, kadınlığını sakınmadan yaşamak, haramdan, haram davranışlardan sakınmamaktır. Bugün de iffetsiz yaşamak dikkat edilmeyen bir davranıştır. Dindarlar bile ilişkilerinde Allah’tan korkmadan kendini sakınmadan ne konuşmasına ne de davranışlarına dikkat etmeden yaşıyorsa iffetini korumak bir sorun olmaktan büyük oranda çıkmış. Adeta iffetini koruyarak yaşayan çok az insan var desek yerindedir. Bir başka ifade kabirde toprak olmak ve azap çekmektir, vücut bir taraftan toprağa dönüşürken diğer yandan azap çekmek nasıl bir tesbit, etkileyici. Sevmek beklediğini nazarlardan nefret görmek, bu da günahın sosyal etkileri sınıfına giriyor. Allah’tan korkmayan insanların ayıplamalarına ilgisizliklerine maruz kalıyor. Bir cümleye ne kadar dramatik ve etkileyici temalar yüklemiş, kabir, toprak olmak, iffet ve onu muhafaza edememek, azap çekmek. Bu bahiste Bediüzzaman bir şahısla dialoga girer o şahıs “sefahet ve dalaleti terviç eden bir şahs-ı manevi, insi bir şeytan”dır. Onun dalalet fikirlerini çürütmek için konuşur. Buradaki önemli cümlelerden biri “lezzet ve zevk için ölümü hatıra getirmemektir.” Lezzet ve zevk için ölümü hatıra getirmemek bu da bugün kalıp bir davranışa dönüşmüştür. Ölümü hatıra getirerek yaşamak sorumlu bir yaşama tarzıdır. Dördüncü mesele, öncekilere oranla farklılık gösterir. Dünya savaşı sırasında kendini savaş haberlerine kaptıran insan tiplerini ikaz için yazılmıştır. Her devirde bir ülkede insanın kendini boşu boşuna kaptırdığı meseleler vardır. Türkiye bir sahne sahneden hiçbir zaman oyunlar eksik değil, insanlar oyunun kalitesine bakıp sahneden ayrılacağına herkes kalitesiz oyunları seyrederek ömrünü heba ediyor. O gün savaştı bugün de iki şahsın ve onları temsil eden zihniyetlerin savaşı. Bu bahsin odak cümlesi can alıcı cümlesi şudur: “Evet bu cihan harbinden daha büyük bir hadise ve bu zemin yüzündeki hakimiyet-i amme davasından daha ehemmiyetli bir dava, herkesin ve bilhassa Müslümanların başına öyle bir hadise öyle bir dava açılmış ki her adam eğer Alman ve İngiliz kadar kuvveti ve serveti olsa aklı da varsa, o tek davayı kazanmak için bilatereddüd sarfedecek.” Burada hukuki bir dava açılmış insan ise o kendini ilgilendiren davadan haberi yok. Hakkınızda dünya hakimiyetinden daha büyük bir dava açılmış sizin veya benim o davadan haberim yok, Hazreti Peygambere “ey elbisesine bürünmüş adam kalk ve hakkı tebliğ et” denince Hazreti Hatice artık bundan sonra bize rahat yok, der. Mücahadesiz bir yaşama tarzı rahat bir durumdur. Bu yönden bakınca islamı tebliğ ve yaşamak sorun olmaktan çıkmışsa insanlar rahattır ama rahat değildir, çünkü rahat zahmettedir, halbuki zahmetsiz hayat rahat olarak algılanır, insanlar birbirine “nasılsın, rahat mısın, çok rahatım Allah’a şükür“ derler. Bediüzzaman “fıtraten müteheyyic olan insanın rahatı say ve cidaldedir” sözü ile rahatın say ve cidale olduğunu söyler, neredeyiz herkes kendine baksın. Say ve cidal nerede dünya için dünyevi istekler için say ve cidal. Din ise bir dekor gibi. Asıl oyun din iken din bir fon durumuna dekor durumuna düşmüş. Beşinci mesele gençlik hakkındadır. Bahsin girişi tam bir sahneleme metodu ile kaleme alınmıştır. Ölüm bahsini anlattığı ikinci meselede kullandığı bir cümleyi burada gençlik konusunda kullanır. Orada “bugünün gecesi ve bu güzün kışı gelmesi gibi ölüm başımıza gelecek.” Ölüme değişimden hareketle gider, bugün değişir gece olur, bahar yaz ve kışa döner, ölüm de bu değişme ve dönüşme gibidir. Beşinci meselede yine ayrı görsel tekniği kullanır: “Gençlik hiç şüphe yok gidecek. Yaz güze ve kışa yer vermesi ve gündüz akşama ve geceye değişmesi katiyetinde gençlik dahi ihtiyarlığa ve ölüme değişecek.” Gençlik ihtiyarlığa değişecek, ihtiyarlık da ölüme değişecek. Ne kadar ikaz edici hergün bu sözlerden birini okuyup hayata atılmak. Yazın güze, sonbahara değişmesi katiyetinde, yaz illa sonbahar olacaktır, ondan kaçmak mümkün değilse, ihtiyarlık ve ölümden de kaçmak imkansızdır. Burada gençlik için iki kelime kullanır. İffet ve istikamet. Meyve Risalesinde hapislere söylemlerinde dikkat ettiği bir şey hapishane penceresinden gördüğü kızlardaki iffet konusu ve gençlerdeki iffet konusu. Gençliğe şükür iffet ve istikamettir. Altıncı mesele ilimlerden Allah’a giden yolları anlatır. Risale-i Nur’un temel argümanlarından biridir. İlimleri Allah’tan bağımsız kullanan batı düşüncesine göre bakmaktayız. Okullarımızda ilim Allah ile bağlantılı anlatılmıyor. Allah ile bağlantılı olmayan anlatımlardan rahatsız talebeler Bediüzzaman’a şikayet de bulunurlar. “Bize Halıkımızı tanıttır, muallimlerimiz Allah’tan bahsetmiyorlar.” Bediüzzaman ilim tarihinin bu büyük yanılgısını büyük bir cümle ile ortaya koyar. Halide Edip milli mücadelenin önemli bir uzvu iken yeni devletin yapılanmasında kendisine söz hakkı telakkilerine önem atfedilmeyince Avrupa’ya kaçmak zorunda kalır, tıpkı Bediüzzaman’ın Van’a gitmesi gibi, Avrupa’da çok sıkıntılar çekerler. Eşine, Adnan Adıvar’a orada bir meşguliyet bulur o da “Tarih Boyunca İlim ve Din” isimli kitabını yazar. Çok etraflı bir konu. Bediüzzaman da ilim ve din konusu çok önemli kendinden önceki din müceddidlerinin hiçbirisi böyle bir sorunla karşılaşmamıştır. Bediüzzaman ilim ve din, din ve felsefe, kelam ve felsefe, felsefe ve düşünce konularında azametli bir yorumcudur. Bunların her biri önemli bahislerdir. Bediüzzaman’ın sözü şu “Sizin okuduğunuz fenlerden her bir fen kendi lisanı mahsusu ile mütemadiyen Allah’tan bahsedip Halık’ı tanıttırıyorlar, Muallimleri değil onları dinleyiniz.” Biz bu şablonu hala ilkokul lise ve üniversitede kullanamıyoruz, halbuki Bediüzzaman’ın eğitim projesinin en önemli ayağı budur. Gizli ateizm sınıflarına ilahi bakış açısı ile bakmak. Burada eczane, fabrika, depo ve iaşe anbarı, ordu tanzimi, şehirde elektrik lambalarının tevzii, dağıtımı, bir kitap ve yazarı, konularında örnekler verir ve şu sonuca varır. “İşte bu fenlere kıyasen yüzer fünundan her bir fen geniş mikyasiyle ve hususi aynasıyla ve dürbinli gözüyle ve ibretli nazarlarıyla bu kainatın Halık-ı Zülcelal’ini esmasıyla bildirir, sıfatını, kemalatını tanıttırır.” Fen için şu cümleleri kullanır. “Geniş mikyas, hususi ayna, dürbünlü göz, ibretli nazar.” Bütün nurlardaki fenni ve ilmi bahislerde bu dört şey uygulanmıştır. En çok Allah’a açılan kapıları olan bir ilim Astronomidir, Bediüzzaman birçok yerde bu ilimden Allah’a giden kapıları gösterir. Hazreti Peygamberin gökyüzü ve yıldızları seyrine Hazreti Hatice dikkat eder, dalıp gittiğini söyler. Kur’an da hep arz ve semaya, yıldızlara dikkati sürekli tekrar eder. Bediüzzaman da bütün hayatı özellikle Barla yıllarında hep semaya nazır oturur özellikle Barla’daki ağaç bir rasathanedir. Oradan dürbin yani dur uzak demek bin gösteren dürbin uzağı gösteren demek o rasathaneden bütün aleme bakar. Bilimin geniş mikyasını, hususi aynasını, dürbinli gözünü ve ibretli nazarını görmüş ve eserlerine uygulamıştır. Yedinci mesele Haşir risalesi, Lasiyyemalar, 29. Söz’ün kısa ve sade bir hülasasıdır. Bediüzzaman sorgulama tarzı ile ahireti burada yeni bir üslupla anlatır. “Ahiretimizi başta o bildiğimiz Rabbimizden, sonra Peygamberimizden, sonra Kur’an’ımızdan, sonra sair peygamberler ve mukaddes kitaplardan sonra melaikelerden, sonra kainattan soracağız.” Sorular kimden sorulacak Rabbimizden,Peygamberimizden Kur’an’ımızdan Sair peygamberlerden Mukaddes kitaplardan Melaikelerden Kainattan. Yedi sorgulama kalıbı var burada, eserlerdeki bütün sorgulamalar bu yedi şey üzerine cereyan eder. Allah’tan sorunca şöyle cevap alır “Evet ahiret vardır ve sizi oraya sevkediyorum, ferman ediyor.” Özellikle Onuncu Söz burada özetlenmiştir daha sade bir dille. Allah neye dayanarak bize ahiretin varlığını anlatır. Elçileri, fermanları, isimleri ve sıfatlarıyla, bu şablon Bediüzzaman’ın ahiret konusundaki bahislerinin anahtarıdır. Elçi, ferman, isim, sıfat. O kadar canlı bir sorgulamadır.Sekizinci mesele, öldükten sonra dirilme hakikatinin günlük hayatın evrelerine bakan şekilde izahıdır. İnsan, çocuklar, ihtiyarlar, gençler, hastalar, mazlumlar, müsibetzedeler, aile, hane, şehir ve memleket üzerindeki tesirler anlatılır. Meyve Risalesinin anlatım teknikleri çok zade ve özetleyici ve özel tasniflerden, programlardan oluşmuştur. Denizli şehri bu eser ile övünebilir, Denizli’den dine ve Allah’a bir deniz değil koca bir okyanus açmıştır Bediüzzaman. Anadolu şehirleri onunla nurlanmış ve parlamıştır. Hep İstanbul demişiz kültürümüzün odağında o şehir, Bediüzzaman sürgün yıllarında Anadolu şehirlerini dolaşmış ve önemli eserler yazmış ve sadece İstanbul olmadığımızı anlatmıştır. Barla-Isparta, Denizli, Eskişehir, Afyon, Kastamonu milli mücadele coğrafyasıdır, o mücadelenin eksiği dini mücadeledir, istiklalin kabuğu inşa edilmiş Bediüzzaman bu kabuğun içini doldurmuştur. Sakarya savaşı kadar daha da öte Haşir ve Ayetül Kübra savaşları vardır, küfrü mutlaka karşı savaş.Dokuzuncu mesele, iman hakikatleri arasındaki ilişkiyi anlatır. “İman altı rüknünden çıkan öyle bir vahdani hakikattir ki tefrik kabul etmez, ve öyle bir küllidir ki tecezzi kaldırmaz. Ve öyle bir küldür ki kabil-i inkısam olmazlar. Çünkü her bir rüknü imani kendini isbat eden hüccetleriyle sair erkanı imaniyeyi isbat eder. Herbiri her birisine gayet kuvvetli bir hüccet-i azam olur.” Onuncu mesele, Kur’an‘daki tekrarata cevap veren bir bahistir, şeytan ile yapılmış bir büyük meydan savaşıdır. Onbirinci mesele Cebrail, Mikail, İsrafil, Azrail gibi büyük meleklerden hareketle meleklere iman rüknünü tatlı ve mantıklı bir kıvamda anlatır.Meyve risalesi kıyamete kadar meyveleri yenilecek meyvedar bir ağaçtır. Nice insanlar onun meyvelerini yiyerek ahirete aç biilaç değil imani bir doygunlukla, mümince bir tatminle gitmişlerdir ve gideceklerdir. Allah bizi bu meyvelerden gaflet ettirmeye. Kaynak: Meyve Risalesi üzerine notlar - Himmet UÇ